El inicio
by Vizans
Summary: Tras los acontecimientos del Narada, y antes de convertirse en el capitán de la Enterprise, Jim tuvo que ganarse el respeto y la admiración de la tripulación. ¿Cómo lo consiguió?
1. Chapter 1

Si a cualquiera de los tripulantes de la Enterprise bajo el mando de Pike le hubieran dicho que acabaría respetando al joven, alocado, y escandaloso James T. Kirk cómo capitán seguramente se hubiera reído antes de dar el hecho por imposible.

Pero así había sido.

Por extraño que pudiera parecer, el primero en aceptar a Jim cómo capitán fue Spock. Todo había sucedido tras los precipitados acontecimientos del Narada. Sin núcleo warp, con el casco de la nave agrietado, y todos los problemas técnicos posibles, Spock se sorprendió al ver entrar al capitán en funciones en el puente. Los pasos de Jim eran rápidos, su gesto determinado. Se sentó con una confianza desbordante en la silla de mando, apretó el intercomunicador, y comenzó a contactar con cada uno de los departamentos de la nave mientras solicitaba a su tripulación en el puente toda la información que eran capaces de darle. Durante dos horas distribuyó con maestría la carga de trabajo de la nave antes de dar por finalizado el turno alfa. Envió a todos los presentes a descansar y puso al día al relevo, el turno tau, para que comenzasen a funcionar cuanto antes.

–Capitán, ¿usted no va a descansar?– le preguntó Spock.

–Por supuesto, pero antes he de ir a ingeniería– dijo Jim levantándose para caminar junto a Spock, entrando en el turboascensor–. Scotty está teniendo problemas con varias turbinas, y apenas puede mantener la energía. Voy a ver si puedo ayudar.

–En ese caso me ofrezco para acompañar al capitán.

Jim negó con la cabeza.

–No, sé que usted necesita menos descanso que un humano, pero no deja de necesitarlo.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, el turboascensor se detuvo y Jim salió rápidamente de él rumbo al corazón de la nave. Por un instante Spock pudo ver la espalda del capitán, en ella aparecían tres manchas que oscurecían aún más su camiseta negra y que parecían haber dejado pegada la tela a la piel. Sin necesidad de un diagnóstico médico, Spock supo que aquellas eran manchas de sangre y se preguntó cómo habían llegado a la espalda del capitán.

Después de ocho horas de descanso, el turno alfa volvió al puente pues, en caso de emergencia, o tras un desastre cómo el acontecido, el grupo principal debía mantener una doble rotación, y no triple cómo era lo acostumbrado.

Al llegar al puente, y para sorpresa de todos, la silla principal no aparecía ocupada por el oficial Carrigan, encargado del grupo tau, sino por el propio Kirk que mantenía su concentración sobre varios padds que rodeaban su silla.

–¿Cuándo ha llegado?– preguntó Uhura en un susurro al compañero que iba a relevar al frente de las comunicaciones.

–No se ha ido– le contestó el hombre dando una larga mirada al capitán–. Llegó hace cosa de dos horas, después de estar ayudando con las reparaciones de los motores. Desde que regresó no ha parado de firmar órdenes, enviar informes, y hablar con la flota para ponerles al día de lo que ha pasado.

Uhura miró confundida hacia la silla antes de volverse hacia Spock. Una silenciosa comunicación se produjo entre ambos antes de que el Vulcano asintiese imperceptiblemente.

–Capitán– dijo el oficial de ciencia poniéndose junto a la silla del rubio. Ante la nula respuesta del más joven Spock volvió a llamarle, esta vez elevando la voz, hecho que hizo a Kirk saltar. El repentino moviendo pareció hacerle recordar sus heridas ya que no pudo disimular un gesto de dolor mientras tanteaba su costado.

–¿Sí, señor Spock?

–Capitán, según mis cálculos lleva usted más de setenta horas despierto. Es mi deber recordarle que la integridad del capitán es primordial para la nave.

–¿Cómo?– Jim parecía desconcertado al mirar a su alrededor–. ¿Ya han pasado ocho horas desde el cambio?

–Así es señor.

Pasándose una mano por los ojos Jim asintió.

–Está bien, le dejo al cargo del puente– le tendió un padd y remarcó las últimas anotaciones–. Scotty ha podido evaluar los daños, podrá restablecer la máxima potencia dentro de diez horas, por lo que alcanzaremos la tierra en tres días y media. Hasta entonces la prioridad es el abastecimiento de la enfermería y la comodidad del pueblo Vulcano. He distribuido a todos en las cubiertas superiores, y dejado con ellos a dos de nuestros enfermeros ya que han surgido algunos casos de estrés. Quiero que todos descansen y se sientan, dentro de lo posible, reconfortados.

Las palabras de Jim sorprendieron a Spock pues no esperaba que la atención del joven pudiese llegar hasta aquellos extremos. Los segundos de más que tardó en responder hicieron que Kirk le mirase preocupado.

–¿Está usted bien?

–Si capitán– tomó el padd de forma suave, algo que con el paso del tiempo Jim llegaría a identificar cómo una forma de gratitud por parte del Vulcano–. Me encargaré personalmente de ello. Ahora le sugiero que vaya a la enfermería para que puedan revisar sus heridas, y luego descanse.

–Sí, puede que ese sea mi itinerario– una sonrisa afloró en los labios de Kirk–. Spock, usted tiene el control.

El turno alfa fue tranquilo, tanto que a la hora y media Spock pudo llamar a la enfermería para interesarse por las lesiones de los capitanes.

–Spock a enfermería. Doctor McCoy, solicito los datos de la evaluación del capitán Pike y del capitán en funciones Kirk.

–El capitán Pike está despertando lentamente, pero aún tardará dos días en poder llegar a un estado consciente ya que ha de mantenerse sedado. En cuanto a Jim, él no ha venido.

–¿Puede comprobar que no le haya revisado otro facultativo y ya haya abandonado la enfermería?

Spock escuchó un par de tecleos rápidos antes de que una sarta de insultos fuesen lanzados a través del comunicador.

–No está aquí, y no lo ha estado. ¡Maldita sea!

–Voy a revisar las habitaciones del capitán– dijo Shock–. En cuanto le encuentre le haré ir a la enfermería.

Dejando el control del puente en Sulu, Spock fue a las habitaciones destinadas al capitán pero a mitad de camino detuvo sus pasos ya que Kirk no había sido asignado a aquellas habitaciones, ni tan siquiera a unos cuartos comunitarios ya que había subido en calidad de enfermo a la nave. Técnicamente Jim Kirk no tenía un lugar en el Enterprise. Dirigiéndose al panel más cercano, Shock comenzó a introducir diversas búsquedas hasta que una dio resultado y logró ubicar los últimos pasos registrados de Jim cerca del departamento de Scotty.

Al llegar a la zona de ingeniería Spock no tardó en ver una clara mejoría en la mayor parte de las estructuras sobre las que trabajaban más de la mitad del personal al cargo del escocés que ahora se acercaba a él.

–¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, primer oficial?

–Busco al capitán. Según mis datos ha estado aquí hace algo menos de trescientos minutos.

–Sí, nos ha ayudado con los paneles de las turbinas, pero hace un buen rato que no le veo, creo que finalmente se ido a dormir.

–¿Dónde le vio por última vez?

–Por allí– Scotty le indicó uno de los niveles superiores–. Si quiere mi consejo, empiece a buscar cerca de los tubos de agua, es uno de los lugares más tranquilos para dormir.

Preguntándose internamente acerca de los beneficios que tenía descansar cerca de un tubo de ayuda, y por qué el ingeniero jefe parecía creer en ellos, Spock subió por las pasarelas en busca del capitán.

Tras varios minutos su empresa tuvo éxito y encontró al capitán acurrucado contra uno de los tubos situados a ras de suelo. Más que dormir, Kirk parecía desmayado, la palidez de su rostro era notable, y las marcas sobre su piel resaltaban de forma alarmante, sobre todo alrededor de su cuello. Sabedor de que aquellas marcas las había causado él, Spock se reprendió mentalmente por su pasada pérdida de control y se agachó para despertar a su capitán.

–Capitán, capitán. Despierte capitán. Este no es un buen lugar para descansar.

Los ojos de Jim se abrieron, pero de forma lenta.

–¿Spock? ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Le buscaba capitán. Su jefe médico me informó de que no había ido aún por la enfermería.

Jim se llevó una mano a la frente.

–Es verdad. Se me ocurrió pasar por aquí, para comprobar el avance de las obras, el tiempo se me pasó y acabé acostándome un rato. Bones me va a matar.

–No creo que el oficial médico vaya a ser capaz de semejante acto, capitán.

–Tú no le conoces– murmuró Jim levantándose con trabajo–. ¿Cómo están las cosas en la nave?

–Bien capitán, de hecho es usted lo único que queda por comprobar.

–Dicho así suena muy mal– farfulló Jim bajando penosamente las escaleras para dirigirse al turboascensor.

–Es la verdad.

En cualquier otra circunstancia Jim habría replicado a su primer oficial, pero estaba demasiado cansado para elaborar una mordaz réplica y decidió ahorrar sus fuerzas. Entró en el turboascensor y miró con curiosidad a Spock.

–¿A dónde va?

–Con usted a la enfermería.

–No necesito una niñera.

–No soy una niñera. Tan sólo me aseguro de que el capitán sea revisado por la unidad médica.

El rubio trató de protestar pero el ascensor se detuvo en la enfermería antes de lo que él había calculado. Sin tiempo a reaccionar se vio arrastrado hacia la los dominios médicos por el agarre de Shock que rodeaba su codo con inaudita suavidad.

Tras varias horas, la enfermería lucía un aspecto mucho más tranquilo que horas atrás, lo que permitió que Bones les viese nada más entrar.

–Tráelo aquí– gruñó el médico indicando una de las tres camas libres.

–Hola Bones– le saludó alegremente Jim–. ¿Cómo está el capitán Pike?

–Mejor que tú– dijo sin miramientos Bones estudiando las lecturas que su tricoder le estaba mostrando–. Eres un imbécil.

–Gracias por tu recibimiento– dijo con ironía Jim.

–Si quieres te recibo con los brazos abiertos y una puta fanfarria para celebrar que andes por ahí con dos cosquillas rotas, la traquea inflamada, un esguince, las manos con principios de congelación, y tres laceraciones profundas en la espalda. ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste semejante lista de lesiones?

Mirando sus dedos, Jim pareció desconcertado hasta que recordó todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas.

–Delta Vega, fue allí. La cápsula de transporte me dejó en una grieta en el hielo y tuve que ascender a través de la pared de hielo. Luego tuve un pequeño encuentro con la fauna de la zona y caí por un desfiladero.

Bones le miró con una ceja alzada, pero al ver que su amigo no se reía supo que aquello no era una broma.

–¡Maldita sea Kirk!

Sin cuidado alguno dejó un hipo sobre el cuello del rubio que soltó un pequeño grito.

–Eso que pinchas con una aguja es mi cuello, ¡y duele!

–Pues haberlo pensado antes de ponerte a corretear por ahí herido.

–Hacía mi trabajo, por si no lo recuerdas ahora la Enterprise está bajo mi mando.

–Muy bien, gran capitán, ¿y que habría pasado si una de tus dos costillas rotas hubiese perforado tu pulmón en medio del puente?

–Qué tú me habrías salvado.

La respuesta de Kirk fue rápida y vino acompañada de una sincera sonrisa que hizo recordar a Spock que el hombre ante él apenas contaba con veintidós años.

–Estúpido mocoso– murmuró Bones comenzando a retirar la camiseta para tratar las heridas de la espalda.

A pesar del gesto osco del médico, Spock vio cómo este actuaba con un gran cuidado, especialmente cuando ayudó al capitán a tumbarse boca abajo para poder limpiar sus heridas. La cura duró casi media hora, tiempo durante el cual Spock asistió a la estoica actuación del capitán que sólo se permitió sisear un par de veces a pesar de que su gesto mostraba claramente su dolor.

Cuando el doctor terminó, Jim apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Aún así pidió a Spock que se acercase mientras McCoy iba a buscar el material que necesitaba para arreglar sus costillas.

–Spock, hazme un favor.

–Dígame capitán.

–No creo que tenga fuerzas para escapar de Bones hasta dentro de unas horas. Asegúrate de que Scotty recibe toda la ayuda posible. Comprueba el estado de nuestros invitados, y que el siguiente turno trate de reestablecer los escudos, no quiero que andemos paseando por el espacio sin defensa alguna.

–Lo haré capitán.

–Bien– murmuró Jim antes de cerrar los ojos.

Lo último que Spock vio fue el gesto resignado de McCoy al encontrar a su paciente dormido.

Siguiendo las órdenes de su capitán, Spock verificó la condición de sus compatriotas. Conversó en tono grave con su padre tratando de buscar un plan lógico al que ceñirse en cuanto la nave regresase a la Tierra hasta que Scotty le llamó desde la sala de máquinas. Fue hacia los dominios del ingeniero y se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que la energía había podido reestablecerse a toda la nave de forma fiable antes de lo esperado. Con la pequeña buena nueva, Spock volvió al puente y continuó su trabajo hasta que la voz de Checok le sacó de su pantalla.

–Capitán en el puente.

Se volvió y vio a Jim descendiendo las escaleras, tal y cómo lo había hecho horas atrás, pero esta vez con menos fuerza y un leve cojeo.

–Señor Spock, ¿cómo sigue la situación?

Situándose tras la silla del capitán, Spock procedió a dar su informe. Mientras hablaba siguió con interés las acciones de Jim que, con habilidad, abría, confirmaba y cerraba documentos en su padd. Al terminar su resumen Spock se inclinó sobre el capitán.

–¿Ha podido reposar el tiempo suficiente?– preguntó en voz baja el primer oficial– Me sorprende que el doctor McCoy le haya permitido abandonar la enfermería.

–No ha tenido más remedio. Mi condición está más que asegurada y mi presencia en la enfermería sólo mantenía ocupada una cama que otros necesitaban más que yo– se volvió y le dedicó una confiada sonrisa–. Espero que eso no suponga un problema para usted.

Spock no pudo evitar fijarse en la palidez del rostro del joven, pero asintió.

–Ninguno capitán.

–Perfecto. Pues pongámonos a trabajar.

Durante las ochenta horas de duró su viaje hasta la Tierra, Jim trabajó en todos los lugares de la nave con una energía contagiosa: ayudó a rehabilitar la sección de biología, reparó varios de los replicadores dañados de las cocinas, siguió los avances de Scotty y se mantuvo al tanto de cada nueva alta que se producía en la enfermería. Cuando la Tierra quedó a la vista, y las lanzaderas quedaron acopladas a la Enterprise para iniciar el descenso de sus tripulantes, Spock se acercó a su capitán.

–Es nuestro turno para ir a la Tierra, señor– el Vulcano le indicó uno de los transportes y Jim asintió.

Subieron a la pequeña nave y ocuparon dos sitios contiguos.

–Espero que el capitán pueda reducir su actividad los próximos días– dijo Spock–. El descanso le será beneficioso.

Su compañero suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

–¿De verdad lo crees?

–Por supuesto. Poder dormir permite al cuerpo recargarse de energía para afrontar las horas de los días venideros, y el reposo deja que la mente descanse y se libere de las sobrecargas diarias que conllevan puestos de alta responsabilidad.

–Tus palabras son tan cálidas cómo un granizado– rió Jim–. La verdad es que no quiero descansar pues eso liberará mi mente, y no quiero pensar.

–¿Por qué señor?

Jim se movió para fijar sus pupilas azules en las suyas.

–El ataque de Nero sesgó con un único movimiento a la mitad de nuestra flota. Naves enteras desaparecieron y con ellas nuestros amigos, compañeros… demasiados muertos.

La respuesta de su capitán hizo tambalear su lógica y, por un instante, Spock no supo que decir. Durante los últimos días el hombre a su lado le había sorprendido de tantas maneras que ahora se veía incapaz de construir una réplica y sólo pudo mirarle con atención.

–Maldita sea, maldita sea– la voz del doctor McCoy le hizo regresar a la realidad, el médico acababa de entrar a la lanzadera dejándose caer al lado de Jim– Malditos sean estos transportes, maldita sea la flota estelar, maldito sea el universo.

La risa de Jim llenó la lanzadera.

–Vamos Bones, serán apenas unos minutos y ya estaremos en casa.

–Eso si no morimos antes– gruñó el médico abrochándose de forma osca el cinturón de seguridad.

Jim no tardó en iniciar una serie de comentarios cuyo único fin era calmar al angustiado médico de la Enterprise y aliviar el ambiente de la lanzadera pues todos sabían que, por fin, el viaje tocaba a su fin. La voz de Jim no llenó sólo el silencio sino que logró que otros más se uniesen a la conversación y Spock se encontró sorprendido por dos razones: la constante preocupación de su capitán por todos aquellos que le rodeaban, y el hecho de que en algún momento había pasado a considerarlo "su capitán".


	2. El Inicio, capítulo 2

El desembarco en San Francisco fue rápido pues según los pies de Jim tocaron tierra firme dos funcionarios de la flota estelar le escoltaron fuera del embarcadero hasta el edificio principal de la academia en dónde sus superiores le esperaban con impaciencia.

El interrogatorio del alto mando se prolongó a lo largo de diez horas durante las cuales Jim se vio obligado a explicar lo que había pasado desde su accidentado embarque en la Enterprise hasta el momento del atraque en el puerto estelar. Tras un breve receso para comer, o cenar pues Jim había perdido la noción del tiempo, todos los almirantes iniciaron una ronda de preguntas que parecía no tener fin y que terminó con un agotado Jim invitado a esperar fuera mientras sus superiores tomaban una decisión acerca de su futuro.

Dejándose caer en uno de los bancos del pasillo, Jim se imaginó lejos de allí, durmiendo bajo unas cálidas mantas y sin dolor de cabeza. Durante las últimas horas, y mientras comprendía que seguramente la Enterprise no fuese a volver a quedar bajo su mando, la presión tras las cuencas oculares se había ido haciendo mayor y ahora podía sentir las pulsaciones martilleándole los ojos.

Tomó aire lentamente y sacó su padd. Varias luces parpadeaban, pero una era de un color diferente, verde, lo que significaba que había un mensaje entrante de su familia. Lo abrió el primero y descubrió que era de su hermano, Sam ya se había enterado lo que había sucedido y le exigía ponerse en contacto con él de inmediato. Sintiéndose sin ganas de levantarse para ir a una estación de comunicación, reinició el padd entrando directamente a través de los códigos de programación, alteró varios de ellos, conectó su frecuencia a las de la academia, y marcó el código de comunicación de Sam.

–¿Sí? ¿Jim? ¡Jim! ¿Estás bien?

La imagen que había conseguido en el padd era difusa, el pequeño aparato electrónico apenas tenía potencia para soportar una conexión cómo la que acababa de enlazarle pues Sam no se encontraba en la Tierra, sino en Daren, una colonia a varios sistemas solares de distancia. Pero aún así logró ver el rostro de su hermano y el alivio en el.

–Hola Sam, sí, estoy bien. No he podido llamarte antes. Acabo de salir de una reunión y no tenía permitido comunicarme con nadie del exterior.

–Lo sé. Llamé a la academia para pedir tu ubicación. Me dijeron que habías desembarcado pero que aún estabas de servicio. ¿Qué pasó? Las noticias dicen que has capitaneado la Enterprise y salvado la Tierra.

–Algo así. Es una historia demasiado larga y complicada.

–¿Estás bien? Suenas abatido– Sam dio un pequeño golpe a su pantalla–. ¿Y por qué la conexión es tan mala?

–Estoy desde mi padd, y sí, estoy de una pieza, pero cansado.

–Bien, tú quédate ahí, pediré un transporte a la Tierra de inmediato.

–No hace falta Sam, puedes ver que estoy bien, y si dudas te enviaré el informe médico.

Se escuchó un suspiro en el otro lado del padd.

–Le enviaré un mensaje a mamá diciéndole que estás bien, pero envíale tú otro o te azotará cuando te vea por haberla preocupado.

–¿Siguen en la periferia, no?

–Sí, el mensaje tardará en llegarle, pero envíalo.

–Lo haré. Ahora te dejo. Volveré a llamarte en uno o dos días.

–De acuerdo, procura no meterte en líos hasta entonces.

–Siempre.

–Cuídate hermanito.

–Lo haré– Jim le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermano y cortó la comunicación.

Dudó que hacer a continuación, tal vez un paseo le sentaría bien, pero pronto lo desechó y volvió a su padd: si quería demostrar que era válido cómo capitán debía comenzar haciéndose cargo de la infinidad de trabajo que aún quedaba por hacer.

Sin alzar los ojos de la pantalla sintió cómo los rayos del sol comenzaban a atenuarse y la noche se apresuraba a cubrir los jardines tras las cristaleras. Tan absorto estaba en su trabajo que, cuando un funcionario le avisó para volver a entrar en el salón, se sorprendió de que volviese a ser de día.

El almirante Archer fue el que tomó la palabra en cuanto Kirk se situó frente al tribunal del alto mando. El joven podía ver cómo los labios del hombre se movían, decenas de palabras estaban siendo pronunciadas, pero un terror sin igual se había apoderado de él al comprender que estaban dictando su futuro dentro o fuera de la flota estelar.

–…y debido a que nuestras pérdidas son tantas, no podemos prescindir de nadie, y menos de usted. Por eso, James Tiberius Kirk, en cuanto complete las pruebas finales del curso académico en vigor, el consejo aprobará su promoción a capitán, dejando en sus manos la nave Enterprise.

Desde el momento en el que su cerebro pudo comprender lo que acababa de oír, Jim no pudo pensar en otra cosa mientras sus labios se alzaban en una tonta sonrisa que fue incapaz de borrar de su cara aún cuando la reunión concluyó.

Salió al jardín central de la academia y tomó aire cómo si no hubiera respirado en mucho tiempo. ¡Él iba a convertirse en capitán! ¡Y nada más y nada menos que de la mejor nave de toda la flota!

Aún con una incipiente migraña amenazando con hacerle caer al suelo, Jim rió: Lo había conseguido.

Además, por lo que el consejo le había dejado entender, su tripulación iba a llevar el mismo sino. Su sonrisa se ensanchó ante tal pensamiento. Pensó en sus compañeros, en dónde estarían ahora. A todos les habían estado esperando cuando la lanzadera aterrizó en el muelle, así que ahora estarían siendo arropados por la calidez de sus familias. Echó a andar hacia el edificio de residencia pues él no tenía dónde ir: Sam estaba en otro planeta y su madre estaba en una misión anual. Su mejor opción era su habitación de cadete, aún registrada con su nombre y el de Bones. Entró en ella y suspiró ante la familiaridad de la estancia, sólo alterada por algunas prendas de Bones que aparecían dispersas en su zona de la habitación, cómo si hubiera entrado y salido de ella con demasiada prisa.

Dejó su bolsa a un lado y fue hacia el baño. Se dio una ducha sónica y se puso un viejo pantalón de chándal y una camiseta antes de tirarse sobre su cama. Sentir su piel limpia, y el reposo merecido que acababa de obtener su espalda, hicieron que su dolor de cabeza se atenuase, al menos hasta el límite de lo soportable.

* * *

–Jim, Jim. Vamos Jim, despierta.

La insistencia de la voz era tal que Jim se vio obligado a abrir los ojos.

–¿Qué… qué pasa?– logró mascullar.

–Estás durmiendo sobre las mantas y tu piel está demasiado fría. Ayúdame a ponerte bajo ellas y podrás volver a dormir.

–¿Bones?– Jim parpadeó un par de veces pero fue incapaz de abrir por completo los ojos, el dolor de cabeza era demasiado.

–El mismo– dijo entredientes el médico empujando a Jim a una posición sentada aprovechando la relativa consciencia de este–. Vamos, ahora bajo las mantas

Tapó al joven y le ayudó a tumbarse de nuevo.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Cuidar del idiota de mi capitán. Supuse que no habrías descansado desde nuestra llegada y que acabarías por arrastrarte hasta aquí. Acerté.

–Pero, ¿y Joanna?

–Joanna se irá en la tarde, tiene que regresar a la escuela. Vendrá a verte, tiene muchas ganas de saludarte.

–Hace mucho que no la veo– admitió el rubio. La presión de algo metálico contra su cuello le hizo volverse hacia su amigo–. ¿Qué…?

–Sé que tienes migraña, esto te aliviará– el médico pulsó el hipo y casi de inmediato el rostro de Jim comenzó a relajarse–. ¿Mejor?

–Sí– masculló Jim.

–No te quitará por completo el dolor, pero descansarás mucho mejor.

El sueño nublaba su mente, pero Jim luchó contra él y tomó la muñeca de Bones con su mano.

–El consejo ha decidido mi futuro: me quedó con la Enterprise.

–Así debía ser– dijo Bones mostrándole una sonrisa y enseñándole un sobre que había permanecido doblado en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón–. Por mi parte la flota estelar me invita a convertirme en el médico jefe de la Enterprise, siempre y cuando su capitán así lo desee.

La alegría de Jim fue completa.

–Entonces ya podemos decir que lo conseguimos– Jim cerró los ojos sin perder su sonrisa.

–Sí muchacho, eso parece. Ahora descansa, te lo has ganado.

Jim asintió levemente y trató de agradecer a Bones todo lo que había hecho por él, pero el sueño le venció.

Cuando volvió a despertar Jim notó algo sedoso en su cara. Abrió los ojos y vio una mata de pelo castaño, sintió un pequeño cuerpo recostado junto al suyo y sonrió pasando un brazo sobre él.

–¡Tío Jim!

La pequeña Joanna, al notar que Jim estaba ya despierto, no dudó en abalanzarse sobre él. Jim le hizo cosquillas y pronto las risas de ambos llenaron el pequeño cuarto.

–Despacio Jojo– dijo Bones llegando hasta ellos–. Tío Jim aún está recuperándose del viaje.

Haciendo caso de las palabras de su padre, Joanna volvió a tumbarse junto a Jim, pero esta vez abrazándole con cuidado.

–¿Qué tal has estado enanita?

–Bien tío Jim. Ya nos han dado las notas y he sacado todo sobresalientes y notables.

–¿Todo? ¡Vaya! Eso es estupendo Joanna– dejó un beso sobre el cabello de la niña.

–Tengo que irme– dijo la niña haciendo un puchero–. Yo quería quedarme más tiempo, pero mamá dice que tengo que regresar al colegio.

–Y has de hacerlo, las clases son muy importantes.

–Pero he estado poco tiempo con papá, y menos contigo.

–Lo sé, para compensarte prometo avisarte cuando volvamos a estar de permiso.

–Eso espero– dijo con gracia Joanna, sacando una sonrisa a ambos hombres. Se enderezó sobre sus brazos y dejó un beso en la mejilla de Jim–. Mejórate pronto tío.

–Con besos cómo el que me acabas de dar es imposible que no lo logre– Jim la envolvió en sus brazos antes de dejarla ir junto a su padre que la alzó en cuello.

–Voy a llevarla con mi hermana. En cuanto estén en el transbordador regresaré.

–No tengas prisa Bones, estaré bien.

Vio cómo ambos abandonaban su habitación y sonrió viendo el gesto de Joanna, que se despedía de él agitando su pequeña manita.

Una vez a solas, Jim volvió a cubrirse con las mantas. No tardó en caer en un leve sueño del que salió cuando la puerta se abrió.

–¿Bones? ¿Qué haces ya aquí?

–¿Ya? Si han pasado dos horas desde que fui a llevar a Joanna con mi hermana.

Mirando el reloj de la mesita Jim comprobó la hora. Debía de haberse quedado dormido. Bostezó y se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos para retirar los últimos rastros de sueño.

–¿Cómo está el capitán Pike?

–Sigue mejorando. Ya ha recobrado plenamente sus facultades mentales, pero ahora se enfrenta a una larga recuperación física.

–Estoy seguro de que saldrá adelante– Jim se puso en pie y fue hacia el cuarto de baño–. Voy a ir a verle ahora.

–Entonces te acompaño, tengo que pasar por mi despacho y terminar algunos informes.

Después de asearse y tras ingerir un café y un bol de frutas, bajo amenaza de un sinfín de hipos por parte de Bones si no comía, Jim abandonó junto a su amigo el edificio residencial y fueron hacia el hospital. Bones le dejó en la puerta que daba a la zona en la que había sido ingresado Pike instándole a buscarle en cuanto terminase de hablar con el capitán.

En la antesala de la habitación personas conversaban en voz baja. La primera en verle fue una mujer con un gran parecido a Pike y que Jim había visto en algunas de las fotos que su mentor tenía en su despacho, se trataba de la hermana de Pike.

–Señora– Jim inclinó la cabeza ante ella– He venido para interesarme por el estado de su hermano.

–No hacen faltas tantas formalidades, cadete Kirk– la mujer le estrechó la mano– Mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti. Siempre dijo que tenías algo especial, algo que te hacía diferente, y me alegro de ello pues has logrado salvarle.

–He de decir que para lograr semejante empresa recibí mucha ayuda por parte de la tripulación de la Enterprise. Todos queríamos traer de vuelta a nuestro capitán.

–Y no sabes cuanto me alegro de que lo consiguieseis– le acompañó hasta la puerta que daba a la habitación–. Adelante, aún está despierto.

Kirk le dio las gracias y entró en la habitación, una estancia completamente blanca con una única cama médica en la que reposaba el capitán Pike que, tal y cómo había dicho su hermana, permanecía despierto aún lejos de las garras del sueño.

–Señor, se ve cómo si un enjambre klingon le hubiese pasado por encima– le dijo Jim a modo de saludo acercándose hasta la cama.

–¿En serio?– Pike hizo cómo que revisaba el estado de su cuerpo–. Pues la verdad es que me veo mucho mejor que tú cuando sales con el culo pateado de un bar.

–Touché– dijo Rim sentándose a su lado–. ¿Cómo se encuentra señor?

–Mejor de lo que esperaba. Salvo el problema en la médula, que requerirá de tratamiento, el resto de magulladuras han sido eliminadas.

–Es una buena noticia.

–Sí, pero dime, ¿cómo está nuestra nave?– la miraba cohibida de Jim hizo que Pike riese–. Vamos hijo, sé que tienes el mando de la Enterprise.

–Sí señor, me lo comunicaron hace unas horas. Yo sé que es su nave y…

–Déjate de historias Kirk: la Enterprise es de su capitán, y ese eres tú. Te has ganado ese derecho. Ahora dime, ¿está de una pieza?

–Bueno, casi.

–¿Cómo que casi?

–Si nos referimos a la estructura sí, hemos logrado regresar con ella, salvo algún que otro panel. Pero en cuanto a que estuviese completa… tuvimos que deshacernos del motor warp para poder salir del agujero negro que amenazaba con tragarnos junto al Narada.

–¿Te deshiciste del warp?

–Era nuestra única oportunidad.

–Santos cielos muchacho, ¿sabes cuanto cuesta uno de esos motores?

–Sí señor, pero en comparación con lo que costaría una nueva Enterprise hemos salido ahorrando unos cuantos cientos de millones.

Pike rió de forma abierta, pero el esfuerzo le pasó factura y pronto su risa se convirtió en tos. Jim vertió un poco de agua en un vaso y se la acercó al capitán.

–¿Mejor?– le preguntó cuando la tos cesó y el contenido del vaso fue vaciado.

–Sí, pero recuerda que no me ría hasta que me den el alta. ¿Has hablado ya con tu madre?

–No, aún no. Su nave está en la periferia del sistema Hialero, supongo que le enviaré un mensaje pulsado, así cuando vuelva a estar en la zona comunicada podrá ponerse en contacto conmigo.

–Hazlo. ¿Y Sam?

–He hablado con él. Quería venir para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero no está en Iowa, sino en la colonia de Daren. Le dije que era absurdo que hiciese semejante viaje sólo para comprobar que no le estaba mintiendo.

–Es tu hermano, es normal que se preocupe, ¿o acaso no lo harías tú si la situación fuese al revés?

–Supongo que sí– admitió a regañadientes el rubio.

–Creo que por hoy no puedo darte una mejor conversación– admitió el capitán comenzando a sentir los efectos del cansancio.

–No se preocupe señor, vendré mañana para molestarle otro poco.

–Ojala todas las molestias que tengo fuesen cómo la que tú me produces– Pike le miró a los ojos–. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Jim.

La emoción cerró la garganta de Jim que sólo puso asentir torpemente a las palabras de su mentor, a cuyo lado se quedó hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se volvió acompasada.

Despidiéndose de los familiares de Pike, Jim dejó las estancias y fue al despacho de Bones. El médico estaba enfrascado en la lectura de varios documentos que ocupaban su mesa casi por completo.

–¿Te queda mucho?

–No, sólo he de firmar estas actas y listo.

Jim se acercó hasta el escritorio y ojeó lo que su compañero estaba haciendo.

–Bones, eso son… ¿defunciones?

–Me temo que sí, chico. La flota no ha tenido personal suficiente para hacer frente a todo el trabajo médico que el ataque del Narada en la zona de Vulcano dejó. Todos estamos echando una mano para que las familias puedan recuperar los restos de sus seres queridos.

Caminando hacia la ventana, Jim se apoyó a un lado y contempló el anochecer.

–¿Cuántas bajas tuvimos en total?

–Demasiadas– dijo McCoy entre dientes.

–¿Cuál es la cifra?

–No es necesario que te tortures con ella.

–Quiero saberlo.

–Mil ciento treinta y cuatro, esas fueron las bajas– McCoy prosiguió con su trabajo, pero al ver que Jim no replicaba se volvió hacia él–. ¿Jim?

–Estoy bien Bones, sólo pensaba.

–¿En qué?

–En las pérdidas. De la que volvía a la habitación para dormir me fijé que en las puertas de nuestro pasillo los nombres de algunos de nuestros compañeros ya han sido borrados. Hebert murió, Marion también, incluso Gaila.

–Lo lamento Jim, con todo lo que ha pasado no he tenido tiempo para pensar…– chascó la lengua y tiró el padd sobre la mesa–. Maldita sea.

–No te preocupes, Bones. Aunque parezca injusto, hasta ahora no hemos tenido tiempo para llorar a los muertos.

El médico trabajó con rapidez, ordenó los documentos, apagó los padds y tomó su chaqueta antes de arrastrar a Jim fuera del despacho.

–¿Qué haces?

–Sacarte de aquí– gruñó McCoy– Tal y cómo has dicho hay que llorar a los caídos y sólo hay una forma de hacerlo: abriremos la mejor botella de whisky que encontremos en la ciudad y brindaremos en su honor.

* * *

Evitando ir a sitios excesivamente concurridos, Jim y Leonard entraron en uno de los bares que solían frecuentar cuando querían simplemente conversar sin el estridente sonido de la música. El aire antiguo del lugar, que semejaba ser un bar del siglo XX, era en cierto modo acogedor, los camareros agradables, y los parroquianos tranquilos. Fueron a la barra y pidieron dos whiskys.

–Por los caídos– dijo Jim alzando el vaso y chocándolo contra el de su amigo.

Bebieron un buen trago antes de volver a brindar.

–Y por los que estamos vivos.

El whisky se terminó y pidieron una segunda ronda.

–¡Capitán!– Jim sintió que le palmeaban el hombro y se giró para encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de Sulu–. Doctor McCoy, que sorpresa encontrarles aquí.

–Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué haces en uno de nuestros refugios?

–Precisamente eso: refugiarme. Muchos de los lugares a los que solíamos ir están cercados de periodistas. La hazaña de la Enterprise no ha dejado indiferente a nadie y ahora parece que todo el mundo quiere saber quienes somos y por que acabamos en esa nave– Sulu se encogió de hombros–. Es demasiado, así que decidí venir con Uhura aquí– indicó una mesa en la que la mujer estaba jugueteando con un comunicador ajena aún a su presencia–. ¿Por qué no venís a sentaros con nosotros?

Tomando sus vasos ambos acompañaron a Sulu, saludaron a Uhura y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa.

Con una naturalidad asombrosa la conversación comenzó a fluir. Pronto Jim se encontró inmerso en varias de las anécdotas acontecidas durante su misión, sonriendo con cariño ante los recuerdos de la emoción de Chekov cuando logró salvarles a él y a Sulu de una muerte segura tras su caída de la plataforma, rememorando la furia de Pike cuando descubrió que estaba en la nave, y riendo ante las magulladuras que había conseguido en Delta Vega.

–No es gracioso– dijo McCoy– Podían haberte costado la vida.

–Pero para eso estas tú. ¿De que serviría tener al mejor médico de la flota si no se le permite demostrar su habilidad?

Uhura y Sulu rieron mientras McCoy refunfuñaba. Jim estaba a punto de replicarle al doctor cuando alguien más se unió a ellos en la mesa.

–Buenas noches, me alegra verles doctor McCoy, señor Sulu, Capitán.

Con su acostumbrada neutralidad Spock tomó asiento junto a Uhura.

–Vaya, no esperaba verte por aquí– dijo McCoy dando un trago a su whisky.

–No suelo frecuentar estos lugares de ocio y recreo– admitió el oficial–. Pero supuse que estarían aquí y mi intención era mantener una conversación con el capitán Kirk.

–Pues adelante– Jim abrió los brazos–. Soy todo tuyo– se inclinó hacia delante y le guiñó un ojo a Uhura– Siempre y cuando la bella oficial de comunicaciones me lo permita.

La mujer rodó los ojos, pero con una sonrisa en los labios pues cada vez se acostumbraba más a las bromas de Jim.

–Creo que voy a pedir otra ronda– dijo Uhura– ¿Lo mismo para todos?

Los presentes asintieron y Sulu se puso en pie para acompañarla.

–Verá señor Kirk, quería informarle de que he retirado mi denuncia con respecto a su prueba en el kobayashi maru.

Jim le miró desconcertado, y cruzó una mirada de incredulidad con Bones.

–No es que no me agrade escuchar eso pero no me lo esperaba– le dijo Jim– ¿Puedo saber por que ha cambiado de opinión?

–La denuncia fue interpuesta por que su forma de resolverla era una trampa. Creía que usted lo había hecho con ese fin, el del simple sabotaje, pero he visto que su intención no era tal y me ha quedado demostrado durante los días que hemos servido juntos.

–Vaya, gracias Spock, me alegra saber que no crees que sea un vulgar tramposo.

–No lo creo así, señor.

–Era ironía– dijo McCoy– Jim estaba…– la mirada de Spock estaba clavada en él, mostrando gran interés por sus palabras. McCoy suspiró–. Da igual, déjalo.

El grupo se mantuvo conversando hasta casi las tres de la madrugada, momento en el que decidieron despedirse. Junto a Bones, Jim caminó de regreso a su habitación. Avanzaban en un cómodo silencio que sólo se rompió cuando Jim se detuvo para observar el cielo sobre ellos.

–¿Qué ves con tanto interés?– le preguntó Bones situándose a su lado.

–Estrellas Bones, miles de estrellas. ¿Cuántas habrá?

–Eso es algo que tú sabrás mejor que yo, recuerda que soy doctor, sólo sé cuantos huesos debe tener tu cuerpo.

Jim rió y alzo su brazo derecho cómo si quisiera atrapar una de las estrellas entre sus dedos.

–Somos afortunados.

–¿A que te refieres muchacho?

–Pocos pueden tener un hogar cómo el nuestro: el espacio, un hogar sin límites, sin fronteras.

Bones desvió su atención de las estrellas y miró a su compañero que de pronto no parecía un alocado joven de Iowa con tendencia a las peleas de bar. No. A su lado estaba Jim T. Kirk: el salvador del capitán Pike, el héroe de la Tierra, el prodigio que había hecho regresar a la Enterprise de un final seguro, el hombre que había comenzado a escribir su historia con letras de oro. La inmensidad del hombre hizo a McCoy sentirse pequeño, casi ridículo, y sin embargo una parte de él era feliz pues, a pesar de todo, junto a él se hallaba su mejor amigo.

* * *

Aunque el curso en la academia se había interrumpido cuando a Jim aún le quedaban siete meses para enfrentarse a sus pruebas finales sus profesores accedieron, por petición del consejo de la flota, a preparar sus pruebas de aptitud. No fue sorpresa para nadie que Jim aprobase con unas calificaciones brillantes, tal y cómo había superado cada uno de sus cursos en la academia, por lo que su ascenso fue aprobado y la ceremonia de graduación programa para el día siguiente.

Nunca antes un ascenso se había producido con tal celeridad, pero tal y cómo Jim pudo saber horas después: el Enterprise tenía que partir cuando antes. Fue el vicealmirante Nakamura quien le entregó un padd codificado con su nueva misión que debía iniciarse en tres días. Jim la ojeó de camino a su propia graduación y frunció levemente el ceño al ver la lista de trescientos cincuenta tripulantes con los que la Enterprise había sido finalmente dotada. Sin duda alguna tendría que "modificarla", pero eso no sería hasta que oficialmente fuese capitán, algo que estaba a punto de suceder.

La ceremonia de graduación de Jim fue breve y sobria, algo que no importó al nuevo capitán. Escuchó las palabras que sus superiores amablemente le dirigieron recordándole de forma velada que ahora era un capitán estelar y no debía poner a su tripulación, nave, ni a él mismo en peligro innecesario. Jim asentía por inercia más que por convicción: siempre que lo creyese conveniente se lanzaría a las puertas del mismísimo infierno para mantener a salvo a sus compañeros y a su nave.

Después de los discursos, Jim se presentó ante Pike, obligado a permanecer en silla de ruedas, y tomó el relevó del Enterprise entre los aplausos de todos los presentes en el gran salón de actos de la academia. Jim no tuvo que buscar en demasía entre la gente para encontrar en las primeras filas a la mayor parte de sus compañeros de puente; un reconfortante calor inundó su pecho.

Cómo solía ser habitual, después de un ascenso de la capitanía la academia ofreció una recepción en honor de los nuevos capitanes, en este caso de Jim, que durante varios minutos estrechó manos, saludó a conocidos, memorizó los nombres de todos aquellos que le estaban siendo presentados, y soportó de forma estoica las idas y venidas de los oficiales a su alrededor hasta que vio su oportunidad: escabulléndose de las últimas felicitaciones, Jim salió del salón principal y fue hacia uno de los balcones en los que el almirante Archer conversaba con dos capitanes. Tras un intercambio de saludos Jim consiguió quedarse a solas con el almirante.

–¿Cómo se siente en su nuevo puesto, capitán?

–Increíblemente bien– dijo el joven observando los galones de capitán–. Este traje me queda perfecto.

–Veo que su peculiar sentido del humor sigue intacto.

–Lo tomaré cómo un cumplido señor. Y ahora me gustaría abusar de su generosidad.

–Algo así me temía. Dime que quieres.

–He visto la lista de tripulantes de la Enterprise y no he visto el nombre del señor Scott en ella.

–Considerando su retiro forzoso de la flota es normal que no lo haya visto.

–Señor, sé lo que Scotty le hizo a su perro. Fue un terrible suceso, sin duda alguna. Pero Scotty es el creador de la ecuación de salto warp. En mi informe le dije que él fue capaz de implementarla en el Enterprise, si trabajase nuevamente en la primera línea podría usar la fórmula en todas las naves y dispondríamos de un transporte en salto warp.

–¿Estás tratando de sobornarme?– le preguntó Archer alzando una ceja.

–Sí señor.

El almirante no esperaba la sincera respuesta de Jim. Lanzó un gruñido.

–Los jóvenes de hoy ya no tenéis sutileza, ni tacto– hizo una mueca de fastidio– Está bien, tendrás al señor Scott con dos condiciones: Quiero ese salto en todas nuestras naves y al señor Scott lo más lejos de mi persona, y de mis perros, que sea posible.

–Por supuesto señor. Gracias por su comprensión y generosidad– le dijo Jim poniéndose nuevamente en marcha.

–Lo que digas, pero no lo olvides: las fórmulas, en las naves. ¡Ya!

–Sí señor– gritó Jim saliendo ya del salón, y seguido por las miradas curiosas de los que habían podido escuchar la última voz de Archer.

La posibilidad de tener a Scotty en la nave hizo que Jim corriese hasta los hangares, a los que entró son una amplia sonrisa. Recorrió varios de los muelles y fue hasta uno de los últimos y más espaciosos, el destinado a la carga de suministros de la Enterprise y que en ese momento tenía cuatro lanzaderas de transporte en abastecimiento. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar y no tardó en dar con Scotty, el ingeniero mantenía un gesto taciturno mientras revisaba un plano de lo que parecía ser un contendor de dilitio.

–Scotty, ¡Scotty!– ante sus voces el hombre alzó el rostro y le miró con interés.

–Capitán, ¿qué le trae por aquí?

–El interés, me preguntaba que ibas a hacer los próximos meses.

–Pues si mal no recuerdo voy a ser enviado a una colonia más cercana y, afortunadamente, sin hielo, para seguir un proceso climático repleto de tormentas. Apasionante– terminó de decir haciendo un mohín.

–Vaya, yo que venía a ofrecerte el puesto de ingeniero jefe en la Enterprise– Jim se encogió de hombros y puso su mejor cara de inocencia–. Pero veo que tienes ansia por iniciarte en el estudio de la meteorología así que…

–¿Qué? ¿La Enterprise? ¿Ingeniero en la Enterprise?– Scotty tomó a Jim por los hombros–. ¿Se está burlando capitán?

–No señor– Jim sonrió–. Bienvenido a la Enterprise señor Montgomery.


	3. El Inicio, capítulo 3

El embarque de la Enterprise se produjo bajo una lluvia de flases. La flota estelar había anunciado la inminente partida de su buque insignia bajo las órdenes del capitán Kirk. El recuerdo del sacrificio del padre de Jim, así cómo sus propias acciones en la lucha contra Nero, hicieron que su nombre pronto fuese asociado con el adjetivo de "héroe", una de las razones por las que la flota había permitido la presencia de periodistas en la entrada de los muelles: Un precoz capitán, al mando de la más joven de las tripulaciones, transmitía a la ciudadanía un mensaje de nuevos tiempos en la armada estelar. El repentino interés por aquellos que iban a partir en la Enterprise hizo que Jim se viera ascendiendo a su propia nave bajo un continúo bombardeo de preguntas, en su mayor parte impertinentes y relacionadas con las escasas informaciones que se habían filtrado a la prensa acerca de su vida: su costumbre de frecuentar bares, las peleas que había tenido, su descaro ante la autoridad académica… A pesar de todo, Jim tomó transporte con una gran sonrisa y dando las gracias a todos por su presencia en el puerto.

Una vez en la nave saludó a todos cuantos se cruzaron con él en su breve camino hasta sus habitaciones, ante las que se detuvo un instante. Tras el enfrentamiento contra la Narada Jim, a pesar de actuar cómo el capitán de la nave, se había visto incapaz de entrar en las habitaciones para él destinadas, ocupar el lugar que le correspondía a Pike estando el hombre en la nave era inconcebible para él por lo que aceptó emplear el sofá de las habitaciones de Bones, dotadas con aquella comodidad para corresponder a su rango de jefe médico. Comprendiendo lo que significaba cruzar el umbral de la puerta ante él, Jim tecleó el código de acceso y entró en las que desde ese instante serían sus habitaciones portando como único equipaje dos bolsas en las que había metido todas sus pertenencias.

Lo primero con lo que Jim se encontró fue con un pequeño recibidor con cuatro sillas, una mesa, y dos armarios empotrados en el casco. Todo estaba atornillado al suelo y había sido meticulosamente abrillantado. Cruzó el recibidor y se encontró con una antesala que daba a tres estancias, todas cubiertas por un material que lucía cómo la madera y que le daba al conjunto de estancias un aire muy acogedor al que Jim supo que no tardaría en acostumbrarse. La de la izquierda era una biblioteca llena de mapas estelares, libros de historia astronómica, y tratados políticos de las razas más importantes con las que la flota estelar ya había tenido contacto. Repasó el título de varios libros reconociendo la mayoría. A pesar de su nefasta fama en la academia manejaba los conceptos históricos y culturales de sus vecinos estelares con facilidad. La estancia opuesta era un despacho presidido por una gran mesa de vieja madera, tras la que se atisbaba una cómoda silla y frente a la cual se situaban dos sillas más sencillas pero con el mismo aspecto de comodidad. También había dos sillones alrededor de una mesa de licores con forma de globo terráqueo y una ventana cubierta en aquellos momentos y que Jim supo que daba al espacio. Fue a la última estancia y encontró su habitación: a la izquierda tenía un amplio sofá de color crema, y a la derecha una gran cama desde la que podía ver los ventanales que en este caso sí estaban abiertos permitiéndole ver la oscuridad que rodeaba a la estación espacial. Sonrió imaginando cómo sería poder dormirse cada día del resto de su vida viendo la inmensidad del espacio. Dos puertas ganaron su atención en la última de las paredes, una daba acceso al baño en el que se sorprendió al ver no sólo una ducha sónica, sino también una bañera de agua que le hizo felicitarse a si mismo por semejante lujo. La segunda puerta era corredera y al deslizarla reveló ante él su armario que ya estaba bastante ocupado. Repasó el contenido y contó tres uniformes para diario, dos de gala, cuatro conjuntos para hacer deporte, seis pares de zapatos, dos de deportivas, y un cajón entero de ropa interior con el logo de la flota estelar.

–Esto sí que será ir combinado hasta la médula– masculló el rubio ordenando en las baldas las ropas que había llevado en una de sus bolsas antes de vestirse.

Se puso uno de los uniformes ordinarios y observó su figura en el espejo del baño: verse con la camisa dorada sobre sus hombros le hizo sentir el hombre más feliz del universo.

Antes de abandonar sus cuartos colocó sus escasas pertenencias: una veintena de libros que llenaron una de las estanterías de su habitación, tres padds que dejó sobre su mesita, y un dibujo que Joanna le había hecho antes de partir y en el que aparecía ella, Bones, y el mismo, ante una nave con una forma similar a la Enterprise. Jim no lo había dudado y había enmarcado la imagen, ahora esta descansaba sobre su escritorio. Satisfecho con los pequeños cambios que había hecho en las estancias, Jim salió de las mismas y puso rumbo al corazón de la nave.

–Kepitan in il puente.

Todos se cuadraron ante él tras el anuncio de Checok. Miró uno a uno a sus compañeros de puente antes de asentir conforme.

–Descansen señores.

Cómo si toda su vida hubiese hecho aquello, Jim descendió los cuatro escalones y recorrió la distancia que le separaba de la silla central en la que se sentó disfrutando del placer que le producía el contacto de su cuerpo con la cómoda tapicería negra.

–Señor Sulu, estado de la nave.

–Tripulación embarcada, todos en sus puestos. Sistemas de navegación operativos al cien por cien.

–Perfecto, Chekov, ¿cómo se encuentran nuestros departamentos?

–Listos kepitain– dijo el ruso verificando uno a uno cada departamento– Todas las sicciones se encuentran listas.

–Uhura, comunicaciones.

–Todas nuestras antenas están funcionando y tenemos un mensaje entrante del puerto estelar: USS-Enterprise permiso para partir, capitán.

Jim se giró para mirar a su primer oficial.

–Señor Spock, me alegro de verle– el Vulcano inclinó la cabeza hacia él a modo de saludo–. ¿Novedades?

–Ninguna capitán. Todo está listo para nuestro viaje.

Las puertas del turbo ascensor de estribor se abrieron dejando paso a un taciturno Bones que ocupó su lugar en el puente, a la derecha tras Jim, frente a un panel en el que ahora se veía el estado de la enfermería completamente vacía.

–Doctor, me alegro de verle– dijo con alegría el capitán.

–Ya veo– masculló Bones.

–Zarpemos ya o me temo que el doctor se arrepentirá– rió Jim abriendo una comunicación con la nave a través del control de mandos que tenía en el reposabrazos derecho de su silla–. Tripulación, al habla el capitán James Tiberius Kirk. En sesenta segundos la nave USS-Enterprise iniciará su primera misión bajo mi mando. Espero poder estar a la altura de la tripulación más importante de cuantas posee la flota estelar, y servirles de la misma forma con la que ustedes sirven a la Enterprise: con determinación, valentía e ilusión. Damas y caballeros: es para mi un honor iniciar este primer viaje oficial junto a todos ustedes.

Dio por cerrada la comunicación y las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una traviesa sonrisa al notar la leve vibración que recorrió la nave anunciando que los anclajes del puerto habían sido liberados y estaban listos para partir.

–Teniente Sulu: saltemos.

–A sus órdenes capitán.

Sulu tecleó dos rápidos comandos y accionó el saltó warp.

A mitad de la tarde Jim convocó una reunión en la sala de mando, adyacente al puente, a la que fueron invitados todos los oficiales científicos a cargo de Spock, Uhura y Bones. Los asistentes ocuparon sus asientos alrededor de una mesa circular presidida por el capitán a cuya derecha se encontraba el oficial médico y a la izquierda su primer oficial. Esperando hasta que todos estuviesen en sus sitios Jim comenzó a hablar.

–Bienvenidos. Le he convocado en esta reunión para informarles de las órdenes que hemos recibido por parte de la flota y que encontrarán de forma detallada en los padds que tienen ante ustedes y que se activan con la clave: USS-E0125-78/0001. Nuestra primera misión es una terraformación– Jim activó los hologramas y varias imágenes surgieron en el centro de la imagen, la principal la forma de un planeta–. En unas veinte horas vamos a llegar a Suna, uno de los últimos planetas encontrados en el sector Delta-3B del espacio. La flota quiere que Suna pueda albergar formas de vida superiores cuanto antes para poder instalar una colonia permanente. Hace dos meses un equipo de terraformación inició los primeros procesos de modificación atmosférica bajo las órdenes del profesor Jun– las imágenes cambiaron y dos gráficos aparecieron ante los presentes–. Por ahora han conseguido que la concentración de dióxido de carbono aumente hasta el punto de que han logrado crear un pequeño efecto invernadero que ha elevado la temperatura del planeta de -240 grados centígrados a -40. Además las primeras bacterias parecen estar ya recorriendo las tres zonas que han sido elegidas cómo punto de partida para la terraformación. Antes de partir, el Enterprise fue abastecido con la maquinaria necesaria para ayudar al equipo allí presente y que pidió hace unas semanas refuerzos a la flota.

–¿Han tenido algún problema en Suna?– preguntó Uhura.

–No directamente, pero en su viaje hasta el planeta sufrieron una tormenta iónica que destruyó varios de los instrumentos que llevaban para realizar su labor. Nosotros vamos a suplirlos y a ayudarles en la siguiente fase.

–¿Hasta dónde llega esa fase?– quiso saber McCoy.

Jim miró a la mujer sentada al lado de Spock, la doctora Louise encargada del departamento de bioestructuras, y esta entendió su invitación a hablar.

–La flota nos ha pedido que aseguremos el camino hasta las formas de vida vegetales superiores. El grupo del doctor Jun, al cargo ahora mismo de la terraformación en Suna, nos ha enviado varias de sus propuestas.

La mujer tomó el control de los hologramas y comenzó a explicarles las ideas básicas de cada una de las opciones que el grupo de investigadores en Suna barajaban. Para sorpresa de la mayor parte de los tripulantes del puente, Jim se mantuvo en silencio, atendiendo a cada palabra de la doctora, y preguntando al final de su exposición los aspectos que no le habían quedado claros.

Cuando las preguntas fueron contestadas Jim dio por finalizada la reunión, instándoles a los presentes, especialmente a los oficiales de los departamentos científicos, a sopesar los pros y los contras de cada uno de los planes que habían sido expuestos y que serían discutidos el día siguiente a última hora de la mañana. Todos abandonaron la sala salvo Bones que se acercó a Jim.

–Vamos.

–¿A dónde?– le preguntó el capitán guardando sus padds en un pequeño clasificador.

–A cenar, por supuesto.

–¿Ya son las diez de la noche? Este primer día ha pasado demasiado rápido.

–No tanto cómo a mi me gustaría– gruñó McCoy saliendo de la sala junto a su amigo que soltó una carcajada.

–Vamos Bones, no has de disimular: sé que te gusta estar aquí. Esta nave es maravillosa.

–Dejemos una cosa clara– Bones entró en el turboascensor e indicó la plataforma de la cafetería cómo destino–. Me gusta mi trabajo pero, a diferencia de ti: no veo en este cúmulo de metal nada bello, ni tan siquiera artístico, y mucho menos siento hacia ella una atracción casi sexual cómo tú has demostrado.

–Eso es por que eres un insensible– Jim rozó con su mejilla una de las paredes metálicas del ascensor y comenzó a acariciarla–. Esta nave es fantástica, ¿a que sí pequeña? Sí, lo eres.

–Jim, ¿estás hablándole a una trozo de metal?

–A una nave– le corrigió el rubio volviendo junto a su amigo para abandonar el turboascensor pues ya habían llegado a su destino–. A la mejor nave de la flota estelar.

–Por menos que eso te puedo abrir un expediente psiquiátrico.

–Si no lo has hecho a estas alturas…

La conversación cesó momentáneamente mientras ambos entraban en el comedor, una gran estancia repleta de mesas, una barra de replicadores, y otra con un buffet en el que se servían diariamente los platos más representativos de las gastronomías de todas las razas que viajaban a bordo de la Enterprise. A pesar de que por su posición de capitán disponía de un replicador de comida propio en sus habitaciones, Jim disfrutaba su estancia en el comedor pues a diferencia de otras naves no había un espacio reservado para los oficiales y todos podían comer con todos.

Jim fue tras Bones, para hacerse con una bandeja de comida, pero en su camino se detuvo para saludar a varios de sus compañeros de academia que habían acabado promocionando a la Enterprise para cubrir las bajas de la última batalla. En cierto modo aquello le resultó extraño, todos le superaban en edad y en experiencia dentro de la academia y, sin embargo, ahora se cuadraban ante él. Fue hacia el lugar dónde Bones parecía inmerso en una encrucijada para decidirse entre una ensalada con pollo y un revuelto de verduras y se dio cuenta de que con Bones nunca se había sentido incómodo, aunque tal vez aquello se debía a que Bones le había tratado cómo un amigo salvo las contadas ocasiones que el protocolo estelar les hizo tener que dirigirse el uno al otro cómo capitán y jefe médico.

–Creo que prefiero las verduras– musitó McCoy dejando el plato de las verduras en su bandeja y el de la ensalada en la de Jim–. Y de segundo puede que algo de pescado, sí.

–¿Se puede saber por qué estás eligiendo mi comida?

–¿Acaso tú habrías elegido algo mejor?

–La verdad es que no– admitió Jim tomando el segundo plato que Bones le pasaba y tomando un vaso de agua replicada– Pero podría haberlo hecho yo.

–Mientras trates a la nave cómo a una mujer prefiero ser yo quien vele por el contenido de tu dieta.

Bones se sentó en una mesa vacía y Jim ocupó el sitio frente a él dejándose caer de forma ruidosa.

–¡Un buen día!– exclamó Jim sin ocultar su satisfacción.

–Lo ha sido chico, pero ahora cena.

Haciendo caso de las palabras de Bones, Jim probó su ensalada. Estaba a punto de decirle a Bones que su elección había sido buena cuando vio a Chekov y Sulu llenando sus bandejas.

–¡Chicos! ¡Aquí!– gritó Jim palmeando la mesa libre a su lado, sin darse cuenta de que sus voces se habían ganado la atención de muchos de los presentes en el comedor.

Pero a él no pareció importarle y saludo con entusiasmo a sus compañeros.

–Uniros a nosotros– les invitó Jim.

–Gracias kepitan– dijo Chekov sentándose junto a él.

–¿Qué tal han ido las cosas por el puente mientras estábamos reunidos?

–Ha sido un tiurno tranquilo siñor– respondió Chekov –. Tal y como tiníamos privisto llegaremos a Suna en diesiocho horas.

El joven alférez prosiguió el relato de su turno en el puente hasta que Jim estuvo satisfecho. Luego, y de forma relajada para disgusto de McCoy, Sulu, Chekov y Jim se pusieron a hablar de los nuevos propulsores con los que habían sido modificados los trajes de saltos.

–Este es el momento en el que os dejo– anunció el doctor poniéndose en pie– Vuestro afán por todo aquello que puede romperos los huesos es superior a mi ansia por recomponerlos.

El comentario de Bones hizo que incluso Sulu riera.

El segundo día a bordo de la Enterprise hizo a Jim ratificarse en su idea de que aquella era la mejor nave del universo ya que las alarmas que debían despertarle para avisarle de que quedaba media hora antes de que su turno se iniciase comenzaron a sonar de forma progresiva y con una melodía agradable, mientras la luz llegaba hasta una intensidad del treinta por ciento. Jim se sentó en la cama y contempló el tenue resplandor azulado que mostraba el espacio cuando se viaja en salto warp a través de su tejido. Se estiró y fue al baño para atender sus necesidades más primarias y asearse para iniciar un nuevo día. Estaba poniéndose la camiseta cuando el sonido del replicador funcionando le sobresaltó. Se acercó al electrodoméstico y comprobó que había comenzado a funcionar por si mismo replicando, curiosamente, un café tal y cómo a él le gustaba: fuerte y con una cucharada de azúcar. Tomó la taza y la observó detenidamente, no creía en las casualidades y dudaba mucho de que su replicador fuese inteligente. Tendría que investigar quien había impulsado aquella orden pero el aroma del café le obligó a dar un largo sorbo que le supo a gloria. Feliz con aquel inesperado regalo Jim apuró el café, se lavó los dientes y salió de sus habitaciones.

Llegó al puente con cinco minutos de antelación. Conversó con el oficial Greylan, al mando del puente durante el turno Omega, y se puso al día de las escasas incidencias. El grupo alfa fue tomando sus sitios en el puente y, pronto, Jim se encontró en su silla pirateando el sistema de seguridad de la Enterprise a escondidas de los ojos de su primer oficial, quería saber quien había programado su replicador.

–Capitán.

La voz de Spock a sus espaldas hizo a Jim brincar.

–¿Sí, señor Spock?– dijo Jim escondiendo su padd y tratando de parecer inocente.

–¿Interrumpo algo?

–No, por supuesto que no.

–En ese caso me gustaría comentar con usted nuestras mejores opciones para proseguir de forma exitosa la terraformación de Suna.

–Por supuesto– dijo Jim poniéndose en pie.

–Me he tomado la libertad de avisar a la doctora Louise. Me gustaría que se uniese a nuestra conversación.

Minutos después Jim se encontraba asimilando las palabras de Spock mientras recorría distraídamente el puente junto con la doctora Louise.

–Mis cálculos indican que lo mejor sería asegurar la zona de las depresiones del norte, es la que tiene mayor probabilidad de obtener un resultado positivo para sostener la vida talófita.

Aunque Jim no era un experto sabía que los primeros pasos tras la vida bacteriana era el establecimiento de una forma de vida superior que debía pasar por una estructura talófita si querían que la vida vegetal comenzase a cubrir el planeta.

–Otra de las opciones sería recalibrar el núcleo del planeta– dijo la mujer junto a ellos–. Pero podríamos alterar el momento magnético de una forma irremediable, y esa es una de las características más importantes de Suna que le han hecho casi perfecto para la terraformación.

–¿Y cual es la probabilidad de riesgo si decidiésemos hurgar en su núcleo?

–Tendríamos un sesenta coma cuatro por ciento de probabilidad de fracaso– informó Shock.

–Vaya– masculló Jim que se vio inmerso en una densa explicación de Spock de por que habían de desechar la intervención sobre el núcleo.

–Kepitan. Kepitan…

Al principio Jim creyó que se había imaginado que le llamaban pues parecía ser un susurro, pero alguien tiró de la manga de su camisa. Miró hacia abajo y vio a su joven alférez.

–Sí señor Chekov.

–Lamento intirrumpirle siñor, pero hi estado revisando los datos di la operración de tirraformación y creo qui hay algunos irrores bastante griaves.

–La información ha sido revisada por un equipo especializado en terraformación– le recordó la doctora Louise.

–Sí señora piro creo qui si han iquivocado.

Viendo las mejillas del joven arder, Jim supo cuanto le había costado acercarse hasta ellos para interrumpirles. Y si Chekov hacía eso era por que estaba convencido de que debía hacerlo. Indicándole una de las mesas del puente Jim le invitó a que se acercase.

–Adelante alférez, veamos que has encontrado.

Para sorpresa de la doctora Louise, y deleite de Jim, Chekov se había percatado de que en los cálculos iniciales del equipo que había partido hacia Suna se había omitido el efecto que sobre la superficie tenía el satélite que permanecía orbitando a su alrededor.

–Y cómo virrán, si añadimos iste nuevo fenómeno gravitatorio en Suna, nos incontramos con qui la concentración di dióxido de carbiono actual no es suficiente para albergar vida más allá di la bacteriana.

–Parece correcto– susurró la doctora.

–Es correcto– convino Spock.

La carcajada de Jim se ganó la atención de todos los tripulantes del puente, pero él pareció obviarlo y pasó su brazo por los hombros del ruso.

–¿Qué te parece doctora Louise? ¡Menos mal que tenemos a nuestro navegante alerta!– revisó los cálculos–. Señor Chekov, ¿cree que seis transformadores atmosféricos de más solventarían el problema?

–Da siñor, lo creo.

Jim asintió.

–Pues desde este mismo momento quedas encargado de ellos. Te relevaré de tus labores en el puente para que puedas centrarte en los transformadores. Señores, me gustaría que informasen a nuestro navegante de cual es la misión en Suna y de que medios disponemos.

–Gracias kepitan– le dijo un emocionado Chekov.

Los oficiales científicos abandonaron el puente junto con el joven alférez para ponerle al día de las labores que iban a realizarse en Suna. Jim ocupó su lugar en el puente, pero la sensación de que alguien estaba observándole le hizo volverse hacia el puesto de comunicaciones, desde él Uhura le miraba de forma extraña. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle que sucedía la mujer volvió su atención a la pantalla y continuó su trabajo cómo si nada hubiera pasado.


	4. El Inicio, capítulo 4

Los ojos de Kirk recorrían minuciosamente cada palabra del informe que su padd le estaba mostrando. Era la última entrada que el doctor Jun había dejado en los archivos de la flota apenas unas horas atrás. Afortunademente no se había reportado ningún nuevo problema.

–Capitán, llegaremos a nuestro destino en diez segundos.

–Gracias señor Sulu– Jim retiró el padd y mantuvo su mirada en el ventanal ante él–. Señoras, y señores: bienvenidos a Suna.

El anuncio de Jim hizo que todos los tripulantes del puente se volviesen desde sus puestos para observar por primera vez el planeta en el que se desarrollaría su misión. Desde la distancia a la que se encontraban, Jim pudo apreciar que tenía un tamaño un poco inferior al de la Tierra. El color que predominaba en su superficie era el ocre que sólo parecía alterado por unas densas nubes de un color plomizo, que Jim supuso eran producto de las emisiones que los equipos de terraformación estaban vertiendo sobre el planeta para alterar su atmósfera.

–Así que este es el primer estadio para colonizar un planeta– masculló McCoy desde su puesto.

–¿A qué nunca creíste que verías algo así?– rió Jim–. ¡Eres afortunado Bones! Teniente Uhura, ¿tenemos contacto con el doctor Jun?

–He localizado su estación. Estoy enviando las coordenadas al teniente Sulu y nuestro mensaje de llegada a sus comunicadores– las manos de Uhura se movieron sobre su estación–. Capitán, tenemos una comunicación entrante desde la posición del doctor Jun.

–Póngala en la pantalla principal.

El rostro ajado del doctor Jun apareció ante él.

–¿Con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?

–Doctor Jun, soy el capitán James T. Kirk, al mando de la USS-Enterprise. Les traemos todo lo que han pedido a la flota para completar su misión a la que nos uniremos en cuanto finalicemos el transporte.

–Tarde– dijo el hombre con un resentimiento que no escapó a Jim–. Pero al menos ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por morir asfixiados.

–¿A qué se refiere doctor?

–La tormenta de iones que nos encontramos destrozó parte de nuestro sistema de mantenimiento. Actualmente la estación espacial está siendo usada al treinta por cierto ya que nos hemos vistos obligados a sellar la mayor parte de las secciones al carecer de los medios necesarios para reparar semejantes imprevistos. La flota dijo que nos enviaría un equipo de reparaciones pero el incidente de los romulanos impidió que la ayuda llegase.

–No sabía que sus daños fuesen tan graves pero si me lo permite, iniciaré un transporte hacia su posición. Iré con varios ingenieros que tal vez puedan ayudar a recomponer su estación.

–Estaría muy agradecido– admitió el doctor–. Activaremos las plataformas.

–Gracias doctor.

Jim finalizó la comunicación y abrió una comunicación con Scotty.

–Necesito cinco voluntarios– le dijo a su ingeniero jefe–. La estación científica que sobrevuela Suna parece haber recibido severos daños y sus tripulantes han sido incapaces de repararla.

–Un minuto capitán– desde el otro lado de la comunicación se escuchó el ruido de algo metálico cayendo y una maldición–. Listo señor, ya tengo mis herramientas para reparar, cómo buen samaritano, la nave de nuestros doctores terraformadores– Jim ahogó una carcajada ante el petulante tono de Scotty–. Nos veremos en la sala de transporte.

–Sulu, tienes el control– dijo Jim poniéndose en pie–. Señor Spock, acompáñeme.

El Vulcano asintió dando un par de largas zancadas para ponerse al nivel de su capitán que avanzaba con paso firme a través de los pasillos.

–Envié inmediatamente un equipo de reconocimiento a la superficie de Suna, quiero saber exactamente con que nos vamos a encontrar cuando descendamos. Yo voy a ir hasta la estación para conocer al equipo de Jun y presentarle nuestros respetos. Luego evaluaré los daños y trataré de ayudar en las reparaciones. Cuando nos aseguremos de que la estabilidad de la estación es óptima regresaré e iniciaremos el descenso a la superficie. Decida un equipo de acción junto a la doctora Louise.

–Sí señor.

–Señor Scott– saludó Jim entrando a la sala de transportes en dónde varias cajas metálicas ya habían sido dispuestas–. ¿Tenemos el equipo listo?

–Sí señor.

Una de las cosas que más respeto le producía a Jim eran las acciones diplomáticas. Él no confiaba en exceso en sus capacidades para interactuar con alguien cuyas ideas pudieran diferir de las suyas hasta puntos capaces de enfrentarles, incluso se había preguntado si sería capaz de sellar algún tratado importante gracias a ellas. Por eso agradeció que la primera de sus misiones no exigiese de él una verborrea cargada de adulaciones. Estrechó la mano de Jun, un hombre de cuarenta años que aparentaba muchos más, Jim supuso que las tensiones de las últimas semanas no habían ayudado a mejorar su aspecto, y le siguió a lo largo del breve recorrido que efectuaron en la estación.

Tras recibir todas las cajas que transportaban, Jim se dirigió con los ingenieros hasta las zonas selladas. Sin necesidad de entrar en ellas atisbó el primero de los problemas: el sistema hidráulico estaba completamente caído.

–Vamos a necesitar un poco de ayuda para entrar– musitó Scotty.

Uno de los ingenieros se adelantó y comenzó a desatornillar un pequeño panel situado en el techo.

–¿Qué van a hacer?– quiso saber el doctor Jun viendo cómo los primeros hombres de Jim se perdían dentro del conducto que había quedado revelado tras el panel.

–No se preocupe– Jim le mostró al doctor su mejor sonrisa–. Antes de que se de cuenta habremos vuelto.

Como Jim se introdujo con rapidez por el túnel no pudo ver cómo la mandíbula de Jun se movía arriba y abajo con incredulidad pues, lo último que el doctor habría podido esperar, es ver cómo un capitán de la flota estelar se metía entre las tripas de su estación espacial para arreglarla personalmente.

A mitad de la mañana Jim regresó de su pequeña expedición cubierto de mugre y con una amplia sonrisa.

–No hay nada que no se pueda arreglar– le aseguró a Jun que suspiró con alivio–. Mis chicos tardarán unas treinta horas en tenerlo todo a punto. Ahora, si tienen la amabilidad de seguirme, me gustaría invitarle a ver el Enterprise y a discutir allí junto con mis oficiales, nuestra labor en Suna.

* * *

Tal y cómo Jim había previsto, sus informes sobre el planeta y su situación eran lo suficientemente precisos cómo para no tener que alterar sus planes. Los nuevos cálculos de Chekov hicieron a Jun fruncir el ceño mientras murmuraba una serie de improperios dirigidos a si mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes de la acción del satélite. Al final, y tras admitir un par de veces más su error, dio el visto bueno a todas las acciones que los oficiales de la Enterprise habían decidido llevar a cabo en Suna.

* * *

El equipo elegido por la doctora Louise y Shock constaba de diez personas, entre las que se incluían ellos mismos y el propio capitán. Spock explicó la primera parte de su misión: bajarían al planeta, se reunirían con los seis científicos del grupo de Jun que ya estaban en la superficie de Suna, comprobarían las zonas elegidas para los emisores de dióxido de carbono y fijarían las bases para terminar, al día siguiente, su instalación.

–Es tan sencilla que creo que hasta tú podrás hacerla– le dijo Bones a Jim palmeando su hombro.

–Gracias Bones, tu incondicional fe es el motor de mi vida– se mofó el capitán subiéndose a la plataforma de transporte junto con el resto de su equipo–. ¡Tengan la cena preparada para cuando volvamos!– varias risas se escucharon tras Jim que se volvió hacia sus compañeros de misión– Muchachos: activas las escafandras, conectar los biosensores, y prepárense. Scotty: a la superficie.

* * *

"Pobres bacterias". Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Jim nada más sus pies pisaron la superficie de Suna. Había visto la cartografía del planeta y estudiado su relieve desde la Enterprise, pero ver la yerma superficie en primera persona le hizo sentir desaliento. Su repentina empatía por el mundo bacteriano que ya poblaba Suna se vio interrumpida por la llegada de los científicos del grupo de Jun. Saludó a todos y cedió su papel de protagonista a la doctora Louise que rápidamente se puso de acuerdo con el que parecía liderar el grupo de Jun sobre dónde había que colocar los nuevos emisores, siendo los alrededores de una montaña los elegidos para albergarlos.

Pronto se dividieron en grupos. Jim fue puesto con Spock en el más alejado de todos y desde dónde podía verificar que todo el proceso se estaba llevando a cabo con rigurosidad. Pero permanecer de perrito guardián de sus propios hombres no era algo que entusiasmase a Jim. El rubio acabó acercándose a Spock que trabajaba sobre dos paneles.

–¿Qué haces?

–Verifico el funcionamiento de los emisores ya dispuestos.

–¿Todo en orden?

–Sí capitán.

–Bien, estupendo– miró a su alrededor–. Yo voy a proseguir con mi labor… sí– tomó un padd con varias lecturas y lo agitó con vigor–. Eso es.

Jim observaba con atención la información atmosférica que el padd estaba mostrándole y frunció el ceño cuando los niveles de dióxido de carbono comenzaron a dispararse.

–Señor Spock, los emisores no serán activados hasta mañana, ¿verdad?

–Así es.

El suelo bajo sus pies tembló. Jim tecleó sobre el padd y una nueva información le fue mostrada.

–¿Y es normal que de repente todas las frecuencias sísmicas empiecen a tener imagen?

–No capitán, eso sólo puede indicar…

Los ojos de Jim se alzaron hacia el monte ante ellos.

–Que estamos en un volcán.

Antes de que Spock pudiera darle la razón un aterrador sonido, desde algún lugar incierto bajo sus pies, se escuchó y la montaña bajo la cual habían estado trabajando comenzó a desgarrarse, permitiendo que las primeras volutas de humo brotasen desde las entrañas de la tierra.

–Kirk a la Enterprise. Scotty, necesitamos un transporte masivo, ¡ya!

El sonido de las interferencias heló la sangre de Jim.

–Capitán no… hay… ruido … repetir?

–Transporte masivo, necesitamos un transporte urgentemente– gritó el capitán al comunicador.

–Iniciado… tomará… minutos… interferencia.

–No sé si tenemos ese tiempo– masculló Jim. Sopesó el tiempo que tendrían los equipos más próximos al monte, la energía que requeriría un transporte de todos al unísono, el tiempo que necesitarían en la nave para desviar semejante cantidad de energía, y cambió de plan–. Scotty, transpórtanos por turnos. Repito, turnos. Empieza por el equipo más al este. Primero el equipo al este.

–Entendido… pero… aguanten.

–Ya han empezado– le dijo Spock indicándole cómo los primeros miembros de su equipo, aquellos situados justo bajo el recién descubierto volcán, comenzaban a desmaterializarse.

Un segundo temblor, mucho más fuerte que el primero, hizo que Jim se tambalease. Volvió a abrir su comunicador.

–A todos los equipos. Estamos siendo evacuados al Enterprise pero por seguridad abandonen la falda del monte y retrocedan hasta una posición segura.

La formación de Jim le impidió caer en pánico, no en balde el había estado cursando sus estudios militares dentro de la rama de comandancia, con varias asignaturas destinadas al manejo de situaciones cómo aquella; con calma, esperó hasta que todos sus científicos llegasen hasta ellos, viendo cómo a lo largo del proceso dos grupos más fueron evacuados: ya sólo quedaban tres.

–Será mejor que nosotros también nos alejemos– dijo Spock.

El aumento de las fumarolas hizo que Jim estuviese de acuerdo. Justo cuando iniciaron su carrera las primeras lenguas de lava comenzaron a fluir desde el cono volcánico. Para alivio de Jim el siguiente grupo fue transportado a la Enterprise.

–Sólo un poco más– murmuró para si mismo mientras continuaba corriendo.

Agudos gemidos, seguidos por el retumbar de la piedra cayendo, apuraron a los aún cinco tripulantes de la Enterprise en Suna en su carrera hasta que ena fuerte explosión les tiró al suelo. Jim se levantó todo lo rápido que su traje le permitió, justo a tiempo para ver cómo el penúltimo grupo desaparecía envuelto en luz mientras una cantidad desmesurada de material volcánico se vertía desde el volcán hacia ellos. Tomó de nuevo su intercomunicador.

–Scotty, no tenemos mucho más tiempo– la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un sonido estático desde el otro lado del aparato–. ¡Scotty!– cambió las frecuencias pero la línea estaba muerta– ¡Maldita sea!

–La gran cantidad de…

–Sí Spock, sé que es la cantidad de actividad alrededor del volcán la que ha cortado nuestra línea– dijo Jim con brusquedad tratando de arreglar el problema con el intercomunicador–. Cuando regresemos a la nave recuérdame que revise el diseño de esta mierda.

–Es un intercomunicador no un excremento.

–Será una mierda hasta que sea capaz de funcionar al lado de un puto volcán– farfulló Jim dejando a un lado la idea de que aquello podría funcionar–. Y recuérdame que te hable un poco acerca del sarcasmo, las metáforas, y el lenguaje malsonante de lo humanos.

–Lo haré señor, pero ahora deberíamos centrarnos en correr.

Al volverse, Jim no pudo reprimir un escalofrío: la lava avanzaba demasiado rápido.

–Vamos, ¡vamos!

A pesar de la situación, Jim sonrió recordando la vieja teoría de la relatividad. A muchos de sus compañeros les había resultado difícil de entender por que el tiempo era relativo y, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que en ese escenario lo comprenderían perfectamente: ¡un segundo de carrera parecía un día! Decidió que debía explicar su pequeña broma a Spock, pero reconsideró el momento y el lugar y decidió que era mejor esperar a que ambos estuvieran a salvo en la Enterprise.

La carrera no se prolongó más allá de un minuto pero algo en el pecho de Jim le hizo saber que aquello era un error. Despejó su mente lo suficiente y, con un rápido cálculo en el que incluía su propia velocidad y la de la lava que comenzaba a acercarse supo que no iban a conseguirlo. Sin detener su marcha sacó su scaner y rastreó la zona frente a ellos. Cuando encontró lo que quería frenó su carrera en seco y derrapó mientras se giraba. En su inesperado movimiento atrapó el brazo de su primer oficial que se vio obligado a modificar su huída.

–¡Capitán! ¡No podemos detenernos!

–No nos vamos a detener– dijo Jim reemprendiendo la carrera pero hacia la lava al tiempo que sacaba su phaser activando su máxima potencia–. ¡Confía en mi!

–¡Es ilógico!

–Pues claro que lo es, pero estamos a punto de obtener una muerte ilógica, así que: confía en mi.

Justo en ese instante el joven soltó una triunfal exclamación, cómo si hubiera encontrado algo, y disparó su phaser hacia un punto concreto situado a cien metros de ellos, justo debajo de un pequeño salto del terreno que habían conseguido salvar segundos atrás. Los ojos de Spock se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando vieron cómo una parte de la tierra se desprendía, acentuándose el ángulo del desnivel, y formándose un pequeño espacio bajo la tierra. Su mente no pudo procesar más información pues una repentina oleada de calor le hizo mirar por encima: la lava iba a deshacerle.

Sintió un fuerte tirón, un golpe contra su espalda, y oscuridad. Algo le había empujado al pequeño e improvisado refugio y ahora le protegía: Jim.

Varios recuerdos acudieron al mismo tiempo a Spock: la forma en la que Jim se había opuesto a abandonar a Pike en el Narada, su defensa de Scotty cuando este permanecía desterrado por la flota estelar, el modo en el que había incitado a Chekov a hablar y demostrar la razón de sus cálculos y, por último, la forma en la que ahora cubría su cuerpo con el suyo.

Ilógico. Ese era el único adjetivo que Spock podía encontrar para definir a su joven capitán y las inconscientes ansias que demostraba por salvar a los demás sin importarle las consecuencias sobre si mismo. Estaba tratando de encontrar un sentido a aquel comportamiento cuando la familiar luz blanca empezó a envolverles: volvían a la nave.

* * *

La rematerialización en la sala de transporte fue lo más parecido al paraíso que Jim jamás había visto. Sintiéndose a salvo aflojó el agarre que mantenía sobre Spock y se retiró hacia atrás, sentándose en el suelo.

Exhaló de forma pesada.

–Los últimos, cómo no– el gruñido de McCoy le dio la bienvenida.

–Yo también me alegro de verte– le dijo Jim quitándose la escafandra de su traje y tomando una bocanada de aire. El pitido de un tricorder le hizo abrir los ojos: frente a él McCoy agitaba el pequeño aparato con furia–. ¿Cómo va todo doc?

La mirada de McCoy le hizo saber que sus palabras estaban de más. Un agudo pinchazo en su cuello lo corroboró.

–¡Duele!– gritó Jim frotando la zona dónde la hipo acababa de ser introducida en su piel–. ¿Se puede saber por que me pinchas?

–Para abrir sus vías respiratorias después de una sobredosis de humo y gases volcánicos.

–¿Y por qué no has pinchado a Spock?– preguntó Jim viendo cómo el Vulcano ya estaba en pie y mirándoles con su habitual gesto.

–Mis condiciones fisiológicas no son tan delicadas cómo las de los humanos– le recordó su primer oficial.

Jim repitió con burla sus palabras antes de apartar con un manotazo el tricorder de su cara.

–Estoy bien.

–Lo que digas– masculló Bones tomándolo por el brazo y poniéndole en pie sin ninguna delicadeza.

–Ahora vamos a…

–Ahora vais a ir a la maldita enfermería. Os revisaré, tal y cómo he hecho con el resto del equipo y, cuando yo estime oportuno pues vuestras vidas estén aseguradas, podréis volver a salvar el mundo o a destrozarlo, lo que prefiráis.

El tono de Bones no admitió replica alguna y tanto el capitán cómo su primer oficial, se vieron arrastrados a la enfermería.


	5. El Inicio, capítulo 5

Tras la desagradable sorpresa en Suna, el equipo del doctor Jun recibió la orden de esperar a que la actividad sísmica se detuviese para posteriormente estudiarla ya que el fenómeno no había podido ser anticipado por nadie. Por su parte, la Enterprise fue reasignada a una nueva misión: el estudio del sistema solar contiguo al del Suna que empezarían ese mismo día.

Sin necesidad de que sonase la alarma, Jim se levantó, la emoción se había apoderado de él por dos razones: después de doce horas fuera de servicio por prescripción del doctor McCoy ya era apto para volver al puente y segundo, y más importante, ese mismo día empezarían su exploración, por lo que iba a poder ser partícipe desde el principio.

Jim se levantó y fue al baño tarareando una canción cuya melodía intensificó mientras se daba una ducha sónica. Se puso su ropa de capitán y fue a su despacho, aún tenía casi cuarenta minutos hasta que empezase su turno así que revisaría los comentarios que el alto mando estelar había añadido al informe que había redactado horas atrás en el que les explicaba el desastroso final de su primera misión oficial. Para su alivio ninguno de los tres almirantes que habían supervisado su informe le culpó de lo sucedido, de hecho se mostraban muy interesados en descubrir que tipo de tectónica podía tener Suna para que dos equipos geológicos diferentes no hubiesen sido capaces de anticipar los movimientos del planeta.

Estaba a punto de encender su otro de sus padds cuando el sonido del replicador le sorprendió.

–No será verdad…– masculló Jim caminando hacia el aparato en el que se había comenzado a replicar una taza de café.

Era la segunda vez que, a falta de quince minutos para que su turno comenzase, el replicador dejaba frente a él una taza de humeante café. Dejó a un lado el inesperado desayuno y revisó cuidadosamente el aparato, pero no tenía señal alguna de haber sido manipulado. ¿Acaso estaba programado con sus gustos? No, no era posible, nadie en la nave conocía sus hábitos alimentarios. Dejó el electrodoméstico y se rascó la barbilla mientras consideraba la posibilidad de que aquello fuese obra de alguna inteligencia artificial pero un nuevo sonido se ganó su atención, este procedía de su central de comunicación.

–¿Pero que diablos pasa aquí?

Se sentó tras su escritorio, aún con el café entre sus manos, y comprobó cómo efectivamente tenía una llamada entrante por una de las líneas seguras. Aceptó la llamada y pronto un rostro familiar apareció ante él.

–Jimmy, te he llamado en cuanto ha llegado el mensaje. ¿Estás bien?

Protegido por la intimidad de sus habitaciones, Jim se permitió un momento de debilidad. La máscara de capitán, de chico duro, de genio, quedó olvidada y su rostro pareció rejuvenecer varios años, haciéndole ver realmente joven, tal vez demasiado cómo para que alguien que le desconociese le tomase en serio como capitán.

–Hola mamá. Sí, estoy bien.

–Oh Jim, maldita sea– la mujer al otro lado de la línea puso gesto grave–. ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió enfrentarte a los romulanos? ¡Podías haber muerto!

–Pero no lo hice.

–¿Y cómo subiste al Enterprise? No estabas en las listas, Pike me advirtió de que estabas en suspensión por los resultados del Kobayashi.

–Una reacción alérgica hizo que Bones tuviese que llevarme con él.

–¿Cómo?– el tono de Wynona subió una octava–. ¿Una alergia? ¿Qué alergia? Por dios Jim, sabes de sobra a todo lo que eres alérgico, y lo que puedes o no comer o tocar.

–Pero…

–Ni peros, ni nada. Mi nave esta iniciando el viaje de regreso. Estaremos en una semana dentro de la zona de comunicaciones estables, en cuanto lleguemos pediré un permiso. Hasta entonces procura mantenerte de una pieza.

–Mamá, estás comenzando a exagerar.

–¿Exagerar?– el tono de la mujer era ya demasiado agudo–. Me voy a una misión y cuando dos meses después recibo mis comunicaciones tengo una del menor de mis hijos diciendo "Hola mamá, he estado al bordo de la Enterprise en su enfrentamiento contra el Narada. Estoy bien así que no tienes que preocuparte. Hablaremos cuando llegues. Un beso" Un beso, ¿¡Un maldito beso y piensas que todo estará arreglado?– Wynona suspiró y se frotó los ojos–. Jim, sé que no he sido la mejor madre del mundo, tal vez ni siquiera una buena madre, pero no dudes que me preocupo por ti.

–Lo sé– dijo Jim removiéndose incómodo en su silla.

–Y te quiero. Tú y Sam sois el mejor recuerdo que puedo tener de vuestro padre.

Jim asintió incapaz de mirar a la pantalla.

–Así que capitán, ¿eh?– Jim alzó levemente el rostro y se encontró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su madre.

–Eso parece. Alguien en el alto mando está lo suficientemente loco cómo para considerarme capacitado para llevar esta nave a buen puerto.

–Siempre te has infravalorado Jim– una sombra de culpa cruzó la mirada de Wynona, pero esta trató de ocultarlo haciendo más amplia su sonrisa–. Estoy orgullosa de ti, cariño.

–Gracias mamá.

–Te veré pronto. Cuídate Jimmy.

–Y tú mamá.

A modo de despedida, Wynona besó los dedos de su mano y rozó con ellos su comunicador. Jim rozó el lugar en el que la imagen aparecía en su pantalla y la llamada finalizó.

Hundiéndose en su sillón, Jim suspiró quedamente analizando la conversación que acababa de tener. Wynona no había sido una figura maternal, o al menos no más allá de los seis años, momento en el que sus misiones dentro de la flota comenzaron a ser más y más prolongadas. Sin embargo, Jim no podía negar que la mujer se había preocupado por él. Un peligroso giro estaba amenazando con llevarse sus pensamientos hacia lugares que Jim había logrado enterrar en lo más profundo de su mente así que movió su cabeza a un lado y a otro, trató de despejarse, y se quedó con lo bueno de la llamada: su madre estaba orgullosa.

El calor en su mano derecha le hizo volver la vista hacia abajo para encontrarse con su misterioso café. Tomó su padd y tecleó varios códigos, llegó hasta el mismo punto en el que había tenido que dejar sus pesquisas dos días atrás cuando Spock le había interrumpido en el puente. Iba a acercarse al misterio cuando la alarma del cuarto sonó de forma suave anunciándole que quedaban diez minutos para que su turno empezase. Maldijo entre dientes y, terminando su café, fue al puente.

–Capitán en el puente.

–Buenos días, tardes o noches– dijo Jim saludando a sus compañeros del turno Tau pues había vuelto a llegar con cinco minutos de adelanto–. ¿Algo interesante durante su guardia?

Ninguna novedad le fue comunicada por lo que Jim ocupó su asiento con relativa tranquilidad. Tomó el padd en el que había sido volcada la información de su próxima misión y comenzó a leer.

Aunque la primera fase de su misión consistía simplemente en rastrear el sistema solar, catalogar los cuerpos celestes presentes, y elaborar una primera descripción básica de cada uno, Jim estaba feliz. Incluso cuando sus manos se llenaron con más de medio centenar de informes que debía leer, revisar, comprobar y ratificar para que cada departamento de la nave pudiera continuar con sus investigaciones en el sistema solar.

Una de las primeras cosas que Jim pudo aprender, y que en la academia nadie le había mencionado, era le código de colores de las carpetas que ante él se presentaban. Había cinco tipos: carpetas blancas, siempre repletas de formularios de provisiones; carpetas azules, con labores "domésticas" que había que desempeñar en la propia nave; luego estaban las carpetas amarillas, indicaban misiones en el exterior de la nave y que requerían de una mayor atención; las carpetas rojas eran para las misiones y asuntos de máxima prioridad, si una carpeta roja aparecía en su escritorio tenía que trabajar sobre ella hasta finalizar su tarea; por último estaban las carpetas negras, Jim las había tenido que ver tras el ataque al Narada y, desde su descubrimiento, supo que las detestaba pues las carpetas negras guardaban los nombres de aquellos que habían fallecido en acto de servicio.

Para fortuna de Jim, las únicas carpetas que tenía en ese momento eran blancas, azules, y un par amarillas.

–Capitán, si me permite una sugerencia– comenzó a decir Spock llegando junto a la silla de Jim–. Mientras usted revisa los informes de los distintos departamentos yo puedo ir ordenando los datos que vayamos recopilando del sistema solar para que luego usted pueda leerlos con mayor rapidez.

–Me parece una sugerencia estupenda– dijo Jim aún rodeado de carpetas–. Si tienes algún problema no dudes en avisarme.

Sin más explicaciones, Jim se sumergió en su trabajo.

El transcurso del tiempo en el puente fue curioso, al menos para Spock que observaba el devenir de los tripulantes mientras efectuaba sus labores: El oficial de seguridad merodeaba por su estación ojeando diferentes pantallas. A su lado estaba Nyota, la mujer parecía concentrada en su trabajo pero, de vez en cuando, una sonrisa se ponía en su cara. Spock no tuvo que investigar mucho para comprobar que en esos mismos lapsos de tiempo el panel de Sulu o Chekov se encendía, entre los tres debían estar manteniendo una conversación por mensajes privados. Cómo primer oficial estaba obligado a poner orden en el puente, pero se dio cuenta de que alguien más conocía lo que estaba pasando: el capitán, sin levantar el rostro de sus carpetas y padds, sonreía cada vez que se iluminaban los paneles de sus compañeros.

Recordando sus enseñanzas acerca de los humanos, Spock trató de encontrar algún motivo por el cual el capitán estuviese permitiendo semejante distracción en el puente, pero no encontró ninguna. Reparó entonces un concepto que Nyota le había enseñado a extrapolar en su propia relación: complicidad.

Levemente, Spock alzó una ceja sin apartar los ojos de la escena que la tripulación principal del puente estaba haciendo e hizo una pequeña nota mental para investigar aquellos gestos de camadería de su capitán.

A la hora del almuerzo el grupo alfa fue al comedor por turnos. Jim se mostró entusiasmado de poder compartir el suyo con Uhura y Sulu. Durante el breve trayecto hasta el comedor, Jim y Sulu fueron conversando de las ventajas del combate con espada y del cuerpo a cuerpo.

–¿Tú cual prefieres, Uhura?– le preguntó Jim mientras cogían su comida.

–El que me permita, de forma más eficaz, patearte el culo, Kirk.

–¡Ei! ¿dónde ha quedado eso de "capitán"?– protestó Jim indignado sentándose en una de las mesas.

–Cierto, entonces rectifico– Uhura puso su mejor sonrisa y se sentó frente al rubio–. Prefiero el método que me permita, de forma más eficaz, patearte el culo, capitán.

Sulu rió viendo cómo Jim hacía una mueca.

–En serio Uhura, eres mala conmigo– se quejó el capitán.

–Si fueses más responsable tal vez lo haría.

–Mira quien fue a hablar– Jim se inclinó hacia delante y señaló con su tenedor alternativamente a Uhura y a Sulu–. Pides responsabilidad cuando tú, y tú, habéis estado parloteando cómo cotorras a través de los padds.

–¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?– quiso saber Uhura tratando de desviar la atención de sus mejillas en dónde un leve rubor había aparecido.

–Soy el capitán– dijo Jim hinchando su pecho en un falso gesto de vanidad–. Sé todo lo que pasa en mi barco– Uhura rodó los ojos–. La verdad es que si lo pensamos fríamente podría abriros un expediente por semejante actuación.

–La próxima vez te invitaremos a la conversación– prometió Sulu.

El rostro de Jim se iluminó.

–¿En serio? Sería genial, al menos no acabaría enloqueciendo leyendo cuantas toallitas húmedas se necesitan dentro de la nave.

–¿Y cuantas se necesitan?

–Muchas Sulu, créeme– respondió Jim dando vueltas a su comida en el plato antes de decidirse a meter un trozo de pescado en su boca–. Las cuestiones domésticas de una nave estelar son escalofriantes.

–Ya será menos– le dijo Uhura–. Además, eres el capitán, a parte de salvar vidas tendrás que mantenerlas.

–Gracias Uhura, no había caído en ello– replicó Jim con sorna.

–Yo que tú no emplearía ese tono– le dijo la mujer mirándole con seriedad– o no te invitaremos a la conversación.

La risa de Jim se escuchó en el comedor, pero esta vez fueron menos los que se sorprendieron. Parecía que, poco a poco, los tripulantes de la Enterprise se iban acostumbrando a su extrovertido y ruidoso capitán.

Aunque oficialmente Jim había estado en el puente desde las 0600 hasta las 1500 horas no fue hasta casi las 2300 que pudo dar por finalizadas sus labores. Tras su turno reglamentario había decidido continuar el papeleo en sus habitaciones, lugar en el que estuvo hasta que recibió una comunicación de Scotty, el ingeniero quería comentar con él una idea acerca de los contenedores de dilitio y la forma de economizar el consumo de los mismos. La conversación terminó en el momento en el que una alarma les informó que había una fuga de agua en el sistema de refrigeración. A pesar de que la avería no había sido muy importante sí que requirió de casi dos horas para solucionarla. Tras su paso por ingeniería Jim trató de regresar a su habitación, pero el jefe de seguridad le cruzó con él y Jim tuvo que escuchar sus planes para renovar, casi por completo, el sistema de seguridad en misiones exteriores.

Por todo ello, y una vez liberado de cualquier obligación, Jim necesitaba un momento a solas y fue a la cubierta de observación de popa. Desde allí podía contemplar la inmensidad del sistema solar en el que se encontraban. A pesar de que la cubierta contaba con varios sofás, Jim se sentó en el suelo, apoyó sus manos hacia atrás y estiró sus piernas dejando perdida su mirada. La sombría belleza del universo era cómo un bálsamo para sus siempre alerta nervios, mientras contemplaba las estrellas Jim era incapaz de sentir ansiedad o temor alguno. Mientras contemplaba las estrellas Jim era feliz.

Disfrutó de su aislamiento durante casi media hora antes de que pudiese sentir que alguien se acercaba a él. Por la forma liviana de andar supo que era su primer oficial.

–Señor Spock.

Al estar de espaldas Jim no pudo ver la leve arruga que apareció en el ceño de Spock, sorprendido de que hubiera podido anticipar su llegada.

–Capitán.

–No sabía que te gustase esta cubierta.

–Es un lugar tan bueno cómo cualquier otro en esta nave, señor.

–Sí, eso es cierto– Jim echó aún más hacia atrás su cabeza y observó del revés a su oficial–. ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí? Espero que no fuese ninguna intención de meditar pues, en ese caso, estaría estorbando a tus planes.

–En absoluto señor, sólo vine para interesarme por su estado. Para los vulcanos es extraño la forma en que sus cuerpos y mentes pueden llegar a saturarse con acciones que a nosotros nos parecen simples.

–¿Estás diciéndome que has venido hasta aquí para ver si me he vuelto loco en tercer día a bordo de mi nave?

–Con esas palabras suena un tanto extraño.

Jim no tuvo más remedio que reír.

–Afortunadamente aún no estoy loco, sólo trato de acostumbrarme a la rutina del trabajo. ¿Qué tal lo llevas tú?

–El trabajo es intenso pero no supone un excesivo desgaste de mis capacidades.

–Supongo que para ti puede llegar a resultar incluso aburrido.

–Es trabajo, señor. No es relevante que no produzca una satisfacción personal para desempeñarlo.

–Puede ser, pero no niegues que lo pasas mejor cuando compartes cuarto con la teniente Uhura– las mejillas del Vulcano adquirieron una tonalidad verdosa que delataban su vergüenza de su parte humana–. Te pille– rió Jim– ¿Ves? Si el trabajo que desarrollases te produjese las mismas sensaciones que Uhura acudirías cada día al puente con una sonrisa y cantando desafinadamente.

–No desafino señor.

–Al menos no niegas que sería mejor– la risa de Jim volvió a escucharse–. Perdona la intromisión en tu relación personal con Uhura, pero entre los humanos es una práctica habitual cuando se es amigo de alguien.

–Entiendo– dijo Shock archivando lo que su capitán acababa de decirle, el concepto de amistad le era bastante difícil de comprender a pesar de que Nyota había tratado de explicárselo. Jim suspiró volviendo a mirar hacia el sistema solar–. ¿Aburrido, señor?

–Algo así. Debería irme a dormir, pero no tengo sueño.

Spock sopesó las opciones de entretenimiento y se arriesgó con una.

–Tal vez el capitán gustase de practicar algún juego.

Volviéndose hacia él, Jim le miró sorprendido.

–¿En serio?

–No veo por que no habría de tomarse en serio mi proposición.

Los ojos de Jim se iluminaron al tiempo que se ponía en pie de un salto.

–¿A qué sabes jugar? ¿cartas? ¿simulaciones? ¿tablero?

–¿Tablero?

–Sí, no cómo los de comunicaciones, sino tableros de mesa, cómo los que se usan para el ajedrez.

–¿El capitán sabe jugar al ajedrez?– Jim asintió–. ¿Y disfruta del juego?

–Mucho. ¿Tú sabes jugar?

–Sí señor, era un buen juego cuando era niño. Lo practicaba asiduamente en la academia.

–Entonces está decidido: ¡jugaremos al ajedrez!

Salieron de la plataforma de observación y fueron hacia las habitaciones de Spock, situadas en la misma cubierta que las del capitán. Jim descubrió que estas eran mucho más cálidas que las suyas y recordó que la temperatura de los vulcanos era varios grados superior a la de los humanos. Paseó la mirada por el amplio cuarto el cual tenía también un pequeño baño, Jim supuso que era parte de los privilegios de formar parte de los oficiales de la nave. En su breve escrutinio, mientras esperaba a que Spock extendiese el tablero en la mesa alrededor de la que iban a jugar, Jim descubrió una foto de Uhura, que estaba sonriendo a la cámara, sobre una de las dos mesitas de noche, además un pañuelo de la teniente descansaba perfectamente doblado sobre la cama. Sus pequeños hallazgos hicieron a Jim replantearse hasta dónde, en verdad, era Spock tan frío cómo aparentaba ser.

Volvió la mirada a la mesa en cuanto Spock se sentó, ayudó a colocar las piezas sobre el tablero y sonrió.

–¿Blancas o negras?

Y así Jim y Spock empezaron aquella noche la que, sin saberlo, sería una de sus rutinas durante muchos años.


	6. El Inicio, capítulo 6

Veinte días, ese fue el tiempo que la Enterprise investigó el sistema solar de Iota. Para alegría de Jim no hubo ningún contratiempo y, el día veintiuno, y disfrutando de una manzana roja, Jim ordenó desde su silla de capitán saltar hasta las proximidades de la vía láctea.

La proximidad de la Enterprise a la Tierra posibilitó que una veintena de nuevos tripulantes llegasen a la nave en un transbordador. Su presencia había sido solicitada por el capitán después de que varios departamentos se quejasen de la gran cantidad de trabajo que las investigaciones planetarias habían dejado en sus mesas. La flota estelar consideró la petición y resolvió enviar un refuerzo científico.

–Capitán, el transbordador ha entrado en nuestro muelle– informó Sulu.

Jim dejó a un lado su padd y asintió.

–Gracias teniente– se puso en pie y fue hacia el turboascensor de popa–. Voy a recibir a los nuevos miembros–. Sin necesidad de decir nada Spock se unió a su camino–. Señor Sulu, tiene el control.

El capitán y su primer oficial hicieron el breve viaje hasta los muelles en silencio. Una vez llegados a su destino uno de los tenientes anunció su presencia y el desembarcó del transbordador se interrumpió para que todos se cuadrasen ante su nuevo capitán.

–Descansen señores. Espero que den su mejor esfuerzo y estén a la altura de todos los que ya trabajan en este barco y que yo pueda responder a sus expectativas. Bienvenidos al Enterprise.

Una a una, Jim fue estrechando las manos de todos los recién llegados.

Si Spock no hubiera estado firmando la orden de partida del transbordador habría podido ver que uno de los apretones de mano de Jim fue más cálido, una sonrisa fue más brillante, y la alegría que transmitían sus ojos fue más real. Si Spock hubiera podido reparar en aquellas tres pequeñas anomalías habría comprendido rápidamente que Jim conocía al hombre que acababa de saludar. Y de haberlo hecho habría revisado el expediente del teniente encontrando en él una anomalía que sólo aparecía en otro expediente, el de su capitán.

Si Spock hubiera podido hacer todo aquello se habría dado cuenta de que la razón por la cual los archivos médicos de ambos, cuando Jim Kirk tenía doce años y Kevin Riley seis, se habían sellado pues habían estado en el mismo lugar.

* * *

–¿Por qué estás tan contento?

–¿Acaso un capitán no pueden encontrar la felicidad cenando con su oficial médico?

–Jim, nos conocemos desde hace casi cuatro años y sé que la felicidad que yo te produzco es la misma que una piscina de hiposprays. Así que desembucha.

–De verdad Bones, que mal pensado eres– dijo Jim–. En serio, simplemente disfruto del pequeño placer de un día tranquilo tras una misión exitosa.

–Sólo llevas un mes en esta lata de sardinas. No cantes victoria tan fácilmente– masculló Bones.

–No canto victoria, ni mucho menos. Pero me alegro de no haber roto nada. Bueno, salvo Suna, pero creo que Suna ya estaba rota– Jim se rió y buscó la complicidad de su amigo, pero Bones le miraba sin comprender–. Era un chiste: rota, por su tectónica. Por que estaba…

–Déjalo Jim, tus bromas son malísimas.

Dejando a un lado su plato, McCoy se echó hacia atrás en su silla disfrutando de la tranquilidad de los cuartos del capitán.

Se había convertido en una costumbre para el capitán cenar una vez a la semana con su oficial médico lejos de las miradas de interés que muchas veces solían suscitar sus conversaciones en el comedor. En los cuartos del capitán ambos podían ser francos el uno con el otro, podían bromear y podían gritarse sin miedo a que la tripulación pensase que se iban a acabar matando.

Pero la relación de ambos era así y ninguno de los dos tenía intención de cambiarla.

–¿Hacía dónde nos dirigiremos ahora?

–No lo sé aún– contestó Jim terminando su plato de arroz–. La flota está ayudando a nuestros departamentos con las últimas investigaciones de los planetas que hemos visitado, creo que buscan una colonia potencialmente terraformable para instalar allí la base que debería haber ido en Suna. Supongo que estaremos alrededor de treinta y seis horas por aquí antes de que nos entreguen la siguiente misión.

–Flotando a la deriva en el espacio, estupendo.

–La verdad Bones es que tú no vas a estar a la deriva– Jim sacó un papel doblado de su chaqueta y lo acercó a su amigo–. Tienes un permiso de dieciséis horas para ir a la Tierra. Allí amanecerá en media hora. Si mis cálculos no salen mal vas a llegar a tiempo para pasar todo el día con Joanna. Ya he hablado con tu ex esposa y está de acuerdo.

–Pero… no puede ser– dijo Bones leyendo la orden.

–Si aceptas vas a pasar casi un día sin dormir. Puede ser duro– la sonrisa de Jim se volvió traviesa–. Pero si quieres voy yo a pasar el día con Joanna.

–Gracias– susurró el doctor con emoción contenida–. Muchas gracias.

El rubio hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano.

–No me las des. Me vale con que la próxima vez que me tengas que poner una hipo no me apuñales con ella.

–Lo tendré en cuenta– rió el médico poniéndose en pie.

–Dale un abrazo a Joanna de mi parte.

–Lo haré. Te veo mañana.

–Sí. Pasar un buen día.

–Gracias Jim.

El rubio vio cómo su amigo dejaba la habitación con una sonrisa. Terminó de forma mecánica su cena. Recogió los platos y la mesa. Cerró dos informes, y se puso un viejo chándal para ir a lavarse los dientes antes de meterse en la cama. Una vez bajo su nórdico se arrebujó y suspiró satisfecho.

* * *

Muchos de los tripulantes del turno alfa se sorprendieron al día siguiente al encontrarse en su camino a una mujer, de porte regio, con el uniforme de la flota estelar, caminando por los pasillos escoltada por un nervioso Scotty. Los que permanecieron el tiempo suficiente observándola se dieron cuenta de que la forma de su caminar, la espalda recta, los hombros hacia atrás, y la barbilla alta, eran muy similares a los de su capitán.

–Si tiene la amabilidad de pasar– dijo Scotty a la mujer abriéndole la sala de descanso que estaba antes del puente–. Informaré ahora mismo al capitán de su llegada.

–Gracias oficial.

Viendo cómo la mujer iba hacia uno de los cuadros para observarlo, Scotty cerró la puerta y fue corriendo al puente, al que entró como un vendaval.

–¡Capitán!

–Buenos días a ti también Scotty– rió Jim, pero al ver el rostro atemorizado de su amigo le miró preocupado–. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Están los motores bien?

–Sí señor. Tenemos un problema, pero no es técnico.

–¿Alguien ha sido herido?– inquirió Jim alzando la voz y poniéndose rápidamente en pie, haciendo que todos se volviesen hacia ellos.

–No, no señor. No es eso. Tenemos una visita.

–¿Qué?

–Más bien _usted_ tiene la visita.

–¿Cómo?

–Será mejor que me acompañe señor.

Dejando el control a Chekov, pues Spock no tenía ese turno, Jim abandonó el puente para llegar a la sala de descanso. Scotty hizo un gesto hacia la puerta y tomó aire.

–Buena suerte señor.

Queriendo descubrir lo que pasaba Jim pasó a la sala. Todo su cuerpo se paralizó al ver frente a él a una mujer de cabellos rubios y grandes ojos azules. Fue la mujer la primera en reaccionar, se acercó a él y lo abrazó poniendo una mano en su nuca que con gentileza le hizo descender el rostro hasta tocar con la mejilla su hombro.

–Jimmy.

El joven cerró los ojos y disfrutó del calido recibimiento que su madre le estaba brindando. Cuando se separaron los ojos de Winona recorrieron minuciosamente su rostro en busca de hechos que sabía que la voz de su hijo nunca le iban a contar.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Te dije que pediría un permiso. Tendría que haber venido hace casi dos semanas, pero tuvimos un problema y me vi obligada a quedarme en la nave hasta que lo solucionamos.

–Pensaba…

–¿Qué no había dicho en serio lo de venir a comprobar que estabas de una pieza?– Winona frunció el ceño.

–La verdad es que sí. Te dije que estaba bien.

–Perdona que dude del más terco de mis hijos, que con un brazo roto por tres sitio osó a decirme que no tenía por que llevarlo al médico pues en dos días podría moverlo perfectamente.

–Yo no tuve la culpa de aquello– dijo Jim tratando de alejarse de la férrea mirada de su madre–. Si el perro no hubiese salido a la carretera no habría tenido que esquivarlo con la bicicleta.

–No voy a los motivos, sino a los hechos.

–Pero…– Jim se dio cuenta de que iban a empezar una absurda discusión cuando en verdad allí él era el capitán–. ¿Cómo estás aquí? ¿Por qué no está registrada tu entrada en los informes?

–Ventajas de tener contactos en el alto mando.

Esta vez fue el turno de Jim para analizar el rostro de su madre hasta que suspiró.

–Pike… tenía que haberlo imaginado.

–Ni se te ocurra culpar a Pike. Él ha hecho lo que habría hecho también Archer o Komack si se lo hubiera pedido a ellos.

–No le culpo, tenerte aquí no es algo por lo que pueda culpar a nadie. Tan sólo me hubiera gustado saberlo para…

–Para preparar alguna mentira acerca de lo que me ibas a decir.

–No era eso lo que iba a decir.

–Pero es lo que ambos sabemos que hubiera pasado. Tu turno acaba en cuatro minutos, ¿no?

–Así es.

–Pues creo que ya podemos ir hacia tus cuartos, tienes una historia de romulanos que contarme.

Ese día Jim no comió en su habitual sitio en el comedor, nadie le vio por los pasillos y su localizador no indicaba movimiento alguno fuera de su habitación. Spock frunció el ceño y decidió contactar con el doctor McCoy para consultarle sobre la extraña actitud que su capitán estaba manteniendo. La sorpresa del Vulcano fue en aumento cuando uno de los enfermeros le indicó que el doctor había salido minutos atrás hacia la habitación del capitán. Sin perder más tiempo en suposiciones, el Vulcano fue hacia la habitación de su capitán para informarse de lo que estaba pasando. Al ver que el propio Jim, en chándal y zapatillas, le habría la puerta sintió un alivio que su rostro no reflejó.

–Hola Spock, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

–Me preguntaba por que el capitán no había comido ni salido de sus habitaciones.

–¿Qué?– Jim parecía desconcertado–. He comido, sólo que lo he hecho aquí– le invitó a pasar– Adelante.

Spock atravesó el umbral de la puerta y siguió a su capitán hasta su despacho en dónde el escritorio servía ahora de improvisada mesa alrededor de la cual el doctor McCoy y una mujer de cabellos rubios tomaban caf, mientras un plato de carne, a medias de comer, esperaba a ser terminado en el lugar que Jim había ocupado.

–Spock, te presento a Winona, mi madre. Mamá, este es Spock, mi primer oficial.

La mujer se puso en pie e inclinó la cabeza hacia Spock, que imitó su gesto.

–Es un honor conocerle comandante. Su prueba en el Kobayashi Maru es leyendaria.

–Lo era hasta que su hijo logró pasarla.

–¿Aún con trampas?

Algo en el tono de la mujer hizo saber a Spock que la situación le divertía, cómo si estuviese poniéndolo a prueba. La sutileza que mostraba era mucho más avanzada que la que Jim exhibía.

–Se puede decir que sí pues el capitán creía que aquella era la forma de superarla que yo había dispuesto.

–Es usted muy benévolo– dijo la mujer antes de ofrecerle una sonrisa.

–¿Quieres tomar algo, Spock?– dijo Jim de pie ante su replicador–. ¿Algo para comer? ¿Café? ¿Té?

–Un té sería perfecto– dijo el Vulcano–. Gracias, capitán.

El doctor McCoy acercó otra silla a la mesa.

–Únete Spock, cuantos más seamos más en evidencia podremos dejar a nuestro capitán.

–Bones– dijo entre dientes Jim dejando una taza con té frente a Spock.

–Vamos Jim, hasta ahora todo lo que me han dicho es bueno– dijo su madre– Quiero saber que me ocultas.

–Si sólo llevo aquí unas semanas– se quejó el rubio pinchando desapasionadamente un trozo de carne–. No me ha dado tiempo a hacer nada malo.

Bones comenzó a relatarle a la mujer la forma en la que Jim había escapado de la lava en Suna. Winona escuchaba atentamente y miraba de vez en cuando a su hijo que parecía más interesado en su comida.

–La verdad es que Shock puede explicarlo aún mejor– terminó por decir Bones–. Él estaba en la superficie con Jim.

–¿Sí? Pues me gustaría conocer su versión– dijo Winona.

–Si así lo desea– concedió Spock comenzando a hablar mientras Jim soltaba un lastimero gemido.

La conversación continuó en el camarote del capitán sin más incidente que algún que otro improperio por parte de Jim cada vez que alguno de los tres le ponía en evidencia. Pasada la media tarde Winona anunció que debía regresar a su nave. Mientras acompañaban a la mujer hasta la plataforma de transporte Spock reparó en que esta deceleró sus pasos para hablar con McCoy a varios metros de él y de Jim. Seguramente el capitán no podía oírlos, pero el oído de Spock era demasiado fino y pudo escuchar las últimas frases.

–Evita que se meta en más líos de los que pueda manejar.

–Lo haré Winona.

–Y echa un ojo a sus comidas.

–Lo hago a diario. No te preocupes Winona, lo cuidaré bien.

–Te debo una.

–En absoluto. Él es mi mejor amigo, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por él.

El intercambio entre ambos concluyó y Spock no pudo más que sentirse confundido.

Al llegar a la plataforma la despedida fue breve. Winona estrechó la mano de McCoy y dedicó una nueva inclinación hacia Spock antes de abrazar a su hijo.

–Cuídate Jimmy– le susurró al oído.

–Sí mamá. Tú también.

Ambos se separaron y la mujer caminó hacia la plataforma desde dónde alzó una mano para despedirse antes de desaparecer entre la luz blanca.

Spock ideó un amable comentario para expresarle a su capitán la simpatía que le había provocado su madre. Pero cuando se giró sólo vio al doctor McCoy.

–Dejemos un rato al capitán– dijo Bones–. Creo que estaba cansado.

El primer oficial reconoció la disculpa en las palabras del médico, pero no replicó.

–Por supuesto doctor.

* * *

La tercera misión del Enterprise llegó mientras Jim descansaba esa noche. Se trataba de una nueva exploración, pero esta requería la toma de varias muestras geológicas y botánicas en dos zonas bastante escarpadas. En cuanto lo supo Jim no tardó en designar un equipo de exploración al frente del cual se puso el mismo.

Junto con dos geólogos y Chekov, Jim exploró un terraplén al fondo del cual suponían debía estar una de las muestras botánicas que buscaban.

Todos estaban tan absortos en el estudio de la pared por la que estaban descendiendo que nadie se dio cuenta de que Chekov se dirigía a una zona de roca arenosa. Al apoyar los pies en ella el joven soltó un ahogado grito al sentir cómo todo su cuerpo se precipitaba hacia atrás.

Los reflejos de Jim le permitieron reaccionar a tiempo: se lanzó hacia el joven, le tomó de la muñeca y empujó su cuerpo hacia el suyo, envolviéndole entre sus brazos para que fuera su propio cuerpo el primero en chocar contra el suelo tras la caída de más de veinte metros, rodando, que ambos experimentaron.

El impacto fue tremendo pero lo que el navegante jamás olvidaría sería el sonido de los huesos de su capitán rompiéndose por protegerle a él.

–Kepitan, ¡kepitan!– gritó Checok deshaciéndose de los aún protectores brazos de Jim y situándose a su lado.

–Más suave Pavel– susurró Jim tratando de abrir los ojos–. Creo que me duele un poco la cabeza.

–Kepitan no si mueva, avisaré ahoria mismo a la Intirprais para un triansporte.

Las manos del ruso trataban de abrir una línea con la nave a través de su comunicador, pero estaba demasiado nervioso y no era capaz a atinar con los botones. La mano temblorosa de Jim se puso sobre las suyas.

–Tranquilo, Pavel, no pasa nada. Vamos a estar bien– a medida que hablaba un fino hilo de sangre caía por la comisura de sus labios–. Toma aire, con fuerza, y suéltalo lentamente. Luego vuelve al comunicador y habla con Scotty.

–Da, da siñor– dijo Chekov con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Hizo lo que el capitán le había hecho y comprobó cómo su segundo intento de abrir la línea con la Enterprise fue mucho más fácil.

–Siñor Scotty, por favior, triansporte para dos: urguiente. Tengo al kepitan conmigo y esta herido.

–_Cinco segundos teniente._

Chekov sólo tuvo tiempo de tomar la mano del capitán entre las suyas antes de que ambos apareciesen en la sala de transporte. Sin tiempo a apartarse, Pavel fue tomado por una enfermera mientras McCoy ocupaba su lugar.

–¿Jim?

–Estoy bien Bones– masculló el capitán–. Creo que sólo es una costilla, pero debe de haber logrado atravesarme por dentro.

Con sumo cuidado Bones palpó el costado de Jim que gimió antes de que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco.

–No, no, no. No Jim. Aguanta– sacó su tricorder y empezó a pasarlo sobre el cuerpo del joven capitán. Echó una rápida mirada a Chekov.

–¿Qué ha pasado?

–Io… io caí por un tirraplen siñor– comenzó a decir Pavel–. El kepitan se lanzó a por mi y risibió todo el daño.

–Un terraplen, lo que me faltaba– musitó el doctor terminando de leer las lecturas del tricorder–. Afortunadamente sólo son dos costillas las que han sido dañadas. Tiene una leve conmoción y un buen mordisco en la lengua.

–Te… lo dije…

–Sí Jim– Bones cargó su hipo y presionó con ella el cuello de su amigo–. Ahora duerme, cuando te levantes estarás casi cómo nuevo.

La cirugía de Jim fue rápida, apenas hora y media y el capitán ya estaba descansando en su cama médica en una pequeña habitación dentro de la propia enfermería acompañado por Chevok. El joven navegante se había negado a abandonar la enfermería hasta comprobar con sus propios ojos que Jim estaba bien. McCoy, tras asegurarse que el muchacho sólo tenía algunos rasguños que limpio y cerró sin problemas, trató de convencerle para que fuese a descansar, incluso le echó de la enfermería. Pero Chekov sólo había salido para sentarse frente a la puerta con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

McCoy era un médico correoso, pero el aspecto desvalido de Pavel le conmovió y, minutos después, le permitió ocupar una silla al lado de la cama de Jim.

Casi tres horas más tarde Jim comenzó a despertar. Lo primero que apareció ante él fue el rostro de Pavel y el ritmo de su corazón se disparó presa de la ansiedad.

–Chekov, ¿estás bien?

–Da kepitan, io sali sólo con moritones. Usted si llevó la pior parte.

–Esto no es nada– Jim rozó las vendas de su pecho–. Lo peor es Bones, ¿cómo de enfadado está el doctor McCoy?

–Crio que poco siñor.

–Me gustaría saber en que basa su suposición señor Chekov.

La interrupción del doctor hizo que el ruso diese un brinco en su silla y comenzase a balbucear.

–Cálmese o me veré obligado a sedarle a usted también– le dijo el médico mientras comprobaba los paneles de la cama–. Cómo ve el capitán está vivo a pesar de su estupidez crónica.

–Vamos Bones…

–Así que, señor Chekov, ¿será posible que ahora vaya a su habitación y descanse?

–Da, da doctior– Chekov miró a su capitán mientras se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo–. Kepitan, io lo siento mucho. Lamento qui usted este así por salviarme.

–Pues yo no lo lamento– replicón Jim con calma–. Ve a descansar Pavel.

Inclinándose ante él, Chekov dejó la enfermería.

–Gracias a Dios– siseó Bones–. Lleva aquí desde que te trajimos y se ha negado a dejar tu lado.

–Me dijo que estaba bien pero, ¿Cuáles fueron sus lesiones?

–La verdad es que ninguna, algún golpe y poco más. Tu estupidez le salvó.

–Entonces no soy tan estúpido.

La sonrisa de Jim hizo que Bones fuese incapaz de replicar y prosiguió su estudio.

–Bueno, tu pulmón está sanando bien y las costillas estarán listas en unas veinte horas.

–¿Puedo irme ya?– preguntó Jim con ilusión.

Pero esta se desvaneció cuando vio cómo el médico sacaba su hipo y se acercaba a él.

–Por supuesto que no. Si te dejo salir irás correteando a algún lugar de ingeniería y harás alguna cosa estúpida que deshará todo el gran trabajo que he hecho en ti para rehacer tu pulmón así que– le pinchó con el hipospray–. A dormir.

–Cruel– musitó Jim notando cómo sus párpados se cerraban.

–Me halagas capitán.

La segunda vez que despertó en la enfermería Jim se sentía mucho mejor y con las fuerzas necesarias para oponerse a McCoy, al que insistió hasta la saciedad para que le dejase salir de allí. Finalmente, y entre voces y quejas, Bones ayudó a Jim a abandonar la enfermería para ir a sus habitaciones.

Aunque aún estaba bajo los efectos de la medicación Jim fue capaz de notar algo extraño: a su paso la tripulación no sólo le saludaba, sino que mantenían en él una mirada cargada de algo que no pudo discernir.

Tratando de comprender que estaba pasando, Jim llegó a su habitación, fue tendido en la cama por McCoy y cubierto por las mantas. Sus ojos se cerraron justo en cuanto terminó de agradecerle al doctor su ayuda y al mismo tiempo que la noticia de que había salvado a Chekov terminaba por llegar a todos en la nave. Sin saberlo el rubio estaba dejando de ser, a los ojos de su tripulación, Jim para convertirse en el capitán Kirk.

* * *

NOTA: Lo primero, muchas gracias a todos por seguir el fic y por los mensajes, son los que me animan a continuar!

Brevemente me gustaría referirme a algunos mensajes que no me ha dejado responder el sistema de mp's. Varias personas me han preguntado acerca de la relación sentimental de Jim y Spock, así que me gustaría aclarar que en este fic no habrá tal relación.

En la descripción se indica que es un fic centrado en Jim. Considero que es un personaje muy atractivo en cuanto a la fuerza que demuestra y, a la vez, muy complejo. Es difícil tratar de plasmar todo lo que internamente creo que este personaje tiene; por ello en este fic (que insisto: para mi es de presentación antes de comenzar a subir la continuación en dónde ya desarrollaré la historia que había escrito en un principio) no habrá relación sentimental más allá de la de Spock con Nyota.

Lamento que no vaya cumplir algunas expectativas y, de verdad, me reitero en daros las gracias a todos por vuestros mensajes


	7. El Inicio, capítulo 7

La llegada de la Enterprise a un nuevo sistema hizo que el departamento médico iniciase una campaña preventiva de vacunación. Los datos indicaban que en seis de los trece planetas que iban a visitar en diferentes misiones diplomáticas crecía una planta cuyos efectos sobre los humanos y gentes de Orion desencadenaban una potente reacción alérgica. El anuncio de la enfermera Chapel a través del audio de la nave hizo que en sus ratos libres todos los tripulantes orionitas y terrestres pasasen por la enfermería para recibir su vacuna. Todos menos Jim.

El capitán no quería ser mal ejemplo para su tripulación, pero había tenido que hacer dos turnos seguidos después de una gran avería en ingeniería, se había pasado otras dos horas tratando de convencer al encargado del puerto de la tierra de que necesitaban el envío de un nuevo motor para el sistema hidráulico, y cuatro más recopilando todo lo que había pasado en un terrible informe que le había embotado la cabeza. Así que, cuando finalmente pudo tomar un respiro lo último que pasó por su mente fue ir a la enfermería para someterse a una maldita hipo.

Sin embargo sabía que McCoy no permitiría que él fuese el último en vacunarse, acudiría en su búsqueda y acabaría arrastrándole dentro de la enfermería. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al imaginarse semejante escena. Por ello fue a su padd, borró la frecuencia de su rastreador y corrió hacia los dominios de Scotty.

–Vengo a solicitar asilo político– gimió Jim dejándose caer ante el ingeniero jefe–. McCoy no tardará en iniciar una búsqueda mía a gran escala y en estos momentos sólo quiero dormir.

–Por supuesto capitán– dijo alegremente el escocés lanzándole un par de mantas–. Vaya tranquilo, su sueño está salvo aquí.

Subiendo penosamente por las escaleras, Jim llegó hasta una de sus partes favoritas. Dobló una manta a modo de almohada, y se cubrió con la otra. El sueño le venció antes de que pudiese preguntarse cuantas hipos de castigo tendría que recibir por lo que acababa de hacer.

* * *

–¿Cómo demonios se pierde a un capitán? ¡Maldita sea!

–Lo lamento doctor McCoy, pero…

–¡No quiero más excusas!

Cómo un vendaval Bones dejó a un lado al alférez que había tratado de explicarle que el localizador de Jim había sido desactivado y fue hacia el puente.

–¡Spock! ¿Dónde demonios está tu maldito capitán?

–Doctor, le recuerdo que el capitán Kirk es el capitán de todos nosotros, incluido usted mismo.

–No, mío no hasta que no se vacune.

–Estoy seguro de que el capitán Kirk irá a por su vacuna en cuanto tenga tiempo.

–¿Tiempo? ¡Y una mierda!– McCoy lanzó su padd sobre la mesa de Spock–. Ha desactivado su maldito localizador.

Comprobando que el médico estaba en lo cierto Spock asintió.

–Entiendo.

El gruñido del doctor logró varias risas entre los presentes en el puente que se acentuaron cuando McCoy se acercó a Spock con el dedo índice apuntando hacia su pecho.

–Tú. Tienes la obligación de traer de vuelta al mocoso al que seguís sin rechistar por todo el puto universo mientras le llamáis capitán y alimentáis ese ego suyo que le impide venir a mi maldita enfermería a ponerse una miserable vacuna.

La carcajada que soltó Sulu fue silenciada por la mirada asesina que McCoy le dedicó. Spock iba a tratar de calmar al médico cuando Uhura se adelantó.

–Señor, he interceptado un sonido extraño.

–Explíquese– le pidió el primer oficial.

–Ha sido cómo un zumbido en la sala de transporte.

Spock revisó sus controles y no descubrió nada extraño.  
El caos se desató.  
Ambos turboascensores se abrieron a la par vertiendo dentro del puente una densa neblina de gas pimienta. Entre lágrimas, causadas por el irritante gas, Spock vio cómo el puente era tomado por una veintena de klingons. Se encontraban en inferioridad numérica por lo que se lanzó hacia el botón de la alerta roja pero cuando esta apenas había comenzado a alertar a la tripulación se desactivó bajo el gruñido triunfal de uno de los klingons que ahora se sentaba en la silla del capitán.

* * *

El primer aullido de la alerta roja despertó a Jim. Con el segundo ya estaba incorporado. Con el tercero en pie. Al cuarto la alerta se apagó, y Jim supo que algo muy malo estaba pasando: la alerta roja de la nave no podía dejar de sonar una vez lanzada, al menos tras quince segundos. Que hubiese sido detenida tan repentinamente implicaba que alguien la había cortado directamente desde dentro del sistema, lo que sólo podía hacerse si alguien estaba trasteando en las tripas de la nave y eso era algo que sólo él, como capitán, podía permitir firmando una orden que sabía no había pasado por sus manos.

Con sigilo, comenzó a deshacer su camino para ir hasta el despacho de Scotty. El no encontrarse con nadie, en los habitualmente bulliciosos niveles de ingeniería, incrementó sus temores. Llegó al despacho de Scotty, también vacío, y abrió uno de los armarios en dónde se guardaban las armas. Sólo había phasers, pero Jim tomó dos que rápidamente ajustó para que pudiesen aturdir. Iba a salir de la estancia cuando vio el padd de su ingeniero sobre la mesa. Lo tomó y sonrió al encontrar un breve mensaje que Scotty parecía haber dejado para él:

"Ataque Klingon".

La brevedad le indicó a Jim que había tenido que ser de una forma repentina y eso sólo podía significar que habían entrado por la sala de transporte. Revisó en el padd quien había estado al cargo y encontró el nombre de un cabo recién llegado a la nave apenas cuarenta y ocho horas atrás. Revisó su historial y frunció el ceño al no encontrar apenas información.

Aquello pintaba mal.

Entró en otro programa del padd y rastreó la posición de todos sus tripulantes. Encontró que el grueso de sus compañeros habían sido llevados hacia los muelles. Otro grupo permanecía en la enfermería, que figuraba cómo área sellada, y un tercer grupo estaba preso en una de las salas de ocio. En su análisis Jim dio con lo que buscaba: cuatro puntos que permanecían estáticos. Hizo algo similar a lo que había hecho horas atrás y borró sus frecuencias del sistema dejándolas sólo visibles en su pequeña terminal. Revisó que punto se encontraba más cerca de él y fue a su encuentro.

* * *

La tripulación del puente fue llevada hasta el muelle por una escolta de diez klingons. Allí se unieron a la casi totalidad de tripulantes de la nave y fueron divididos en cuatro grupos, cada uno de los cuales quedó dentro de una celda.

–Cristal de titanio– musitó Shock observando la forma en la que estaban siendo apresados.

Los klingon dejaban sobre el suelo una especie de diminutos cubos que, a través de un panel de control que quedaba insertado entre ellos, se alineaban para alzar un material translucido en forma de cúpula bajo la cual quedaban aislados sus rehenes.

Un bramido se escuchó y un klingon de mayor tamaño que el resto entró en el muelle. Habló en su idioma con varios de los que parecían sus subordinados que, inmediatamente, se pusieron en marcha.

–Está enfadado– anunció Uhura–. Han estado buscando al capitán entre los apresados y no lo han encontrado.

–Mierda– musitó McCoy–. Sólo espero que a Jim no le de por hacer ninguna estupidez.

* * *

Tal y cómo había pensado Jim, los cuatro puntos estáticos pertenecían a tripulantes que cómo él habían logrado salvar el ataque klingon. Una vez reunidos Jim optó por mantenerse alejado de sus dormitorios. Los klingons no tardarían en descubrir que no se encontraba entre su tripulación y comenzarían su búsqueda siendo sus cuartos uno de los primeros sitios que asaltarían. Así pues guió a su pequeña tripulación a través de los estrechos huecos de las tuberías de refrigeración hasta uno de los cuatro almacenes de armas ocultos dentro de los planos estándar.

–Son por lo menos medio centenar– le informó uno de los miembros de su equipo de seguridad una vez que los cinco se instalaron dentro de la sala–. Por lo poco que he podido ver han entrado gracias a la ayuda de dos de los nuestros.

–¿Quienes?

–Creo que son parte del relevo que llegó hace dos días, capitán. Lo que puedo asegurarle es que los klingon mataron a uno de ellos delante de mis ojos.

–Joder– siseó Jim. Le tomó un instante recuperar la compostura. Volvió a mirar el padd y asintió para si mismo–. Está bien, voy a ir a por nuestra tripulación. Lo que necesito que hagáis es crear un poco de ruido por las cubiertas superiores mientras yo bajo a los muelles– señaló una pared con pequeñas cargas explosivas–. Usarlas para distraer a los klingons lo que podáis, si veis que vuestra posición se compromete esconderos y cambiar de zona. No quiero que os enfrentéis a ellos, estarán cabreados por mi ausencia y no dudarán en pagarlo con vosotros. ¿Entendido?

–Sí señor.

–Bien. Cuando yo llegue a los muelles cortaré el sistema de iluminación, esa será la señal para que ataquéis– les tiró varios cascos térmicos–. Guiaros con esto y podréis sorprenderles durante el minuto que tardarán en reparar las luces. Luego bajar hacia los muelles, seguramente os necesitaré allí.

–Capitán, ir usted solo contra el bruto de la fuerza klingon es inadmisible– le dijo uno de los soldados–. No podemos permitirlo.

–Jhon, ¿qué adiestramiento tienes?– le preguntó Jim mientras se desnudaba para enfundarse en un complejo traje de asalto negro.

–Soy soldado especialista en el cuerpo a cuerpo.

–¿Y crees que esa habilidad puede ayudarnos contra un klingon que es dos veces más fuerte que nosotros?

–Pero capitán, usted…

–Yo me las apañaré– dijo Jim cerrando el último cierre de su traje.

El soldado frente a él pareció dudar pero finalmente volvió a hablar.

–Señor, ese traje es el que emplean los marines en sus misiones especiales y sólo ellos pueden manejarlo.

–Así es Jhon– Jim le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda–. Espero que sea tan bueno cómo dicen.

Mientras los otros cuatro se aprovisionaban de cargas, Jim tomó media docena de granadas, dos phasers, varios puñales, y dos bombas que colocó alrededor de su cuerpo con demasiada facilidad. Cuando terminó descubrió que Jhon le observaba con el ceño fruncido. Jim sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

–Qué sea nuestro secreto– le susurró al pasar a su lado.

* * *

Un lejano chirrido hizo que Spock y el resto de los componentes del turno alfa, que habían acabado juntos en la misma cúpula-celda, se irguiesen en sus sitios. A los pocos minutos otro sonido, cómo de metales arrastrándose unos sobre otros llegó hasta ellos. La docena de klingons que les custodiaban comenzó a inquietarse y a hablar entre ellos. Uhura se acercó al borde de la celda y escuchó lo que decían.

–Según entiendo creen que hay alguien saboteando diferentes partes de la nave. Creen que puede ser el capitán.

–¿Jim?– susurró Bones–. Vamos, es inquieto, pero no creo que se dedique a poner petardos para llamar la atención de los klingon– rió el médico pero, apenas había acabado de decir la última palabra su rostro palideció–. Oh mierda…

–¿Qué sucede?– le preguntó Sulu.

–El doctor McCoy parece haber llegado a la conclusión más lógica de estos pequeños ataques: son una distracción mientras Jim está viniendo hacia aquí.

Chekov abrió los ojos con espanto viendo cómo otros seis klingons entraban en el muelle dando voces.

–Santios dioses, piro si son más di cuarenta klingons por tioda la nave– dijo temblando–. Vian a matar al kepitan.

* * *

En su camino Jim se cruzó con dos patrullas con dos klingons cada una. De la primera se deshizo sin problemas al llegar a ella por la espalda y sesgar sus yugulares. La segunda fue más complica y exigió el empleo de uno de los phasers. Gruñó con desagrado mientras pasaba sobre los cadáveres que acaba de dejar y siguió su camino. Sólo otro klingon apareció separándole de su objetivo: las grandes puertas selladas que daban acceso al muelle principal de la nave. Esperando hasta que este pasó a su lado, Jim salió de su improvisado escondite, una de las vigas de metal de la cubierta, y aprovechó la sorpresa para golpear con inusitada dureza el rostro del klingon. Antes de que este pudiera dar la voz de alarma Jim cayó sobre él y hundió uno de sus cuchillos en su cuello.

Se puso en pie y tomó aire. Sabía que hasta ahora su avance había sido fácil por que se había enfrentado a los klingon en pequeños grupos y estos desconocían que sus habilidades excedían "un poco" a las de un soldado normal. Sin embargo una vez que cruzase esas puertas tendría dos problemas: los klingons no iban a esperar su turno para luchar contra él, y estaría delante de su tripulación la cual podía salir herida.

Tomó aire y avanzó hacia la puerta colocando en dos puntos diferentes las dos bombas que llevaba. Programo los detonadores y tomó el padd de Scotty entrando por última vez en él.

* * *

Los pocos que dudaban de su capitán se vieron sorprendidos por una tremenda explosión a las puertas del muelle.

–Por favor– rogó Uhura– que no vaya a entrar directamente contra los klingons.

Una segunda explosión, esta capaz de reventar la puerta les hizo contener el aliento mientras los klingons trataban de reorganizarse ya que la explosión había alcanzado a dos de los suyos.

–Maldita sea– murmuró McCoy.

–Es un suicidio entrar así– dijo Sulu tratando de entrever algo entre el humo.

Y entonces: la luz se fue.

Las voces de los klingon no tardaron en recorrer el muelle.

–¿Qué dicen?– le preguntó Spock a Uhura.

–Están tratando de encontrar el fallo eléctrico, su líder no está muy contento.

Iba a añadir una nueva traducción cuando un alarido cruzó la oscuridad. Más voces.

–Creen que hay otro muerto– dijo Uhura.

Un segundo grito desgarrador y las luces de los phasers iluminaron la oscuridad revelando dos cuerpos en el suelo y una sombra corriendo hacía un klingon, que pronto se convirtió en el tercer cuerpo derrumbado.

–¿Quí is eso?– preguntó Chekov tratando de ver algo entre el caos.

El sonido de un goteo cercano les sorprendió. Cuando un haz pasó rozando su improvisada prisión la tripulación principal del Enterprise pudo ver cómo el cristal que les retenía estaba cubierto de sangre klingon.

La luz volvió.

Ante los ojos de todos se presentó un dantesco escenario: una docena de cadáveres yacían en la cubierta y la oscura figura que habían visto se alzaba en medio de todos ellos. A pesar de que se movía con una rapidez inhumana, golpeando a cuantos enemigos se acercaban a él, el cabello rubio de Jim fue reconocido por todos, no así la expresión de furia que cubría su rostro mientras ejecutaba su ataque: su codo izquierdo hundió el rostro de un klingon, su pierna derecha rompió los huesos del pecho de otro, giró sobre si mismo en el aire, cayó al suelo, rodó, derribó a dos enemigos…

–Imposible– masculló Sulu–. Está combatiendo mezclando más estilos de lucha de los que una persona debería poder conocer.

–No parisi il kepitan– susurró Chekov.

Uno de los klingon pareció lo suficientemente inteligente cómo para saber que por las buenas no iban a acabar con Jim y se dirigió hacia la primera jaula en la que mantenían a los oficiales. Apenas había llegado al panel de control cuando Jim lo vio. Dejando inconsciente a otro klingon, Jim ignoró el phaser que logró impactarle en el costado y echó a correr hacía el klingon del panel cuya cabeza reventó contra la pared. Tomó el cuerpo inerte y lo usó de escudo hasta llegar a unos de los phasers del suelo. El resto de la lucha duró apenas unos segundos antes de que todos los klingons quedasen fuera de combate.

Con la sangre enemiga chorreando desde sus manos, la barbilla alta y una mirada desafiante en sus ojos azules ahora clavados en el jefe de los klingon, un gruñido salvaje brotó del pecho de Jim.

–Mi tripulación.

Sus palabras hicieron temblar a sus propios hombres que jamás habían visto a su capitán así.

–_Humano bastardo_– dijo el klingon en su lengua.

Para asombro de todos Jim replicó en su misma lengua.

–_Este bastardo humano ha matado a veintisiete klingons y ahora va a por el número veintiocho: tú._

Todo fue demasiado rápido: el klingon introdujo una secuencia en el panel de control que había estado custodiando antes de que Jim llegase hasta él y la nave comenzó a precipitarse.

Los rehenes de la Enterprise sufrieron una corta caída contra los cristales de sus jaulas mientras suelo y techo parecían invertirse. Jim y su enemigo no tuvieron tanta suerte y se precipitaron hacia el techo en una caída libre de más de diez metros. A pesar de su complexión más frágil, Jim fue el primero en reaccionar, ponerse en pie, e ir hacia el klingon al que disparó con el phaser al nivel de la sien.

Lanzando el arma a un lado, Jim fue al panel que había usado el klingon y abrió todas las puertas que habían sido selladas. Inmediatamente dos, de los cuatro soldados que Jim había logrado reunir, entraron tambaleándose.

–Liberarles, ¡Rápido!– ladró Jim indicándoles las cárceles que los klingon habían alzado sobre su tripulación.

Sabiendo que sus compañeros estaban en proceso de ser rescatados Jim se centró en el panel ante él y comenzó a teclear con furia tratando de llegar al corazón del motor que había sido deshabilitado haciendo que ahora la Enterprise se precipitase de forma descontrolada hacia el cuerpo celeste con mayor gravedad: un planeta contra el que chocarían en menos de dos minutos.

–Vamos, vamos, ¡vamos!– urgió Chekov a sus rescatadores–. Tinimos qui salir di aquí para ayudar al kepitan.

–Lo intentamos– gruñó el soldado–. Pero este bloqueo…

–¡Agarraos a lo que podáis!

El grito de Jim resonó por la megafonía de la nave. Cinco segundos después la nave comenzaba a detener su caída y recuperaba la orientación vertical.

Una vez estabilizada la nave, los soldados pudieron abrir las celdas sin mayores problemas. El primero en salir fue el doctor McCoy que corrió hacía Jim, ahora recostado contra una de las paredes, respirando de forma pesada, estremeciéndose cada vez que sus pulmones tomaban aire.

–Jim– llamó con suavidad McCoy llegando junto a él–. Ya ha pasado.

Cómo queriendo demostrarle que era cierto, McCoy le tocó con suavidad el hombro. El gesto pareció una sacudida de electricidad dentro del cuerpo de Jim que parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirarle.

–Bones.

–Sí Jim, soy yo. Nos has salvado, has luchado contra los klingons, pero ahora tienes que dejar que yo te ayude.

Tras ellos la tripulación alfa observaba la escena atentamente. Todos conocían el genio de McCoy pero ahora el doctor estaba actuando con una suavidad inaudita, pronto descubrieron el por qué: el traje de asalto de Jim era negro y había logrado ocultar la sangre hasta ese instante pues ahora el líquido carmesí comenzaba a extenderse por el suelo, bajo su capitán.

–Espera Bones– dijo Jim reprimiendo todo lo que pudo el dolor cuando el médico comenzó a inspeccionar la herida de su abdomen– Spock: Asegura la nave, creo que aún quedan algunos klingons por los pasillos.

–Sí señor.

–Ya está Bones, soy todo tuyo– dijo Jim tratando de sonar despreocupado y con una sonrisa.

El médico no le replicó de inmediato sino que también dio varias órdenes para que el equipo médico fuera avisado de que debían ir con urgencia al muelle con una camilla y el equipo de reanimación. Se quitó su propia camisa y presionó con ella la parte del vientre de Jim que ahora estaba abierta. El joven ahogó un grito y sus ojos se pusieron momentáneamente en blanco.

–No, no, no. Jim, quédate conmigo– le pidió McCoy abofeteando todo lo suave que pudo sus mejillas, y logrando que el azul volviese a verse en los ojos de Jim, pero era un azul muy brillante–. Eso es muchacho, vamos. Hemos lidiado con cosas mucho peores que esta.

–Sí– Jim se estremeció–. Tengo frío, Bones.

–Te prometo que pasará– dijo el médico notando ya cómo la sangre de Jim empapaba la tela de su propio pantalón–. ¿¡Dónde está esa maldita camilla!?

–Bones– el médico agachó su mirada para ver a su amigo que ahora le sonreía–. Gritas demasiado.

Y sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, los ojos de Jim se cerraron.


	8. El Inicio, capítulo 8

La cirugía abdominal del capitán requirió más de diez horas. Durante el tiempo que duró su intervención toda la tripulación del Enterprise se mantuvo inquieta y un tenso silencio cubrió las cubiertas de la nave de proa a popa. Muchos iban a las puertas de la enfermería a preguntar por su capitán, otros se comunicaban con el puente para saber si había alguna novedad. Cuando finalmente McCoy dejó el quirófano, la enfermera Chapel anunció a cuantos allí esperaban que el capitán se recuperaría. El alivio se dejó sentir en la Enterprise.

* * *

Apenas McCoy se derrumbó en la silla de su despacho Spock se presentó ante él.

–Vivirá– le aseguró el médico antes si quiera de que el Vulcano pudiera preguntar–. Va a estar débil, ha perdido demasiada sangre y le hemos tenido que ponerle tres bolsas a lo largo de la intervención. Ahora está en la sala de recuperación, intubado. No quería arriesgarme a un fallo respiratorio cuando tengo media docena de regeneradores trabajando en su abdomen y una segunda intervención por delante.

–¿A que se debe la segunda operación?

–No hemos podido cerrar todas las heridas a la vez. Hemos sellado las más peligrosas pero en cinco horas procederemos a terminar con las que quedan.

–En ese caso le insto a descansar doctor.

McCoy miró a Spock cómo si ante él hubiera aparecido un dragón de tres cabezas.

–¿Qué?

–Debe estar en las mejores condiciones para asistir al capitán. Cualquier labor que tenga pendiente puede esperar, y en caso de ser extremadamente urgente yo me ocuparé de ella.

Sin encontrar pega alguna, el médico se retiró a su habitación. Se derrumbó en la cama, sin tan siquiera descalzarse, y cayó en un sueño inquieto.

* * *

Chekov se removía en su cama. Llevaba una hora tratando de dormir pero le era imposible: cuando cerraba los ojos sólo veía una imagen, a su capitán desangrándose en el suelo. Finalmente, y sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su compañero, se puso su uniforme y salió del camarote.

Su destino fue la enfermería, apenas transitada en aquellas horas pues el reloj indicaba que eran apenas las cuatro de la madrugada de los artificiales días que eran programados en la nave para que los biorritmos no se alterasen. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, unió sus manos detrás de la espalda, en un gesto que recordaba al del primer oficial de la nave, y se dispuso a esperar.

Media hora después Sulu se unió a él.

–¿No podías dormir?

–Da– contestó el ruso–. Dimasiado inquieto.

–Ya somos dos– Sulu suspiró–. ¿Te has enterado de lo de la segunda operación?

Chekov asintió.

–Si rialisará in una hora i midia. Hi pidido cambiar il turno con el navegant dil turno tau.

–Yo también. Y creo que no somos los únicos– dijo Sulu indicando hacia el final del pasillo por dónde Uhura y Spock se acercaban.

El grupo se completó poco después cuando Scotty apareció farfullando incoherentes cálculos que continuó ejecutando en su padd, sentándose a un lado del pasillo. Ofreció un trago de su petaca a todos los presentes, excusándose ante Spock diciendo que tan sólo era agua, pero guardando rápidamente el recipiente antes de sumergirse en su padd. Faltaba media hora para que diese inicio la que esperaban sería la última intervención quirúrgica del capitán cuando McCoy llegó a la enfermería.

–¿No deberíais de estar durmiendo?– preguntó el médico.

–No señor– respondió Sulu.

–¿Y sus turnos en el puente?

–Los hemos cambiado– reveló Uhura.

McCoy frunció el ceño.

–¿Es que no tenéis nada mejor que hacer que estar aquí?

–Siñor, con tiodos mis respetos. Istamos aquí por qui lo mas impiortante para nosotros esta tras istas paredes y no pinsamos irnos hasta saber qui esta bien y hasta qui il vea qui nosotros también lo istamos. Así qui no si preocupe: permaniciremos in silencio y no altiraremos il riposo dil resto di sus pacientes.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos antes las decididas palabras de Chekov que sostuvo la mirada de McCoy hasta que el médico levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

–Está bien. Dejaré que estéis por aquí. En cuanto saquemos a Jim de reanimación os informaré.

–Gracias doctior.

* * *

Sus párpados pesaban cómo el infierno, pero había una voz que le instaba a despertar. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano Jim logró alzar varios milímetros sus párpados. La intensa luz de la enfermería chocó contra sus retinas.

–Luces al cuarenta por ciento.

Jim pudo reconocer la voz de McCoy, era él quien estaba a su lado sentado en la cama. Volvió a intentar abrir los ojos, esta vez fue menos doloroso.

–Eso es Jim, eso es– sintió la fuerte mano del médico acariciando su cabeza–. Lo primero: calma, no puedes hablar por que tienes un tubo a lo largo de la garganta. Si lo has entendido parpadea una vez– lentamente Jim parpadeó–. Muy bien Jim, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Sé que en cuanto puedas pensar con más claridad tratarás de salir de aquí para comprobar el estado de la nave y la tripulación, pero no será necesario– McCoy se acercó aún más a Jim y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos–. Están bien Jim, todos han salido ilesos del ataque y la Enterprisse no ha sufrido daños.

El cerebro de Jim procesó la información y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que silenciosamente cayeron a ambos lados de su rostro.

–Tranquilo niño– susurró McCoy limpiándole las lágrimas con sus propias manos–. Ya ha pasado todo.

El médico analizó de nuevo los paneles de la cama médica sin romper el contacto con Jim, cuyo hombro frotaba con delicadeza.

–Mejoras muy rápido– anunció Bones–. Voy a hacerte unas preguntas. Recuerda: un parpadeo es sí, dos será que no. ¿Bien?

Jim parpadeó una vez.

–Estupendo. ¿Puedes notar algún dolor?– Jim parpadeó dos veces–. ¿Te sientes mareado?– de nuevo dos parpadeos–. ¿Notas naúseas?– otros dos parpadeos– Muy bien–. McCoy dejó su sitio y comprobó la herida del abdomen–. Esto está casi cerrado. Bien Jim, ¿te ves con fuerzas cómo para que intentemos quitarte el tubo de respiración? ¿Podrías toser?– de nuevo la respuesta fue negativa–. No pasa nada.

Bones ocupó una silla que había sido dispuesta al lado de la cama y tomó la mano de Jim.

–Ahora quiero que vuelvas a dormir. Cuando despiertes todo irá mucho mejor.

A pesar de que tras la intervención McCoy había indicado a Chapel que avisase al grupo alfa de que todo había bien, tal y cómo había prometido él mismo salió a verles después de haber asistido a Jim tras su primer despertar.

–El capitán ya ha despertado– todos contuvieron el aliento y McCoy no pudo disimular una sonrisa–. Por ahora está demasiado sedado y apenas ha podido comunicarse, pero en cuanto vuelva a despertar comenzaremos a retirar la mayor parte de la maquinaria médica que ahora vela por su estado y todo será más fácil.

–Que gran noticia– dijo Uhura con alivio.

–Sí, ahora ya podéis descansar.

–¿Usted va a discansar?– le preguntó Chekov.

–Tengo que hacer el informe de la operación y luego estaré vigilando el estado de Jim, así que de momento no voy a ir a ningún lado.

–Intonces comprindirá qui nosotros tampioco nos viamos a ir hasta qui il kepitan dispierte.

Esta vez la testarudez de Chekov hizo que McCoy se detuviese en él.

–Jovencito, deberías…

–Siñor, puede qui sea il más joven di la tripulación piro no dejo di ser alférez. Si io fuese il qui estuviese hirido mi kepitan istaria hasiendo lo mismo qui io, incluso di forma mas ferrea. No voy a movierme de aquí.

–Yo tampoco– dijo Sulu.

–Ni yo– aseguró Uhura.

–Me uno a esta improvisada declaración– dijo Scotty agitando su padd desde el suelo.

–Cómo verá, doctor McCoy, está rodeado por un insistente grupo– dijo Spock–. Deje que nos unamos a su espera.

El médico no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que Jim ya no era de su exclusivo cuidado y dejó que la tripulación alfa entrase a la enfermería para ocupar el sofá de su despacho y varias de las sillas mientras esperaban a que Jim volviese a abrir los ojos.

* * *

La segunda vez que Jim despertó Bones también estaba a su lado.

–Buenos días muchacho. Recuerda que debes permanecer tranquilo por que tenemos muchas máquinas conectadas a tu alrededor.

Jim trató de asentir, pero notaba el cuello rígido y el pecho adormecido.

–Bien Jim, dentro de poco los sedantes comenzarán a desaparecer de tu organismo y tu función respiratoria quedará completamente restaurada por si misma. Voy a empezar a retirar los soportes vitales, ¿de acuerdo? Pero vas a tener que ayudarme.

Tal y cómo había hecho horas atrás, Jim parpadeó.

–Lo que tienes que hacer es toser– le dijo McCoy colocando una mesa a su lado con varios instrumentos que Jim no alcanzó a ver–. Cuando yo te diga, toserás, ¿bien?– ante la afirmación del rubio McCoy aferró el tubo de respiración con sumo cuidado–. Allá vamos Jim. Una, dos, y tres: tose.

Haciendo lo que el médico le pedía Jim notó como el ardor recorría su garganta a medida que el tuvo era retirado. Creyó que se iba a ahogar y el pánico amenazó con nublar su mente, pero allí estaba la voz de McCoy instándole a respirar. Cuando todo el tubo salió de él los ácidos de su estómago abrasaron su esófago. El médico ya había anticipado lo que iba a pasar y le ayudó a vomitar en una palangana que retiró en cuanto las náuseas cesaron. Aprovechando la relativa tranquilidad, Bones le limpió la barbilla y acercó un vaso con trozos de hielo.

–Tu garganta se debe sentir cómo un infierno, pero aún no puedes beber– tomó un trozo de hielo y lo pasó por los labios agrietados de Jim antes de dejar que se deslizase entre ellos–. Tendremos que apañárnoslas un rato con esto.

Después de otros tres trozos de hielo Jim suspiró.

–Gracias Bones– su voz era apenas un susurro, pero a Bones le bastó.

–No me des las gracias por salvar tu culo y súbeme el sueldo.

Jim rió e inmediatamente el dolor cruzó su rostro.

–Tranquilo muchacho– le dijo McCoy ayudándole a acomodarse–. Aún estás recuperándote de la segunda anestesia.

–¿Segunda?

–Tuvimos que operarte dos veces. La primera operación fue muy larga y me temo que te habrá drenado prácticamente de toda fuerza. Pero ya está todo en su sitio y lo que queda por hacer es reposo y luchar contra tus impulsivas ganas de llevarme la contraria.

–Por ahora creo que no lo haré– dijo Jim notando cómo sus ojos volvían a cerrarse–. Me siento cómo si no hubiera dormido en milenios.

–Eso está bien– dijo alegremente McCoy antes de caminar hacia la ventana que permanecía oscurecida–. Antes de que te duermas hay algunas personas que necesitan ver que estás vivo con sus propios ojos o seguirán otras veinte horas en vela vagando cómo almas en pena a mi alrededor.

El médico cambió la configuración del cristal y este se aclaró permitiendo que la capa de oscuridad que había aislado la habitación de la enfermería se desvaneciese. Pronto Jim pudo ver cómo su equipo comenzaba a saltar y a agitarse al otro lado. Aunque no los podía oír debido al aislamiento sabía que estaban voceando. Vio cómo Sulu sonreía junto a Scotty que saltaba de forma entusiasta, cómo Uhura lloraba llevándose una mano a la boca junto a Chekov, que también lloraba mientras aplaudía, e incluso vio una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Spock.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, Jim alzó su brazo izquierdo hacia el cristal, a modo de saludo.

* * *

Aprovechando que Jim continuaba durmiendo, McCoy fue a su despacho para planear cómo demonios iba a mantener al muchacho vigilado mientras se recuperaba. En cuanto Jim recuperase un mínimo de sus fuerzas no habría fuerza en la naturaleza capaz de aplacar sus quejas y lamentos para ser devuelto a sus habitaciones.

Iba a ser muy duro.

McCoy estaba a punto de encomendarse al buen dios que quisiera escuchar sus plegarias cuando el grueso del equipo alfa regresó a su despacho con Spock a la cabeza.

–Venimos a ofrecer nuestros servicios– anunció el primer oficial–. Sabemos que la recuperación del capitán exigirá de mucho reposo, algo que él se negará a cumplir. Por eso nos presentamos voluntarios para velar por su descanso.

Las palabras de Spock fueron un canto celestial para McCoy.

–Os lo agradezco, pero os advierto que mantener a Jim en reposo será más difícil que sobrevivir en medio de un enjambre Klingon.

–Corririmos il riesgo siñor– aseguró Pavel con una gran sonrisa.

Era imposible no sentirse conmovido ante la ciega lealtad que Chekov mostraba y McCoy lo sabía.

–De acuerdo, pero nada de colar whisky en la habitación del capitán mientras este está en mi enfermería– dijo el médico señalando directamente a Scotty.

–Por supuesto doctor: su enfermería, sus normas.

* * *

El estado de sedación bajo el que Jim se encontraba le impidió reparar durante sus primeras horas de consciencia "relativamente lúcida" que por su habitación estaban pasando sus compañeros de forma continúa, y siempre que despertaba había uno de ellos a su lado. Fue medio día más tarde que Jim pudo empezar a hilar en su mente la idea de que estaba siendo vigilado.

–Sulu.

–Sí capitán, ¿necesita algo?

–¿Estáis haciendo de niñeras? ¿de mis niñeras?

–No sé a que se refiere señor.

–Encima me mentis– Jim hizo un puchero–. ¿Qué os he hecho yo?

–Casi morir tras un contraataque suicida, señor.

–Pero era necesario– replicó Jim tratando de defenderse.

–Si el capitán lo dice…– Jim cerró los ojos y resopló. Sulu escondió su sonrisa–. ¿Necesitas algo?

–Tal vez incorporarme. Empiezo a notar una losa en la espalda.

Con cuidado, Sulu elevó la cama médica y colocó una segunda almohada tras la espalda de su capitán que suspiró aliviado.

–Mucho mejor. Y ahora, ¿podemos hablar de la situación de la nave?

–No.

–¿Por qué no?– Jim hizo un aspaviento–. Estoy tranquilo, estoy descansando, estoy en la enfermería, ¿qué más queréis?

–No hablaremos de nada relacionado con la nave.

–¿Y entonces? ¿de qué vamos a hablar? ¿del tiempo?

–Sí quieres… hemos pasado muy cerca de una tormenta iónica.

–Creía que McCoy era la persona más terca que conocía, pero veo que tendrá muy disputado su título dentro de esta nave.

–Es todo un halago, señor.

–Y encima vuelves a llamarme señor– siseó Jim–. Sé que lo haces para hacerme sentir intimidado, pero no lo conseguirás.

–No veo cómo habría de intimidarle cuando usted es el capitán.

–¡Dioses! ¡Ya hablas cómo Spock!– en ese justo instante el primer oficial entró en la habitación. Jim gimió–. ¡Y ahora habrá dos Spocks!

–Siento tener que rebatir sus palabras nada más entrar, capitán. Pero sólo hay un Spock– dijo el Vulcano antes de recapacitar–. Aunque técnicamente es cierto que hay dos Spocks si contamos con mi yo del futuro… fascinante.

Jim vio cómo su amigo parecía hundirse en una profunda meditación acerca de lo que él mismo acababa de decir. Miró con horror a Sulu.

–Por favor, sácame de aquí.

–Tampoco es tan malo– dijo el piloto aflojando su rostro y acercando su silla a la cama–. Tal vez le anime una partida a las cartas.

–Sí, eso sería muy agradable– dijo entusiasmado Jim–. Aunque quiero dejar claro qué: si me duermo a la mitad no vale continuar la partida.

–Lo tendré en cuenta– Sulu sacó la baraja y miró a Spock–. ¿Señor, quiere unirse a nosotros?

El Vulcano le miró sin comprender. Sulu agitó las cartas.

–Una partida de póker.

–Nunca he jugado al póker.

–Pues toma una silla y acércate– le dijo Jim indicándole el otro lado de la cama libre–. Con esa mente analítica no tardarás en desplumarnos.

–Pero ninguno de ustedes tiene plumas.

Jim y Sulu se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas que rápidamente trataron de controlar cuando todo el cuerpo de Jim protestó ante el esfuerzo al que estaba siendo sometido enviándole un sinfín de dolores que, a pesar de todo, no lograron alejar la sonrisa de los labios del joven capitán.


	9. El Inicio, capítulo 9

La alarma hizo que Jim despertase con una gran sonrisa ya que el sonido resonando en sus cuartos significaba que volvía al trabajo. Siguiendo su habitual rutina se dio una ducha, se vistió, tomó el café que misteriosamente aparecía en su replicador, y salió hacia el puente. En su camino se cruzó con media docena de tripulantes que le saludaron con entusiasmo, gesto que le animó aún más, así que cuando atravesó el umbral del puente de mando la sonrisa en su rostro era inmensa.

–Kepitan in il puente.

Jim sonrió a Chekov que le miraba expectante, al igual que el resto del turno alfa ya presente en sus puestos.

–Señoras, señores, es todo un placer volver a trabajar con ustedes tras estas pequeñas vacaciones que me he visto obligado a tomar– miró cómicamente hacia el jefe médico–. Gracias a la cortesía del doctor McCoy

Caminó hacia su silla, dando unas suaves palmaditas en el hombro de Uhura al pasar a su lado. Cómo respuesta la mujer posó brevemente su mano sobre la suya y le sonrió. Jim prosiguió su camino inclinando la cabeza hacía Sulu y Chekov que seguía sus pasos cómo si aquella fuese la primera vez que le veían.

Finalmente: se sentó en su silla.

–Señor, permítame que exprese en voz alta lo que todos pensamos: es un alivio volver a tenerle con nosotros en el puente.

Girándose hacia Spock, Jim sonrió socarronamente.

–¿Tan mal os ha ido en estos tres días sin mi?

–Al contrario: hemos cerrado dos misiones diplomáticas sin que la vida de nuestro capitán haya estado amenazada en ningún momento por sus ilógicas acciones.

–Spock, por favor, que acabo de regresar– se quejó Jim–. A ver, enséñame esos informes, y cuéntame que tenemos que hacer hoy.

El primer oficial se acercó a la silla del capitán y comenzó a explicarle la siguiente misión de la Enterprise. Tal y cómo habían hecho durante los días que había estado de baja, la tripulación elegida para descender al planeta tendría que ponerse en contacto con los líderes de las civilizaciones encontradas y fomentar la cordialidad con la flota estelar. En el planeta bajo ellos, Irúm, sólo había una especie humanoide, con rasgos bastante similares a los terrestres, así que ese día sólo habría que hacer frente a una reunión.

Relevando a Spock al frente del grupo de descenso, Jim eligió a cuatro miembros de su tripulación para acompañarle en las conversaciones con Nohrem, el líder del planeta. Junto con el oficial científico, Jim se puso al día de las costumbres más importantes del planeta, memorizando aquellas que podrían aparecer en su visita, para posteriormente escuchar a Uhura mientras esta le enseñaba varias frases de cortesía en un idioma que Jim jamás había oído.

–Será cómo recitar un trabalenguas– dijo Kirk leyendo la hoja que Uhura le había escrito para que pudiera practicar la pronunciación.

–Para alguien con tu gran intelecto no supondrá problema alguno– le dijo la teniente.

Jim puso los ojos en blanco y resopló. Iba a contestar a Uhura con una elaborada réplica cuando unas risas llamaron su atención. El rubio detuvo sus pasos, siendo imitado por Uhura que le miró con preocupación.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

–No. Un momento– pidió Jim alzando su mano derecha, indicándole que se mantuviese en silencio.

Al hacerlo ambos pudieron escuchar cómo en el pasillo que se abría hacia la izquierda delante de ellos, un grupo de personas se reía de algo.

–El que de nuevo estés en la nave no debe preocuparte. Aún eres un crío para bajar en misiones oficiales.

–Además siempre nos queda el consuelo de saber que si un alfa no es avisado para entrar en una misión: cualquiera de nosotros puede ser llamado para suplirle.

Más risas hicieron que Jim frunciera el ceño cuando escuchó un tartamudeo en ruso tratando de disculparse. Jim no tuvo que pensar demasiado para comprender que estaba pasando. Reemprendió la marcha modificando su destino, entrando así en el pasillo en el que se encontró con un sonrosado Chekov rodeado por tres soldados de camisa roja. Al verle, los tres detuvieron sus risas y se cuadraron ante él junto con Chekov, cuyo rostro estaba adoptando tonalidades granates.

–Descansen señores– dijo Jim con una radiante sonrisa–. Menos mal que te encuentro alférez– dijo palmeando el hombro de Chekov con fuerza y disminuyendo su voz lo suficiente cómo para que todos intuyesen que lo que iba a decir era importante, pero no tanto cómo para que los soldados no pudieran escucharlo–. He recibido unas comunicaciones del Irúm y muestran una avanzada tecnología computacional. La mitad de los datos es un galimatías para mi, por eso me preguntaba si no te importaría acompañarnos a la entrevista con Nohrem por si quisieran mostrarnos algo de índole similar. Sé que de tarde te tocaba descansar, pero en cuanto a este tipo de tecnología eres el mejor de todos nosotros.

–Iré con miucho gusto, kepitan– dijo Pavel sin ocultar la ilusión que el anuncio le había producido.

–Pues nos vemos después de la comida en la sala de reuniones– miró al resto, sin perder un ápice de su sonrisa, y les saludó militarmente–. Prosigan sus labores.

Dejando al anonadado grupo tras él, Jim salió del pasillo y siguió su camino junto a Uhura. La mujer había seguido con atención la escena y ahora le contemplaba con una muda admiración que Jim no pudo percibir ya que Nyota se mantuvo un metro por detrás de él.

–Uhura– dijo Jim deteniéndose antes de entrar en la cubierta de los dormitorios de los oficiales– A partir de ahora quiero ser yo quien supervise, personalmente, cualquier embarco de la nave.

La mujer pareció confundida, pero asintió.

–Claro Jim, hablaré con el departamento de admisiones.

–Gracias– agitó el papel ante ella–. Lo estudiaré hasta la hora de la comida. Prometo que cuando nos veamos en el comedor sabré, al menos, presentarme de forma digna.

–Eso espero– dijo Uhura mostrándole una sonrisa–. Te veo luego capitán.

Cada uno echó a andar en direcciones opuestas. Jim no tardó en llegar a sus cuartos y dirigirse a su despacho. Se sentó tras el escritorio y tamborileó con sus dedos la madera tratando de despejar su mente pues, en ese momento, estaba demasiado enfadado.

El comportamiento que acababa de presenciar por parte de los miembros de sus tripulación era más propio de quinceañeros que de soldados de la flota estelar. A lo largo de sus tres años en la academia Jim había sido un alumno bastante despreocupado a nivel académico, incluso se había llegado a enfrentar con dos de sus profesores cuando sus diferencias ideológicas se acentuaron, pero jamás, nunca, Jim se había mofado de nadie con un rango inferior al suyo, ni tan siquiera de un compañero. Para él eso era inaceptable y le producía un profundo malestar.

Suspiró hundiéndose en su silla: entre la entrada de los klingons a través de un relevo corrupto y la presencia de prepotentes soldados había tenido suficiente. Desde ese instante revisaría una a una cada nueva alta en la tripulación.

Jugueteó con el papel de Uhura. Ya se sabía las frases que debía decir, incluso había memorizado varias de las estructuras que la teniente había pronunciado mientras trataba de acostumbrarle a escuchar el nuevo idioma; pero aquello era algo que él jamás admitiría delante de Uhura. Dejó el papel a un lado y encendió su padd personal para empezar a escribir algunos datos que él ya tenía del planeta y creando así un pequeño trabajo para que Pavel pudiera unirse a su descenso aquella tarde sin que nadie pusiera sospechar acerca del verdadero motivo de su unión al equipo.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin incidentes: tras colgar los informes tecnológicos "retocados" dentro de los archivos de la misión, Jim fue al comedor y disfrutó de una buena comida junto con Sulu y dos soldados que habían compartido con el piloto la instrucción en la academia. Después de comer, Jim se reunió con Spock, y aquellos que iban a descender con él, para ultimar los detalles de la misión. Su último destino en la Enterprise fue la sala de transporte.

–¿Estamos todos?– pregunto Jim haciendo cómo que contaba a sus compañeros–. Pues claro que estamos– no pudo evitar reírse cuando Uhura le miró fríamente.

–No lo estamos– dijo Bones entrando en la sala seguido por la enfermera Chapel.

–¿Qué haces aquí Bones?

–Asegurarme de que mi amado capitán no va a volver por partes tras alguna estupidez, o con una reacción alérgica que le impida respirar, o medio muerto por tocar cualquier absurdo animal que se cruce en su camino.

–Ni hablar– dijo Jim con rotundidad–. Me niego a que te vengas cómo niñera.

La sonrisa de McCoy se afiló de tal manera que Jim supo que el médico ya había previsto aquello.

–Lo que mi capitán diga– el médico pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Christine–. En mi lugar irá la enfermera Chapel. Espero que mi capitán no tenga ninguna queja al respecto.

Jim trató de encontrar algo malo a aquello, pero no vio problema alguno: Chapel era una buena enfermera, las dos veces que le había curado había sido simpática y eficiente. Además: era tremendamente bonita.

–No doctor McCoy– dijo Jim haciéndole un hueco en la plataforma a la enfermera–. Será un placer.

–Claro que lo será– le aseguró McCoy.

Lo último que Jim vio fue la expresión triunfante de su médico y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

* * *

La misión fue un éxito, nadie podría negarlo. El pequeño equipo de la Enterprise fue recibido por una representación de mandatarios, encabezados por el propio Nohrem. Repitiendo las palabras que había aprendido, Jim se presentó a si mismo y a sus compañeros antes de ceder la palabra a Uhura cuyo manejo de la lengua alienígena era notable y las conversaciones dieron inicio.

Aunque notaba los nervios burbujeando dentro de él, Jim estaba más que contento con el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Tan satisfecho estaba que no dudó en brindar con su interlocutor, mas cuando fue a tomar uno de los bocados que un camarero le ofrecía, sintió un fuerte pisotón. Miró a su izquierda y vio a la enfermera Chapel dedicándole una fría, friísima sonrisa.

–Ni se le ocurra, capitán– le dijo la enfermera manteniendo su fachada.

Recobrándose de la impresión inicial, Jim prosiguió su labor diplomática acompañando en un breve recorrido a Nohrem que se mostró encantado de mostrarle los jardines de la pequeña ciudad que albergaba el centro político del planeta.

Jim mostró interés por todo aquello que veía y era incapaz de reconocer, en tres ocasiones le acercaron exuberantes ejemplares de plantas que rechazó tocar amablemente notando la mirada acerada de Chapel sobre él. Dos veces trató de huir de su férreo control, pero las dos veces fracasó: después de cada intento la enfermera le esperaba con la misma, y escalofríante, sonrisa. Al final del día Jim sintió alivio al terminar su misión, no por la firma cordial de tratados de cooperación con Nohrem, sino por poder dejar de sentir la mirada escrutadora de la enfermera sobre él.

Dando las últimas órdenes a sus tripulantes, Jim dejó la sala de transportes cómo una exhalación y fue en busca de McCoy, al que encontró en su despacho.

–Bienvenido de nuevo capitán, espero que haya pasado una buena tarde– le saludó el médico sin levantar la vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo.

–Ríete, pero esta te la guardo.

–No sé de que me habla, capitán.

Jim apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio del médico.

–Lo sabes muy bien: me enviaste al planeta con una asesina.

–Llamar a la enfermera Chapel asesina no parece muy lógico.

–¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado con Spock últimamente?– gruñó Jim. Se sentó en una de las sillas y hundió el rostro entre sus manos–. Maldita sea, esa mujer es aterradora.

–Creía que Christine te parecía atractiva.

–Sí, hasta que descubrí que ha sido entrenada por ti y ha mejorado tus tácticas para mantenerme en una burbuja de cristal aún estando en un planeta desconocido. ¡Me ha llegado a pisar tan fuerte que creo que me ha roto algún hueso del pie!

–Mira el lado bueno: estás sano y salvo, ¿No?– McCoy dio una palmada–. Y todos contentos.

–No, todos no. Yo no– musitó Jim–. La próxima vez vienes tú. Al menos a ti te puedo insultar.

–Me halagas capitán.

–Y tú me desquicias.

–Error: yo te salvo el culo.

En cierto modo Jim sabía que el médico tenía razón, así que acabó claudicando.

–¿Vienes a tomar un trago conmigo y con Scotty? Hace unos días recibió un buen cargamento de alcohol, venían varias cervezas romulanas que sé que apreciarás.

–Tú sí que sabes proponer una buena cita– McCoy rió y asintió–. Firmo estos informes médicos y voy.


	10. El Inicio, capítulo 10

El cambio de turno acababa de producirse en el puente. Nyota había ocupado su puesto y ahora contemplaba la sala. Se fijó en que algo parecía fallar, Chekov apenas hablaba, Sulu mantenía la mirada gacha, Spock apenas salía de su estación… Sus pensamientos saltaron de uno a otro hasta que reparó en que en verdad faltaba algo: su capitán continuaba en la misión que la flota interestelar le había asignado seis días atrás.

Se sorprendió al sentirse extrañando a Kirk. Se suponía que Jim sólo iba a estar fuera tres días en una misión clasificada sigma, lo que significaba que era de máxima prioridad, de máximo secreto, y de máximo riesgo. Trató de imaginar el por qué habían mandado a su capitán a una misión de semejante índole cuando se suponía que él estaba al mando de la más valiosa nave de toda la flota terrestre. Tuvo que dejar a un lado sus pensamientos pues una comunicación por línea segura entró a su puesto. Decodificando la entrada con rápidos y precisos códigos, Uhura aseguró desde el Enterprise la línea y la comunicación comenzó.

–Capitán– Spock se volvió ante su llamado–. El alto mando de la flota quiere hablar con usted y el doctor McCoy por línea cerrada. He dispuesto la llamada en sus habitaciones.

–Gracias teniente– Spock se encaminó hacia el turboascensor–. Avise al doctor de que vaya a mi cuarto cuanto antes. Sulu, tienes el control.

–¿Qué sucede?– preguntó malhumorado McCoy en cuando entró en la habitación de Spock, demasiado calurosa para su gusto.

–La flota quiere hablar con usted y conmigo– Spock le indicó que se sentase en la silla a su lado, frente a su pantalla de comunicación. Cuando estuvo acomodado el Vulcano encendió la pantalla viendo en ella al almirante Archer–. Almirante, hemos recibido su solicitud. Le escuchamos.

–Bien comandante, seré breve pues aún tenemos mucho que hacer. Su capitán ha terminado la misión que le fue encomendada. Tal y cómo es habitual ha pasado un control médico y nuestros doctores han aconsejado que permanezca en reposo de siete a diez días. Sin embargo su capitán es muy testarudo y ha insistido hasta la saciedad para iniciar su descanso en la Enterprise. Debido a su estado primero he de solicitar su reincorporación a bordo y saber si el jefe médico autoriza tal embarco.

–Por mi parte no hay problema. A bordo tenemos el equipo más avanzado para tratar cualquier dolencia, el capitán Kirk estará bien– dijo McCoy tratando de sonar relajado, aunque no podía deshacer la tensión que atenazaba ahora sus manos.

–Coincido con el doctor, nuestro capitán puede descansar en la nave si ese es su deseo.

–Gracias a los cielos– siseó Archer–. Nuestra unidad médica agradecerá el traslado.

–El capitán puede ser realmente insistente cuando se propone algo– dijo Spock con un tono que McCoy sintió cerca de lo "agradable".

–Demasiado. Enviaremos los informes médicos de Kirk de forma cifrada, no deben de tardar más de dos minutos en llegar a su padd doctor. Así mismo vamos a iniciar el transporte. Debido a la distancia tardaremos algo menos de diez minutos en tener la plataforma lista, les aconsejo que hagan lo mismo.

–Sí señor.

La comunicación se cortó con un breve saludo de Archer y pronto Spock y Bones se encontraron avanzando con rapidez por la nave. McCoy corrió hacia la enfermería para entrar a su despacho y tomar el padd en el que habría de recibir las pruebas de Jim mientras Spock llegaba a la sala de transporte dando la orden de preparar la plataforma para recibir un transporte de larga distancia. Cuando ambos volvieron a reunirse el padd de McCoy se encendió emitiendo una leve luz azul indicando que un mensaje había llegado. Nada más abrirlo el doctor comenzó a recorrer los párrafos con avidez saltando todo aquello que era irrelevante y deteniéndose en aquello que debía arreglar en cuanto el capitán quedase a su alcance: trauma óseo, shock térmico, deshidratación severa, migraña…

–¿Pero que mierda es esta?– musitó releyendo el informe.

–¿Qué sucede doctor?

–Con todo lo que tiene no sé cómo han autorizado el transporte.

Spock arqueó una ceja pero no insistió pues McCoy parecía absorto en una nueva hoja.

Tras varios minutos en silencio una resonancia llenó la sala y la luz comenzó a concentrarse sobre la plataforma formando una silueta familiar que acabó por revelar la forma de Jim Kirk.

En cuanto el transporte estuvo completado el hombre tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente apoyándose sobre sus rodillas.

–Por fin en casa– dijo con una débil sonrisa mirando a la pequeña comitiva que estaba frente a él.

–Es agradable volver a tenerle aquí– dijo Spock acercándose a su capitán mientras Bones llegaba hasta él en dos zancadas.

–Por el amor de Dios, Jim– dijo el médico observando las primeras lecturas de su tricorder –. Es imposible lograr reunir todas estas contusiones en un único cuerpo.

–Yo también me alegro de verte Bones– Jim se incorporó y su gesto se contorsionó en una mueca de dolor al estirar su espalda–. Pero ríñeme luego, por favor. Ahora Necesito dormir, o al menos tumbarme en mi cama.

–Nada de eso– dijo Bones tomándole por el brazo, el primer contacto le permitió notar una pérdida de peso que no podía corresponderse con el paso de seis días normales–. Vamos a la enfermería, te daré los primeros cuidados, y si considero que tu salud está lo suficientemente restablecida puede que te deje ir a tu habitación.

–Está bien.

La suave rendición de Jim alarmó a McCoy más que si hubiese visto a su capitán desangrándose en el suelo. Con la ayuda de Spock hicieron el camino hasta la enfermería en dónde el Vulcano se aseguró de dejar acomodado a su capitán mientras él iba a por sus instrumentos. Con rapidez introdujo varias cargas en su hipospray. Al verlo Jim se hundió contra la almohada, cómo si semejante gesto fuese a alejarle de la aguja.

–¿Es necesario?

–Totalmente, tus electrolitos están descompensados, tienes una infección que amenaza con tomar todo tu cuerpo, y unos alarmantes niveles de desgaste muscular.

De forma mansa, Jim estiró su cuello ofreciéndole una mejor posición al médico para inyectar las hipos. El gesto conmovió a Bones que, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, presionó con cuidado la aguja contra la piel del rubio. Con el último pinchazo, Jim se removió incómodo.

–Bones, voy a vomitar.

McCoy alargó la mano y tomó una de las palanganas de metal que dejó bajo el rostro de Jim que, a pesar de tratar de contener las nauseas, no fue capaz de evitar vomitar.

–Esto es bilis– dijo McCoy observando el contenido del estómago de Jim–. Aquí no hay comida, nada. ¿Cuánto hace que no comes?

–¿Cuánto hace que dejé la nave?

–Seis días.

–Pues cuatro.

–¿Cuatro? ¡Por el amor de Cristo! ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando para no comer en cuatro días?

–No había tiempo Bones. Lo poco que podíamos detenernos lo aprovechábamos para beber algún líquido, pero no tuvimos muchas ocasiones– sonrió con tristeza–. Lo siento Bones.

McCoy reparó en que Jim parecía aún más pálido que a su llegada, y el color azul debajo de sus ojos se había oscurecido. Chascó la lengua. Le frustraba encontrarse a Jim en un estado tan deplorable, pero sabía que la culpa no era suya, al menos no toda.

–Cállate ya– siseó comenzando a explorar las manos del rubio. Pronto descubrió una serie de marcas que parecían ascender hasta los brazos–. Quítate la camisa.

Jim obedeció aunque necesitó la ayuda del médico. Una vez con la prenda fuera la pérdida de peso fue más evidente, McCoy calculó que por lo menos había perdido seis kilos, sin embargo lo que le llamó la atención fue aquel tenue patrón que recorría en finas líneas la piel del joven capitán y que atravesaban heridas que estaban terminando de cicatrizar y hematomas aún en colores púrpuras. Algo en aquellas repetitivas marcas le era familiar, cómo si tiempo atrás hubiese visto aquel mismo dibujo. Siguió su exploración pero tuvo que dejarla a un lado para centrarse en controlar las oscilaciones térmicas que Jim parecía estar sufriendo ya que, de pronto, había comenzado a tiritar.

–Esto es consecuencia del desequilibrio hídrico– dijo McCoy vertiendo el contenido de un frasco en un vaso con agua que pronto se volvió amarillo–. Toma esto, te ayudará y no es una hipo.

–Me gusta– dijo Jim haciendo una mueca tras probarlo–. Al menos no me perfora el cuello. Spock, cuéntame, ¿cómo han estado las cosas por la nave en mi ausencia?

Con su habitual tranquilidad y eficiencia, Spock le explicó las actividades que la Enterprise había realizado los últimos días, centradas en el estudio de un planeta en el que aparentemente la vida eucariota estaba a punto de surgir. Aprovechando que Spock mantenía ocupado al capitán, McCoy terminó su análisis sobre la salud del joven y preparó dos inyecciones más que se ganaron la atención, y una mala mirada, por parte de Jim.

–No me mires así– dijo el médico–. Si quieres dormir hoy en tu habitación tendrá que ser con mis reglas, e incluyen un hipo para aliviar la tensión de los vasos de la cabeza que están causándote migraña, y otro para relajarte.

–Creo que empiezas a abusar de mi buena voluntad– murmuró Jim frunciendo el ceño.

Pero el rubio acabó claudicando y aceptando las hipos pues no quería permanecer más tiempo del necesario en la enfermería. En cuanto los medicamentos le fueron administrados, y McCoy se aseguró de que no se iba a desmayar, Jim fue a sus cuartos ayudado por Spock y el propio médico. Entre los dos le hicieron sentarse en su cama.

–¿Puede continuar usted con el cuidado del capitán hasta que este se vaya a descansar?– le preguntó Spock a McCoy.

–Por supuesto, ahora le prepararé el baño y se irá a dormir.

–Eh, que estoy aquí– dijo Jim, pero fue ignorado ya que Spock prosiguió su conversación.

–Entonces permítame dejarle, iré al puente a informar a la tripulación de cual es el estado del capitán. Todos estaban nerviosos ante el retraso de su llegada.

–Ve tranquilo.

–Sigo aquí– insistió Jim.

–Lo sé capitán– le dijo Spock–. Si no es molestia, mañana quisiera volver a visitarle. Si se encuentra mejor tal vez podríamos llevar a cabo una partida de ajedrez.

Jim aceptó de inmediato y despidió al primer oficial haciéndole prometer que no se demoraría al día siguiente.

Mientras Jim comenzaba a quitarse las botas, McCoy fue hacia el baño del capitán, abrió los grifos de la bañera, vertió jabón en ella y dejó que se fuese llenando. Regresó a la habitación y se encontró a Jim peleando inútilmente contra sus cordones.

–Deja que te ayude.

Con la habilidad que más de diez años de médico le habían proporcionado, McCoy ayudó a Jim a desvestirse y le dejó dentro del agua. Jim se sumergió por completo, frotó su cabeza, y volvió a salir para apoyar su espalda sobre la superficie caliente de la bañera. Un suspiro de alivio brotó de su garganta.

–Que maravilla– dijo cerrando los ojos–. No veía la hora de poder darme un baño.

–Bañeras de agua: privilegios de ser capitán– dijo McCoy sin perder de vista a su amigo–. Jim.

–¿Sí?

–Acabo de ver que las finas cicatrices que cubren tus brazos prosiguen en tus piernas. Sólo conozco una cosa que puede crear ese patrón: un traje híbrido– Los párpados de Jim se abrieron y los iris azules se clavaron en él pero no dijo nada–. Eso explicaría por que no has comido, los trajes híbridos son biosuficientes y pueden mantener el cuerpo de sus portadores hasta cuarenta días sin alimento o agua antes de que su portador muera. Los problemas comienzan cuando los trajes se quitan del cuerpo después de ser usados. Por eso estás casi deshidratado, por eso el shock térmico, y por eso la recomendación de apartarte del servicio durante una semana: los trajes híbridos pueden mantener tu cuerpo cargado de adrenalina de forma continua. Por lo poco que has dicho, y lo que entreveo de tu informe médico, has pasado casi cinco días con ese traje.

Jim volvió a suspirar y de nuevo cerró sus ojos.

–Lo único que puedo decirte es que estoy agotado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así.

–Por fin admites uno de mis diagnósticos, no sé si sentirme halagado.

–Técnicamente el diagnóstico es de otro médico– rió Jim–. Pero sí, llevas razón. Y ahora, después de esta pequeña victoria tuya, te estaría agradecido si me ayudas a salir de aquí y llegar hasta mi cama.

Con cuidado de no dañar más el cuerpo del capitán, Bones le sacó de la bañera, le ayudó a secarse y le enfundó en su ropa de dormir antes de sentarle en la cama y meterle bajo las mantas. Reguló la temperatura de la habitación subiéndola un par de grados y le hizo beber un vaso de agua antes de darse por satisfecho.

–¿Necesitas algo?

–No– musitó Jim comenzando a caer en el mundo de los sueños–. Me siento mucho mejor aquí, con vosotros, en casa.

–Descansa– dijo el médico pasando una mano por los cabellos limpios del rubio–. Vendré cada dos horas para revisar tu estado y darte los medicamentos.

–Gracias Bones– murmuró con sus últimas fuerzas Jim antes de sucumbir por completo ante su cansancio.

* * *

A pesar de que Bones le visitó hasta en cinco ocasiones, cuando Jim despertó no recordaba ninguna interrupción en su sueño. Miró el techo de su habitación, en el que las luces estaban encendidas de forma tenue, y se permitió un instante de regocijo al sentir el calor volviendo a su cuerpo bajo el peso de las mantas. Ese pensamiento le hizo observar mejor su situación pues no recordaba que la ropa térmica de su cama fuese tan pesada. Descubrió que una manta hecha a mano cubría su edredón blanco. La manta parecía conformada por decenas de parches con diferentes motivos. Rozó la tela con sus manos, aún temblorosas.

–La hizo mi madre– Jim se volvió hacia su derecha y se encontró con Uhura sentada cómodamente en uno de los sillones que había arrastrado hasta situarlo al lado de la cama–. Cuando vine te removías en sueños y temblabas, pensé que el calor te reconfortaría.

–Y lo ha hecho– le aseguró el joven volviendo a rozar la colcha–. Es muy cálida.

–¿Qué tal te encuentras?

–Mucho mejor que cuando llegué.

–Me alegra oír eso– la mujer se inclinó sobre la mesita y tomó un vaso con un líquido similar al que McCoy le había dado en la enfermería–. Leonard me dijo que tenías que beberlo todo.

–No parece un reto muy complicado– dijo Jim con una sonrisa.

Tomó el vaso y lo bebió con rapidez para tratar de evitar que Uhura viese el temblor de sus manos, pero este no escapó de la mirada de la teniente que, sin embargo, no mencionó su pequeño descubriendo.

–¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?– quiso saber Jim al ver un padd al lado de la mujer.

–Apenas una hora, vine en cuanto mi turno terminó– comenzó a decir Uhura levantándose para ajustar las mantas alrededor del cuello de Jim que se había vuelto a recostar, esta vez sobre su costado para poder verla–. Spock nos dijo que habías regresado y que sólo necesitabas guardar reposo. Insistió en que tu vida no corría peligro, pero queríamos comprobarlo con nuestros propios ojos.

–¿Queríamos?

–Sí, to he relevado a Sulu, y él hizo lo propio con Chekov.

–¿Habéis estado aquí? ¿Sólo para ver cómo yo dormía?

–Más bien para asegurarnos de que estabas bien.

–Vaya, ¿es preocupación lo que noto en tu voz? ¿Será que por fin empiezas a sentir algo por mi?– dijo de forma melodramática Jim causando la risa de Uhura.

–Jamás, y lo sabes. Extrañaba tus tonterías, capitán.

–Y yo tu romántico desprecio teniente. ¿Cuánto llevo durmiendo?

–Alrededor de catorce horas.

–¿Tanto?– antes de que Uhura pudiese confirmarle las horas de sueño, alguien llamó a su puerta.

–Adelante.

El sistema reconoció la orden y abrió la puerta.

–Con su permiso capitán– dijo alguien desde la entrada.

Jim sonrió al reconocer el acento escocés de Scotty.

–Entra Scotty, estamos aquí– dijo Jim alzando la voz.

Su amigo recorrió las estancias que les separaban y entró en el cuarto con una botella de whisky en una mano, una bandeja de sándwiches en la otra, y una sonrisa en el rostro.

–¡Bienvenido capitán!– dejó su carga en la mesita de noche del joven y acercó una silla junto a Uhura–. Ya era hora de que regresase, ingeniería estaba demasiado tranquila.

–Eso es algo que remediaremos– rió Jim de buena gana. Observó detenidamente la botella que el ingeniero jefe había traído y silbó–. Whisky de Orion, nada más y nada menos. Te ha tenido que costar una fortuna.

–No tanto si sabes a quien debes pedírsela. Hace dos días llegó junto con otras botellas que estoy seguro usted y el doctor McCoy sabrán apreciar– reconoció Scotty– Ahora, si me permite, voy a por unos vasos para probarlo y…

–Ni hablar– dijo Uhura confiscando la botella de las manos de Jim–. El capitán tiene todo su sistema comprometido por una deshidratación y una hipotermia. Nada de alcohol hasta que se recupere.

–Pero Uhura, tengo sed– gimió Jim– ¿Qué se supone que voy a beber?

–Fácil– la mujer fue hacia el replicador, hizo una orden y regresó al lado de la cama con una humeante taza–. Té verde.

–No pienso beber eso– anunció Jim.

–Oh, claro que lo harás– las comisuras de los labios de Uhura se alzaron en una amenazante sonrisa–. De lo contrario le diré al doctor McCoy que no has bebido nada en todo este tiempo y te regresará a la enfermería.

–A veces Uhura, desearía que se te pegase algo de Spock, cómo por ejemplo su incapacidad para mentir– refunfuñó Jim reuniendo parte de sus escasas fuerzas para volver a sentarse y tomar la taza y un bocadillo de queso.

Lentamente, Jim tomó el bocadillo y logró beber todo el contenido de la taza. Para sorpresa de Uhura y Scotty, al poco de terminar de comer Jim quedó profundamente dormido.

–Tiene que estar agotado cómo mil demonios– dijo Scotty.

Uhura asintió elevando las mantas hasta el cuello de Jim.

–No sé dónde ha podido estar para acabar así. Jim es la persona más fuerte que conozco, incluso en cierto modo más que Spock.

Scotty le apretó el hombro.

–Yo tampoco sé a que maldito agujero han enviado al capitán, pero lo que sí sé es que está de nuevo aquí, y mientras esté con nosotros: podremos cuidarle.

* * *

Cuando Jim volvió a despertar creyó estar solo en su cuarto ya que no podía escuchar nada. Se revolvió bajo las mantas y adoptó una posición más cómoda si es que eso era posible. Jim no acostumbraba a disfrutar de muchas horas de sueño y era capaz de dormir en casi cualquier posición, por lo que estar en una cómoda cama, bien abrigado, y sin notar hambre era todo un lujo.

Sin embargo, al girarse, se encontró con los atentos ojos de Spock vigilándole.

–Buenas tardes capitán. Espero que su descanso haya sido satisfactorio.

–Hola Spock. Recuerda que debes llamarme Jim cuando no estamos de servicio. Y sí, mi descanso ha sido muy bueno. ¿Qué tal el turno en el puente?

De forma rápida, Spock le contó las casi inexistentes novedades.

–Pero no he venido para conversar del puente. Ayer le prometí una partida de ajedrez y me preguntaba si tal vez fuese a gustar de ella ahora.

–¡Claro que sí!– exclamó un eufórico Jim incorporándose en la cama.

Pero el brusco movimiento hizo que toda su tensión se viniese abajo. Habría caído contra su cama si los ágiles brazos de Spock no le hubiesen sostenido.

–No debe forzar su recuperación, Jim

–Ya, ya, me doy cuenta– susurró Jim tratando de sonreír, pero tuvo que dejar que Spock le ayudase a recostarse contra varios almohadones que finalmente le permitieron quedar sentado–. Pero no nos olvidemos de nuestro juego.

Acercando a la cama de Jim el sillón, Spock sacó un pequeño tablero holográfico en el que rápidamente aparecieron las piezas de ajedrez.

–Negras– se pidió Jim entusiasmado.

–Entonces tendré el gusto de ejecutar el primer movimiento– dijo Shock moviendo el peón que defendía a la reina e iniciando así la partida.

Con el paso del juego más miembros del grupo alfa se fueron uniendo a la partida, que acabó siendo seguida por Uhura, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, McCoy, incluso por la enfermera Chapel y el jefe de seguridad.

Al final tanto Jim cómo Shock decidieron llegar a las tablas: Jim por que realmente no tenía más fuerzas para pensar y Spock porque sentía que su capitán acabaría por ganarle, o desmayarse, si no terminaban en ese momento.

Para alegría de Jim, y a pesar de la incomodidad de encontrarse en la cama, varias sillas fueron traídas desde su despacho; otro sillón más, procedente de la biblioteca, acabó junto a su cama y, tomando posiciones también en el sofá, todos los allí presentes se quedaron a cenar con él. La velada fue perfecta para Jim que charló, escuchó anécdotas, y rió hasta que, en un momento incierto, se quedó dormido rodeado por su tripulación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Jim se encontraba mejor, lo suficiente cómo para incorporarse en la cama y sacar sus piernas a un lado. Dejó que su cuerpo se acostumbrase al nuevo cambio de altitud y probó a ponerse en pie: funcionó. La posibilidad de moverse puso de buen humor al capitán que tras atender sus necesidades de aseo se puso una muda limpia y se vistió con un chándal de la flota estelar de color negro.

Evitando los pasillos más concurridos, Jim logró escabullirse hasta la zona de ingeniería sin que ninguno de sus oficiales/niñera le encontrase. Cuando llegó a los territorios de Scotty se encontró a su amigo hurgando en las tripas de lo que minutos atrás debía de haber sido un padd.

–Buenos días, Scotty, ¿qué haces?

–Intento potenciar la capacidad de este pequeño, lo he tenido durante muchos años y me resisto a dejarlo a un lado.

–No sabía que fueses un sentimental– rió Jim sentándose frente al hombre.

–Lo soy, siempre y cuando no se trata de una mujer– el ingeniero jefe pareció darse cuenta de que Jim estaba realmente frente a él y le miró con estupor– ¿Capitán, que haces en pie y, lo que es peor, fuera de tus habitaciones?

–Me sentía mucho mejor, así que decidí…

–McCoy nos matará si se entera de que has dejado tu cuarto.

–Y el aburrimiento lo hará si sigo en la cama. Prefiero arriesgarme a sentir la ira del doctor, créeme.

–Pero yo no– gimió Scotty–. Ha hecho una especie de alianza con Spock para mantenerte bajo su cuidado.

–Pues el que yo esté aquí implica que su plan no ha salido muy bien. Pero tranquilo, no les haré enfadar en exceso– se estiró en su asiento y fue hacia una pequeña mesa situada al fondo de la sala y sobre la que descansaba un replicador de alimentos– ¿Quieres algo?

–No, he desayunado hace un rato.

Asintiendo, Jim ordenó un tazón de café.

–¿Cómo va el nuevo sistema hidráulico?

La pregunta del capitán hizo que la cara de Scotty se iluminase y, antes de lo que Jim creía posible, se encontró observando los planos que su ingeniero feje había desplegado sobre la mesa. Dejando a un lado su desayuno, Jim se sumergió de buena gana en la maraña de líneas, números y cálculos ante él.

No fue hasta una hora más tarde que Bones entró en la sala con el mismo ímpetu que un tifón.

–¡Así que aquí estabas! ¡Maldita sea Jim! Te dije descanso, ¡Descanso!

–Y estoy descansando– Jim indicó la silla en la que estaba sentado– No he hecho ni una mísera actividad que haya requerido que mi ritmo cardiaco se acelere– puso su mejor cara de inocencia– Así que he estado en reposo.

–Estoy demasiado mayor cómo para cuidar de un niño de veinticuatro años, así que, por tu bien y por el mío propio: ven conmigo de una vez.

–Está bien, está bien– Jim alzó las manos en un claro gesto de paz mientras se ponía en pie.

–¿Cómo le ha encontrado?– quiso saber Scotty.

–Sólo hay tres personas más que tomen el café que él acostumbra, y las tres están de descanso en estos momentos– gruñó McCoy–. Ahora si nos disculpa nos vamos.

Scotty observó la taza de café que el capitán había pedido y reparó en que apenas faltaban uno o dos sorbos. Levantó la vista y su mirada se cruzó con la de Jim que, guiñándole un ojo, dejó la estancia acompañado por el doctor.

* * *

–En serio Bones, estoy bien– musitó Jim viendo de reojo cómo el tricorder pasaba rozando su sien izquierda.

–¿De verdad? Por qué lo que yo veo aquí es que sigues en una anemia tan grave que está tratando de tomar nutrientes de todas tus reservas. Pero, ¡Oh! Es verdad, no tienes ni un ápice de grasa en tu maldito cuerpo, lo que se une a una maldita deshidratación.

–Que no es tan malo.

Bones puso un gesto pensativo.

–A ver si puedes ayudarme, Jim, por que estoy haciendo memoria y no recuerdo el día en el que te licenciaste en medicina.

–Bones…

–¡Silencio! Mientras yo sea el médico y tú el paciente vas a olvidarte de darme tu mierda de diagnósticos. ¡Pero por el amor de Dios! ¡Si estás temblando!– exclamó el médico alejándose hasta el armario de Jim.

–Será de miedo al tener que escuchar tanta reprimenda– dijo entre dientes el rubio.

–Te he escuchado– el médico tomó una manta y se la lanzó al joven–. Ahora escúchame bien, vas a pasar el resto del día en reposo, sin osar siquiera a levantarte o salir de tus cuartos.

–¿Puedo al menos estar en el sofá?

McCoy pareció reconsiderar la petición, pero finalmente aceptó viendo como Jim se arrebujaba bajo la manta.

–Pero lo único que tienes permitido recorrer es desde aquí– McCoy se situó frente a él–. Hasta aquí– terminó de decir llegando a la puerta del baño.

–Entendido mamá.

–¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuanto te odio?

–Alguna que otra– admitió Jim divertido–. ¿Y quien será hoy mi cuidador, o cuidadora?

–La enfermera Chapel– McCoy soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de terror de Jim–. Lo que pagaría por que fuese ella y poder grabarte todo el día. Pero desgraciadamente Chapel tiene demasiado trabajo con las nuevas dosis de vacuna que, por cierto, tú también tendrás que ponerte. Así que yo vigilaré que no hagas más estupideces.

–Me aburroooo.

–Por dios Jim, si ni tan siquiera me ha dado tiempo a sentarme– se quejó el médico.

–Pero los dos sabemos que en cuanto lo hagas: me aburriré. Me impedirás moverme, me agobiaré, empezarás a quejarte, yo te replicaré, discutiremos, acabarás sedándome, y yo de mal humor.

–Oh sí, rutina: que bella es– McCoy se sentó junto a Jim en el sofá–. Pero para tu información tenía en mente llevar a cabo un par de actividades lúdicas que nos permitieran sobrevivir hasta el almuerzo sin llegar a las hipos– agitó su padd y abrió un programa de reproducción de videos que Jim reconoció.

–¿Películas?– la cara de Jim se iluminó–. ¿En serio?

–Sí, aunque en la tierra es algo normal, desde que estamos en esta lata de sardinas…

–Nave espacial de última generación.

–… no hemos podido disfrutar de cosas tan mundanas cómo el cine. He pensado que te apetecería ver alguna.

–Déjame ver que tienes aquí– pidió Jim adueñándose del padd.

McCoy rió. El rubio adoraba el cine, en su tiempo cómo cadete había disfrutado de aquella pasión una o dos veces al mes. Una noche de alcohol y confesiones McCoy descubrió que en su infancia Jim no había podido ir al cine: su madre no estaba en casa, su padrastro no se ocupaba de él, y su hermano mayor dejó el hogar materno cuando él aún era un niño. Todo ello había hecho que Jim descubriera el cine demasiado tarde.

–Veamos esta– dijo Jim indicándole una carpeta.

El médico no se sorprendió al ver que era una película antigua e histórica, uno de los géneros que más le gustaban al joven capitán.

–Está bien– McCoy acercó un soporte para el padd, abrió su pantalla, y puso la película.

* * *

Los más cercanos a Jim tuvieron que admitir que velar el reposo del capitán fue mucho más sencillo que otras veces. En esta ocasión Jim se mostró bastante colaborador siempre y cuando no hubiese una hipo de por medio. Tal vez su predisposición permitió que en una semana McCoy le autorizase para volver al servicio, aunque los primeros tres días sólo trabajaría un turno, y la mitad del mismo. Pero eso no impidió a Jim entrar en el puente, portando su camisa dorada y una deslumbrante mirada.

Cómo en ocasiones anteriores, el rubio notaba todas las miradas centradas en él pero con una diferencia: el asombro, la incredulidad, incluso el recelo, había sido sustituido por el reconocimiento y admiración. Jim era capaz de percibir la devoción que le profesaba su equipo y, de pronto, se sintió inmensamente respetado y, lo que era más importante: querido.

Extendió los brazos sobre la silla y disfrutó de aquel momento consciente de que, tras cinco meses, por fin se sentía el capitán de la Enterprise.


	11. El Inicio, epílogo

Epílogo

Tras su primer turno después de su misión en solitario, Jim regresó a sus habitaciones. Una vez a solas fue hacia su dormitorio, abrió el último cajón de su mesita y sacó un pequeño padd, el mismo que le había acompañado tras su misión y en el que, por fin, pudo completar su informe personal de lo acontecido. Le dio al botón de enviar y fue hacia su armario. Abrió las puertas correderas, apartó las perchas que mantenían colgando sus uniformes y presionó con ambas vamos la parte baja de lo que parecía ser el fondo del armario. Con un suspiro mecánico el panel se movió revelando un segundo panel con una pantalla y un pequeño teclado. Jim introdujo una secuencia de números y letras y un chasquido le indicó que la cerradura se había abierto. Movió el segundo panel y un segundo compartimento quedó revelado. Dentro de él había una serie de objetos que habrían llamado la atención de cualquier miembro de la tripulación: dos armas similares a phasers pero con un diseño mucho más avanzado. Un padd igual que el que ahora Jim estaba guardando, una bolsa negra, dos cascos del mismo color y un traje que Jim supo daría escalofríos a Bones pues era el traje que ya sospechaba que había portado. La pieza era un prodigio de la ingeniería y la neurociencia ya que el traje lanzaba una serie de conexiones hacia el cuerpo portador y reforzaba todas sus habilidades: desde la fuerza a la resistencia. El precio a pagar era alto ya que los cuerpos sufrían una prolongada fatiga tras portas semejantes trajes, por eso quienes aspiraban a usarlos tenían que pasar años de su vida entrenando dentro de un programa muy restrictivo, y exclusivo, de la flota intergaláctica al que sólo los mejores eran invitados y pocos lograban iniciar pues las pruebas de acceso eran terriblemente duras. Jim había sido uno de los siete cadetes que cuatro años atrás habían sido seleccionados por la flota y pasado sus pruebas. A diferencia de sus otros seis compañeros, que aún seguían formándose, en dos años Jim logró aprender a manipular su traje a la perfección. Semejante hazaña le había llevado a formar parte del grupo de operaciones especiales Sigma-V, grupo que junto con sus predecesores sólo intervenía en las misiones más oscuras de la federación.

También había dos fotografías. En una se veía a un grupo de niños rodeando a un joven Jim, mientras la segunda había sido tomada días atrás cuando el grueso del equipo alfa había ido a cenar a su cuarto. Al ir a tomar las fotografías, los dedos de Jim rozaron la fría tela del traje que reaccionó ante su tacto emitiendo un suave zumbido.

Los recuerdos de la misión regresaron a él y volvió a sentir la sangre bañando su traje, como si entre el líquido ajeno y él no hubiese tela alguna. Escuchó las explosiones, vio los muertos bajo sus pies, el miedo en aquellos que se enfrentaban a él. Retiró la mano y se preguntó que rondaría por la cabeza de Bones. Soltó una carcajada al saber que ni de cerca su amigo comprendía dónde había estado durante su semana de ausencia.

Sin embargo, Bones no sabría jamás que en verdad él podía manejar aquella armadura porque en sus años de academia las noches que estaba fuera de su habitación no siempre era por ir de una fiesta a otra, sino que muchas de aquellas veladas las había pasado en el complejo subterráneo de la flota aprendiendo a moverse con el biotraje. Su amigo jamás sabría que él formaba parte de un grupo de asalto Stigma. Jamás sabría que cuando el traje se cerraba entorno a su cuerpo él se convertía en un asesino capaz de permanecer treinta y seis horas luchando aún cuando uno de sus brazos amenazaba con desprenderse de su hombro y su propia sangre reseca cubría su piel bajo la biotela.

No. Ni Bones, ni nadie, jamás sabrían que él era capaz de padecer todo aquello por salvarles, por mantener a sus amigos, a la familia que había logrado reunir a través de los años, junto a él.

Pero lo que Jim no sabía era que su secreto, su pasado, estaba a punto de alcanzarle...

_Continuará en "El alzamiento"_

* * *

_Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes, ni tecnología propia de ciencia ficción que he empleado, me pertenece pues son obra del gran creador de la saga Star trek Gene Roddenberry, así cómo la base de la nueva saga es de ._

_Nota 2:Quiero agradeceros a todos vuestros comentarios y el apoyo, sin él todo este proceso no habría sido tan divertido! Espero que el siguiente fic os guste más. Muchas gracias :)_


End file.
